Olimpiadas Mágicas 2015: Roma
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Una competencia internacional se desarrollara entre la siguiente generación de magos. Harry y cía son llamados para participar en Hogwarts y las Olimpiadas.. ¿Que ocurrira cuando se encuentre con su ex esposa? HHr --TERMINADO--
1. ¡No queda nadie!

**_Aviso:__ Mi nueva historia, esta ambientada años luego de que el trio deja la escuela, todos estan grandes y con hijos... Es entretenida.. leanla! Las actualizaciones intentare que sean rápidas pero no prometo mucho, el colegio ocupa demasiado tiempo.._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito, mi niño hermoso, gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme.. Esperame allá arriba.._**

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**Capitulo 1¡No queda nadie!**

El Valle de Godric esta sumido en un baño de luz, nunca se había visto tanta tranquilidad. Pájaros cantaban felices volando de un lado a otro. Harry abrió los ojos súbitamente. Miró el reloj despertador. 10.30.

"¡Chicos!"- gritó mientras se paraba y salía de su habitación.

Harry Potter ya no era el adolescente travieso y que había derrotado a Voldemort en su último año de escuela. Con sus 35 años, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en Inglaterra y divorciado, despertaba a sus dos hijos que se habían quedado dormidos.

"¡Francis¡Despierta!"- gritó al abrir la primera puerta a la derecha que había en el pasillo. Abrió la que estaba al frente- "¡Sirius¡Estamos atrasados!"- bajo corriendo ha preparar el desayuno- "¡Apúrense! Oh Dios, su madre me va a matar"-agregó tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Francis bajó saltando tranquilamente las escaleras. Alta y delgada con hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello ondulado y castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura.

"¿Cómo amaneciste papá?"

"Atrasado"- respondió irónico- "¿Estás lista?"

"Si"

"¿Y tu hermano?"

"Cantando en la ducha"

"¡Te juro que le voy a dar su merecido!"- Harry subió corriendo nuevamente las escaleras y comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta del baño- "¡Sirius James Potter¡Sale en este instante!"

"Ya voy, ya voy"- decía con una despreocupada voz- _"Bye, bye. __I don't want to be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Bye, bye, bye"_

"¡Para de cantar!"- gritó el padre- "No se que le enseñan en América, dos meses allá y llega revolucionado"- el ojiverde ya perdía la paciencia- "Sirius, si no sales en este instante, te juro que entro y te saco yo mismo"

"Listo"- un guapo chico salió de la habitación que expulsaba vaho descomunalmente. Muy parecido a su hermana, sólo que su negro y desordenado pelo demostraba ser hijo de su padre, unos bellos ojos miel se veían a través de unas delgadas gafas.

"Vístete y toma desayuno, partimos de inmediato"- Harry entró al baño y salió a los diez minutos listo.

Entró a su habitación y lanzó un hechizo con su varita ordenándola en un instante, repitió el conjuro un par de veces para hacer lo mismo en las piezas de sus hijos.

"Esperen afuera, tendremos que tomar el autobús noctángulo"- se puso la chaqueta y ayudó a su hija con el baúl- "¿Y el tuyo?"-preguntó a Sirius viendo que seguía en la mesa y sin nada en sus manos.

"Iba a prepararlo ahora"- y antes que su padre hiciera cualquier cosa subió corriendo comiendo una tostada.

"¡Estoy que lo mato¿Como puede ser tan así?"

"No lo sé"- respondió su hija

"Ni tu madre, ni yo éramos de ese modo"- respiró hondo- "Eres la más centrada, no digo que el sea un tonto, al contrario es más que inteligente. Pero has resultado perfecta"

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario de su padre. Inteligente y cuidadosa, tenía las calificaciones más altas, incluso más que todos los Ravenclaw. El sombrero los había puesto a ambos en Gryffindor, al igual que sus padres. Ella estaba por comenzar el cuarto año, mientras que su hermano, mujeriego como ninguno, desordenado, pero aún así muy inteligente empezaría el quinto curso.

"Vamos"- dijo Sirius saliendo de la casa primero.- "¿Qué esperan¡Vamos atrasados!"

"¡Ahora lo dices!"

"¡Ay hermanita!"- suspiró soltando una sonrisa socarrona.

"¡Ay hermanito!"- agregó está sarcásticamente.

Harry salió a la calle principal y levantó su varita, a los segundos frente a ellos el autobús apareció.

"Bienvenidos al autobús noctángulo, transporte de emergencia…"

"Buenos días Stan¿todavía no memorizas eso?"

"Hola señor Potter. ¿Los ayudo?"-preguntó a los chicos.

"Si, por favor"- sentenció la chica amablemente.

"¿A dónde quieren que los llevemos?"

"A la estación King Cross"

"Creo que será algo difícil"

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó el auror

"Porque son más de las 11.30, el tren ya partió"

"¡Maldición! Ahora sí que su mamá me matará. Suficientes problemas tengo con ella y ahora me tratará de irresponsable"

"Papá, cálmate"- Sirius mascó la manzana que había sacado de la casa- "Stan ¿Puedes llevarnos a Hogwarts?"

"Ya escuchaste Ernie, a Hogwarts"

Y el autobús comenzó a acelerar, de un lado a otros las camas se movían, Harry ya había pagado por el viaje. Todavía no podía creer como era posible que ningún muggle pudiera ver el transporte azul. Pasaban las horas, gente subía y bajaba, Francis le había avisado a su madre que legarían directo al colegio. Todo se oscureció. El bus paró, habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Harry miró su reloj, el tren estaba por llegar.

"Gracias Stan"- ayudó a bajar a su hija, un suave traqueteo comenzó a hacerse más notorio, de lejos se divisaba el Expreso de Hogwarts, rojo y humeante se acercaba rápidamente. Los tres se sentaron a esperar por su llegada.

"¡Chicos!"- los dos hermanos corrieron la vista al primer vagón desde él salía un hermosa mujer con castaños cabellos, los abrazó a ambos- "Par de descuidados, dejaron a Nefertiti y Amenofis en casa"

"Lo siento"- dijo Francis tomando a su hermosa lechuza color miel.

"Hola Harry…"

"Hola Herm"- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- "¿Cómo está Viktor?"

"Bien, le hicieron bien las vacaciones en Estados Unidos"

Los dos hermanos se miraron con disconformes miradas.

Harry y Hermione habían contraído matrimonio dos años después de salir de Hogwarts, eran felices como cualquier pareja de recién casados. Tuvieron a Sirius y al tiempo a Francis, pasaron los años, ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y los viajes se veían a menudo en su agenda, esto les acarreó múltiples problemas. Harry se enojaba por que ella se iba y volvía al mes después, mientras que ella reclamaba que él no quería que surgiera. Sus hijos crecieron con un padre que trabajaba en muchas misiones, buscando mortifagos escondidos. Mientras que su madre se iba de Inglaterra a Bulgaria, después a Francis y luego a Estados Unidos. Cuando los cuatro lograban compartir tiempo juntos lo pasaban genial, pero al llegar el momento de que ambos chicos entraran a Hogwarts, sus padres ya no tenían razón para estar casados.

Decidieron divorciarse, no porque no se quisieran, si no porque no tenían el suficiente tiempo para convivir como pareja y se separaron, como amigos.

Hermione habían sido trasladada permanentemente a Bulgaria, pero igual viajaba todo el tiempo. Los cuatro pasaban las navidades juntos y los chicos se iban en verano con su mamá, y la última semana la pasaban con Harry, ambos estaban acostumbrados, habían desistido de la idea de juntarlos otra vez, sabían que se querían, pero una relación a distancia era imposible, el problema era que su madre había comenzado a salir, con Viktor Krum, famoso jugador de Quidditch y ahora Jefe del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos de su ministerio.

Hermione sentía cariño por él, pero sus hijos sabían que era en parte venganza, por que su padre había estado un tiempo saliendo con la modelo Cho Chang y su madre se había puesto furiosa al enterarse.

"¿Te vas a quedar?"- preguntó el ojiverde

"Sí, McGonagall quiere verme"

"A mi también"

"¡Chicos vamos, tenemos que tomar un carruaje!"- su madre los llamó.

"¡Me voy con Tommy, Anne y Cindy¡Sirius se va con Josie!"

"¿Quién es Josie?"

"Una de las tantas novias que tiene tu hijo, supongo"- Hermione tomó su cartera- "Voy a buscar a Ron"

"¿Ron está aquí?"

"Sí, también Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville…"- comenzó a contar con los dedos y llevó sus ojos hacia atrás, tratando de recordar- "También Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus y Justin. Creo que son todos"

"Están prácticamente todos los Gryffindors"

"Así es, busca un carruaje"

Harry estaba entre anonadado y emocionado, todos sus amigos habían venido¿Por qué McGonagall los llamaría? Dumbledore había tomado el puesto de Ministro de la Magia hacían una par de años atrás, luego de que lo presionaron, tubo que lamentablemente dejar Hogwarts, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Los duendes querían comenzar una guerra y los mortifagos habían comenzado a sublevarse. Pero cuando el ex director subió al puesto el mundo mágico estaba mucho mejor.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en 17 años. Draco y Ginny se habían casado y tenían ya tres hijos, todos en Hogwarts. Lavender y Justin estaban saliendo hace casi un año. Parvati y Dean tenían un niño que ya iba en quinto. Luna y Ron se casaron al salir de Hogwarts y también habían tenido tres hijos, al igual que su hermana, Ron los tenía a todos en el colegio. Seamus comenzó a salir con Cho, luego de que Harry terminará con ella y Neville había quedado viudo hace más o menos 10 años, cuando su hija tenía apenas 4, su nombre era Anne, una de las mejores amigas de Francis. Todos sus ex compañeros eran felices y estaban juntos, menos él y Hermione. Y obviamente Neville.

El auror fue a la gran caravana de carruajes, desde ahí esos horribles caballos alados, con esos ojos blancos miraban hacia el frente concentrados. Tomó el primero y le hizo una seña a su ex y su mejor amigo con su esposa. Con ellos venían Malfoy y Ginny.

"Hola hermano. ¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó Harry.

"Excelente, algo cansado"- respondió el pelirrojo.

"¿Mucha práctica?"- Ron se había recibido de auror con Harry, pero había incursionado en el Quidditch, jugando para los Chudley Cannons y la selección de Inglaterra, era un magnífico guardián.

"Algo, me tomé un año sabático, total no hay mundiales"

"Aprovechas de descansar"

"Así es"- Ron tomó la mano de su esposa- "¿y los chicos?"

"Tommy se fue con Francis y Mandy con John"

"¿Ya tienes a tu hijo en 6º?"

"Si, estoy viejo. John está en su penúltimo año"- Ron había cambiado ya no era el despreocupado y flojo amigo que tenía cuando era joven. Ahora se veía centrado y más serio, aunque sus ojos reflejaban el niño que llevaba adentro.

"Harry ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?"

"Lo siento Herm, nos quedamos dormidos. Además Sirius le dije el día anterior que armara su baúl, pero no, el lindo lo hizo hoy en la mañana, luego de demorarse dos horas bajo la ducha por que estaba cantando"- todos saltaron fuertes carcajadas.

"¡Menos mal que los nuestros no salieron cantantes!"- Malfoy dijo uniéndose a la conversación mientras besaba a su esposa.

"Ginny ¿Cómo te ha ido en San Mungo?"

"Muy bien Mione, aunque daría lo que fuera por descansar de ese hospital2- soltó un suspiro.

"¿Y cómo va el Departamento de Criaturas Luna?"- preguntó su colorida cuñada.

"Bien, aunque a mí, el trabajo de oficina no me es muy agradable"

"¿Quiénes pasaron a cuarto este año?"- preguntó el de la cicatriz en la frente.

"Haber…"- comenzó Ginny-"Tu hija, nuestro Justin, Tommy y Anne"

"Todos van en Gryffindor ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Quién más está con Sirius?"- preguntó ahora Hermione.

"¿De nosotros?"- la castaña asintió a Draco- "Christina, Mandy y Robert"

"Christina está en Slytherin, Mandy y Robert en Ravenclaw"

"Y Cindy y John van en sexto, Cindy en Hufflepuff y John en Ravenclaw"- agregó Luna.

El carruaje se paró súbitamente, los seis se bajaron y se dirigieron al despacho de la Directora. Con su mirada siempre severa y recta los esperaba en la entrada, donde la escalera se divisaba en el fondo.

"Me alegro que hayan venido, acompáñenme"- los doce ex alumnos convocados subieron rápidamente las escaleras siguiendo el paso de la nueva Directora.

Entraron al circular despacho, ahora no se veía Fawkes atrás, había una pintura más, donde salía Dumbledore guiñando el ojo y muchos objetos extraños, que de seguro sólo Hermione sabía que eran.

"¿Cómo han estado?"- un murmullo le dejo claro que todos estaban bien- "Los he llamado por que necesito su ayuda"

"¿Qué clase de ayuda?"- preguntó Malfoy.

"Servicios al colegio por este año"

"¿Ah?"

"Hemos tenido una sorpresiva baja de profesores, por diferentes motivos sólo queda Tonks como profesora de Transformaciones"

"¿Y el resto?"- preguntó Hermione algo preocupada.

"La mayoría en una convención estudiantil fuera del colegio. Flitwick como ya saben ha muerto y el profesor Snape está desaparecido desde hace 4 años, dumbledore y yo habían estado dando las clases"

Ante la explicación el grupo se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¡No queda nadie!"- dijo Harry asombrado

"Sólo Tonks"- agregó la ahora Directora.- "Bueno, necesito sus respuestas ahora… ¿Ayudarán al colegio?"

Todos asintieron.

"Tomen aquí están sus horarios"

"Pero profesora, esté año habrá…"

"Si, si, señorita Granger…"- Harry le dolió no escuchar señora Potter- "…pronto les daremos la información, ahora tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor, los alumnos esperan"

**SsssssssssssssssS**

Un gran barullo había en el castillo, Filch y Hagrid trataba de calmar a los alumnos. Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que sólo Tonks estaba sentada en la mesa. La Directora salió de una puerta lateral y todo quedó en el más absoluto silencio.

"Gracias"- la animago se acomodó los lentes y miró a todos los presentes- "Debido a diferentes circunstancias, el colegio se ha quedado sin profesores"- un gran sonido de incredulidad se escuchó- "Sólo está Tonks enseñando Transformaciones, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de estudiar"

"Ahhhh…"- todos los alumnos se desanimaron.

"Por eso, he llamado a las personas con las que más confianza tengo para que se encarguen por este año de su enseñanza, adelante"- uno tras otros fueron entrando al comedor. Todos murmuraban y algunos se avergonzaban viendo a sus padres entrar.

"Hola Hagrid"

"Hola Harry"

"Supe que te casaste con Madame Olympe"

"Estamos separados"- Hagrid bajó la cabeza- "Tengo a nuestra hija, es hermosa"

"De seguro que sí, nos vemos, tengo que irme"

"A cargo de la enfermería esta Ginevra Malfoy, Adivinación: Lavender Brown, Aritmomancia: Parvati Thomas, Astronomía: Dean Thomas, Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas: Luna Weasley, Estudios Muggles: Seamus Finnigan, Herbología: Neville Longbottom, Historia de la Magia: Justin Finn-Fletchey, Pociones: Draco Malfoy, Vuelo y Quidditch: Ronald Weasley, Encantamientos: Hermione Granger y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Harry Potter"- todo el alumnado aplaudía fervorosamente a sus nuevos docentes.- "Espero que los traten como se lo merecen"

"¿Estás nervioso Ron?"- preguntó Harry disimuladamente sonriendo.

"Bastante¿Crees que estos chicos nos den muchos problemas?"

"Claro que lo harán"

"Ahora, los jefes de casa; A cargo de Hufflepuff tendremos a Justin Finn- Fletchey"- los tejones aplaudieron fuertemente, Justin era un prestigioso historiador de la época oscura, casi todos sus libros eran utilizados en Hogwarts- "En Ravenclaw tendremos a Luna Weasley"- los Ravenclaws aplaudieron muy fuerte, Luna aparte de ser una conocida miembro del ministerio, también era dueña del Quisquilloso- "En Slytherin está Draco Malfoy"- no hubo necesidad de decirlo, Malfoy era conocido por su familia, la cual había estado desde hace siglos estudiando en Hogwarts, todos se pararon a aplaudir- "Y Gryffindor estará a cargo de Hermione Granger"- sus hijos fueron los primeros en saltar aplaudiéndola, al igual que el resto de la casa, la ex prefecta se sentía emocionada"

"Felicitaciones"- le susurró Harry al oído de su ex esposa.

"Gracias"

"Y no hay necesidad de recordarles que el Bosque Prohibido esta ¡PROHIBIDO!"- McGonagall miró a Sirius y Robert- El pasillo del tercer piso también y tengan cuidado con Peeves. ¡A comer!"

Cientos de platos aparecieron rebosantes de comida en las mesas y todo el colegio alegre se dispuso a cenar.

"Profesora"

"Llámame Minerva, Harry…"

"Minerva…"- sonaba extraño- "¿Y nuestros actuales trabajos?"

"Dumbledore ya se ha encargado de eso, él mismo me los ofreció, a ustedes claro. Sabía que no se negarían"

"Ese Dumbledore siempre metido en todo"- agregó Ron sonriendo mientras se comía una gran cuchara de puré.

"¡Ronald! Eres un cerdo…"

"Log siengto queguidag"

"Trágate la comida, después hablas"- el Weasley le hizo caso a su esposa.

"Lo siento querida"

"Así me gusta"

"Macabeo"- le dijo Harry a Ron en un tono que él sólo pudiera escuchar.

"Cobarde"

"¿De que?"- refutó Harry de vuelta.

"De no atreverte a recuperar a Herm otra vez"

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

_Es una nueva historia, espero que les guste, estuve todo un día planeandola así que espero que me esperen porque entre el Cetro, regresa a mí, el colegio y mis multiples actividades el tiempo se me hara corto.. _

_Les explicare más o menos quienes son las familias a continuación.._

**Ginny y Draco: Casados - 3 hijos: Cindy (6º Hufflepuff) - Christina (5º Slytherin) - Justin (4º Gryffindor)**

**Ron y Luna: Casados - 3 hijos: John (6º Ravenclaw) - Mandy (5º Ravenclaw) - Tommy (4º Gryffindor)**

**Neville: Viudos - 1 hija: Anne (4º Gryffindor)**

**Paravati y Dean: Casados - 1 hijo: Robert (5º Ravenclaw)**

**Harry y Hermione: Divorciados - 2 hijos: Sirius (5º Gryffindor) - Francis"nuevamente" (4º Gryffindor)**

**Herm anda con Krum, el Seamus con la Cho y el Justin con la Lavender..**

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora, esperen y dejenhartos RRRRRRRR!_


	2. Más tiempo contigo

**_Aviso:__ Aquí continuo.. quiero avisarle que lo que esta en letra cursiva después de los dialogos significan pensamientos.. si la palbra esta cursiva en el dialogo quiere decir que ha enfatizado la palabra_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito, y aprovecho de agradecer al Diego, al Maxi y al "momentum" del Medina.. jajajaja... (chiste interno)_**

**Sssssssssssssssssssss****ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**Capitulo 2: Más tiempo contigo**

"¿Para que arruinar lo que hemos logrado?"

"¿Por qué se quieren?"

"Ron esto es serio, ya no somos un par de adolescentes que deciden lo que quiere, en medio está Sirius y Francis"

"Cómo si ellos no quisieran que volvieran"

"Ella está con Krum"

"¡Ay! Si… Con Vicky"

"No lo llames así Ron"- una voz los dejo helados_. Y si Hermione escuchó toda la conversación_, pensó el ojiverde.

"Perdón Viktor"

"Harry, tu despacho está al lado del mío"

"¿Mi propio despacho?"

"¿Y que creías¿Qué ibas a devolverte a tu casa todas las noches?"- el ahora auror se sintió estúpido.- "Nos vamos después de la cena"

"¿Y él mío?"-preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Duermes con Luna, obviamente. Ella lo tiene"

"Grlaciags"- respondió con un trozo de pollo en la boca.

"¡Ronald!"

"Lo siento querida…"- agregó Ron algo avergonzado y cabizbajo. Harry sólo pudo reprimir una risa.

**SssssssssssssS**

"Es por aquí"

"Herm, esta oscuro, no veo nada"

"No seas bebé"

"No lo soy"

"¿Puedes ir a mi casa mañana por la mañana?"

"Sí, no tengo clases"

"Necesito que me traigas mi ropa"

"Aprovecho de ir a buscar la mía. ¿Falta mucho?"

"No, también trae la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa. Nos será útil para las rondas"

"OK"- Harry avanzó un poco más, el lumos de su varita era interceptad por la espalda de Hermione.

"¡Auch!"- ambos cayeron al suelo, frente a frente. Se miraron directo a los ojos.

Hermione creía perderse en ese mar verde, Harry no podía creer que sus piernas no quisieran responder al mandato de levantarse.

"Harry ¿Podrías levantarte?"- _Quédate por favor_.

"Por supuesto, lo siento"- _¿Por qué me lo pides Herm?_

"Ya llegamos"- _Quería estar más tiempo contigo_

"Pero sólo hay una puerta…"- _Que interesante_

"Entremos, veamos que ocurre"- _Ojala sea cierto_

Los dos entraron cautelosamente y prendieron las luces, una gran habitación en forma circular apareció ante su vista, con tanta iluminación quedaron encandilados, poco a poco abrieron los ojos, a cada lado habían dos camas que se miraban de frente, en el medio un pequeño balcón, a cada lado de las camas habían escritorios y librerías, a unos costados se encontraban dos puertas, seguramente las que llevaban a las aulas. Y en las esquinas se veían unas puertas que llevaban claramente a dos baños diferentes.

"¡Es hermosa!"

"Si que los es… Pero Herm, es sólo una, no hay separación, ni nada por el estilo"

Se miraron, sabían que no querían dormir separados, pero no les vendría bien a la relación de amistad que habían logrado mantener.

"Hablamos con McGonagall ¿o no te molesta que durmamos juntos?- _Que no te moleste, que no te moleste._

"A mi no ¿Y a ti?"- _Que diga que no, que diga que no_, rogaba para sus adentros.

"Para nada, te conozco desde hace 24 años"

"Y tu no tienes nada que yo no haya visto"- Hermione se sonrojó- "Lo siento, sonó mal"- ambos disimularon unas sonrisas.

"Me voy a la cama"

"Yo igual"

Se dirigieron a sus costados y cerraron las cortinas, las luces se apagaron de inmediato. Unos murmullos se sentían del otro lado de la puerta, pero los residentes estaban bastante dormidos como para escucharlos.

"¡Bien!"

"Te dije que todavía se querían…"

"Yo no dije lo contrario"

"Menos mal que no armaron un escándalo"

"Gracias profesora McGonagall"

"De nada querida. Ahora vayan a sus salas comunes, que sus padres los pueden escuchar"- Sirius y Francis se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, mientras una sonriente directora a su despacho.

**SssssssssssssS**

Hogwarts estaba en silencio, Harry quería seguir durmiendo, pero alguien se encargó de intervenir esa tarea.

"Harry despierta"

"Quiero seguir durmiendo"- respondió desanimado

"Debes ir a buscar nuestra ropa y la escoba de Sirius"

"Cual ¿la Saeta de Fuego – 2020 o la Termo-Fly?"

"Trae ambas"

"Esta bien"

Harry se levantó mientras Hermione iba a tomar desayuno. El no tenía clases hasta las 13.30. Bajó al Gran Comedor, todo el colegio estaba ahí.

"¿Papá?"

"Si mi niña"

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche?"- preguntó

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Francis se refiere a con quien pasaste la noche…" – dijo Sirius que se estaba uniendo a la conversación.

"¡De que están hablando!"

"De ti y de mamá. ¿No es obvio?"- agregó su hijo

"A bueno dormimos en la misma habi… ¿Cómo lo saben!"

"Ehhh…."

"¡Francis¡Sirius!- ambos hijos se iban del lado de su padre- ¿Tuvieron algo que ver!"

"No, no¿Cómo se te ocurre?"- le dijo su hija haciéndose la tonta.

"Tenemos que irnos, lo siento"- y rápidamente Sirius tomó a su hermana del brazo y se la llevó. Harry se sentó en la mesa de los profesores.

"Buenos días Harry"- le saludó Ron

"Buenos días. Herm¿sabes quienes son los responsables de nuestra habitación?"- Hermione miró extrañada.

"Nuestros hijos"

"¡Que!"- _Gracias chicos…-_ Profesora McGonagall¿Sirius y Francis tuvieron algo que ver con la elección de nuestra habitación?"

"¿Les gustó?"- preguntó emocionada la directora.

"Si, gracias… ¿Pero tuvieron algo que ver?"- inquirió nuevamente la castaña

"Bueno… Ehhh… Lo siento pero les debía un favor"

"¿Favor?"

"Lo siento señorita Granger, pero eso es asunto de sus hijos y mío, ahora si me disculpa debo ir a hablar con el ministro de magia"- y diciendo eso se dispuso a marcharse.

"Profesora…"

"¿Si señor Potter?"

"¿Podría ocupar su chimenea para polvos flu?"

"Por supuesto¿Se sabe la contraseña de mi despacho?"- Harry negó- "Hermione se la dirá"

"Gracias"

"Es Momentum"

"¿Momentum?

"Si, es un término muggle"

"Ah…"

**SssssssssssssS**

"167 Colonia Inglesa, Bulgaria"- un llamas verdes rodearon al auror luego de lanzar los polvos flu dentro de la chimenea, dio muchas vueltas hasta que resbaló por el suelo, no se ensucio demasiado, Hermione era demasiado cuidadosa con la limpieza.- "Uff…"

Caminó la casa había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, los mismo muebles pero cambiados de posición, subió las escaleras, pasó de largo el detalle de que un abrigo y un bolso negro estaban sobre el sofá. Entró rápidamente a la habitación de su ex, aspiró hondo, extrañaba ese olor, se dirigió al clóset sacó una maleta y fue a la cómoda donde comenzó a buscar la ropa. La cama crujido rápidamente tomó su varita y se dio vuelta apuntando.

Un hombre estaba acostado en la cama apuntándolo a la vez con una varita, entrecerraron los ojos y se dirigieron miradas de furia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es la casa de Herrmione, es mi novio, porr lo cual me quedo a dormir"

"Pero ella no está aquí"

"¿Y que haces tu aquí?"

"¿Qué te importa?- le lanzó Harry

"Estás en la casa de tu ex esposa rregistrrando sus cosas"

"Primero, no estoy registrando nada. Segundo, Hermione me envió a buscar sus cosas. Tercero, ella no vivirá aquí por medio año"

"¿Qué!"

"Estará este semestre enseñando en Hogwarts"

"Perro no me ha dicho nada"

"No sabía que se te tenía que informar de todo, sólo eres el novio"- Krum lo miró con odio.

"¿Y tu como sabes _solo_ eres el ex esposo?"

"Empezando no sólo soy el ex esposo de Hermione, también soy el padre de sus hijos, y además estaré con ella enseñando durante todo este semestre"

"¡A no!"- y tras decir eso se levantó y se fue al baño.

"Búlgaro idiota"- Harry terminó de sacar las cosas de Hermione y fue a la pieza de sus hijos, tomó las escobas y se dirigió a la chimenea- "3080 Valle Godric"- nuevamente el proceso lo impulsó por el piso al llegar a su casa luego de un largo viaje en la red flu.- "Por fin en casa"

Dejó las cosas al lado de la chimenea y limpió lo que habían comido en el desayuno, subió a su habitación y buscó toda la ropa necesaria, todos los instrumentos que necesitaba y a Hedwig, bajó más o menos a la hora.

"Dirección Hogwarts"- dijo entrando por tercera vez en la chimenea, afirmaba fuertemente las cosas que llevaba en las manos, se mareó por el viaje luego de un rato salió al despacho de la directora, este estaba vacío.

Bajó y se dirigió a su habitación, desde adentro se escuchaba bulla, unos cuantos gritos, pegó la oreja a la puerta esforzándose por entender las palabras, en esos momentos deseaba unas orejas extensibles.

"…no puedo creerlo¡Como se te ocurre interrumpir una clase y dejarme en vergüenza delante de mis alumnos y mi hija¡Que te crees!"

"Perrdóname Herrmione"

"Esta vez te pasaste de la línea Viktor"

"Prrometo no hacerrlo otrra vez"- Harry sintió un largo silencio, enfureció de seguro lo había perdonado- "¿De quien es la otrra cama?

"De Harry"

"¡POTTERR¡Te prrohibo que duerrmas con ese imbecil!"- el ojiverde sonrió tras la puerta, el sabía que lo peor después de que Hermione te perdonara era salir con otra cosa.

"¡Tú no estás en calidad de exigirme ni prohibirme nada!"

"¡Clarro que sí, soy tu novio!"

"¡Novio¡Cuando vea un anillo en este dedo te respetaré el cien por ciento! Pero ahora soy una adulta y se comportarme, si confiaras en mí no harías escándalos."

"En el que no confío es él"

"Harry no ha hecho nada de lo cual puedas desconfiar. Ahora por favor, no quiero seguir peleando contigo, tengo que volver a clases"

Las campanas se escucharon al igual que unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las aulas y Krum salió tras la puerta, vio a Harry agachado escuchando, este se paró rápidamente. Viktor lo miró y lo golpeó fuertemente.

Harry lo miró soltó todas las maletas y se lanzó contra el búlgaro. Ambos comenzaron una pelea espectacular, combos iban y combos venían, la gran mayoría de los alumnos apoyaban a Harry, pero no faltaban los que conocían a Krum como gran icono del Quidditch mundial y lo avivan fervorosamente. Al rato Hermione salió de la habitación y vio a los dos golpeándose.

"¡PAREN!"- Harry lo hizo al instante, lo mejor no era desafiar a Hermione, Krum la miró y le propino un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en la nariz, el ojiverde cayó de espalda y se sobaba la zona golpeada donde claramente salía sangre, a los instante llegó Sirius y Francis.

"¡Papá!"-gritó la chica se agachó y le ayudó a limpiarse la nariz, Sirius lo paró.

"Débil, tus hijos tienen que levantarrte"- Hermione se puso roja de ira. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro, el hombre dio media vuelta y la chica le pegó una fuerte bofetada, más fuerte que la que le dio a Draco en tercer año.

"_Sus_ hijos no debieron haberlo levantado si tú me hubieras hecho caso y no le hubieras golpeado la nariz. Ahora ¡vete!"- Viktor le lanzó una última mirada de odio a Harry, Francis y a Sirius, comenzó a salir del círculo y le dio una patada al pie del primogénito de los Potter.

Harry se paró inmediatamente, lo dio vuelta y lo golpeó tan fuerte que Krum no se levantó del suelo, ni siquiera reaccionaba.

"Y eso es para que no te vuelvas a meter con _nuestros_ hijos"

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

_Gracias por leer, trate de actualizar rapidamente para que asi vayan interesandose en la historia, los primeros capitulos seran de pura introduccion a como va la vida de nuestros personajes.. Luego comenzaran las olimpiadas como se desarrola, etc... (Ya ta todo planeado, no se preocupen.. jejeje)_

_Bueno respecto al capi, me gusto mucho, encuentro que las relaciones son ligeras y entretenidas, no crean que nos libraremos de Krum tan facilemnte... Es bastante perseverante.. jajaja..._

_Reviews:_

_pepote: Grax Maxi! Ya di agradecimientos.. jajajaja... QUe hay pa mañana? jajajaja..._

_Amnydic1991: Grax! Actualize lo más rapido que pude, pero entre el colegio, multiples actividades extracurriculares y tres historias, el tiempo no es algo que sobre, pero bueno aqui esta.. Lee mis otras historias!_

_halenevil: Grax!Te digo enseguida que las olimpiadas serán muuuuuy buuuueeeenaaaasssss... jajajaja.. a mi parecer van a estar super entretenidas.. Mini-recontra-chiquitito- avance: El lugar en donde se desarrollara usara el mismo hechizo repeledor que el campo en los mundiales de Quidditch.. Imaginen! jejeje.._

_Agus y Moony: Grax! Si, a mi tb me gusta la idea (no estaria escribiendo si no fuera asi.. jajaja).. Respecto s Sev, hay que esperan un poco, ya aparecerá.. muajajajaja... Todo de a poco, en este capi no salen mucho otros personajes nuevos, pero lo haran, todavia quedan capitulos asi que no te preocupes... Acepto las aprobaciones a los personajes jiijiiijiji_

_Thiago: Gracias!_

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora, esperen y dejen hartos RRRRRRRR!_

_Lean:_

_Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín..._

_Regresa a mí..._


	3. ¡¿Los libros sólo ayudan!

**_Aviso:__ Aquí está el tercer cápitulo.. Quisieras informarles que no podré actualiazar en una semana, debido a las pruebas de fin de periodo.. asi que nus vemus!_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._ **

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito..._**

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**Capitulo 3¡¿Los libros sólo ayudan!**

Hermione muy enojada llevó a Viktor a la enfermería, Francis la acompañó. Harry había respondido bien, el búlgaro había insultado a sus hijos y eso no se lo perdonaría.

"Gracias papá"

"De nada hijo. Ahora vete a clases, me toca con ustedes en una horas"

"Adiós"

El ahora profesor entró a su habitación, había unos papeles tirados en el suelo, ni se molestó en levantarlos, fue hacia el baño y se encerró ahí. Miró al gran espejo que tenía enfrente, su reflejo mostraba a un Harry bastante golpeado, sangre en el labio y el ojo comenzaba a ponerse morado.

"Ahora me doy cuenta que los búlgaros no se tienen que subestimar"- se sobó la mejilla.

**SssssssssssS**

"Buenos… Buenas tardes"- rectificó al ver su reloj muggle- "Soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry Potter"- _Suena raro_, sonrió, miró a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin pertenecientes a quinto año- "me gustaría saber que han visto hasta ahora…"

Una hermosa chica rubia levantó la mano.

"¿Si Christina?"- era la hija de Draco y Ginny.

"Hemos visto algunos hechizos de defensa, estudiado las maldiciones imperdonables y teoría"

"En ese caso creo que deberíamos aprender a enfrentar a uno de los seres más viles y horrendos que existen: los dementotes. Para lo cual es necesario aprender el Patronus ¿lo han hecho?"- todos negaron con la cabeza menos Sirius.

La clase se desarrolló normalmente, de vez en cuando le venían dolores de cabeza debido a la pelea, pero era aguantable.

"Comenzaremos con la relajación; respiren profundamente por la nariz y boten por la boca"- Harry se sentía bien al ver a toda la clase hacer lo que pedía- "Ahora mientras respiran comenzaran a apretar su cuerpo lentamente por partes, primero los pies, luego las piernas y así sucesivamente soltándolas"

La hora pasó rápidamente y los chicos salieron del salón.

"Papá…"

"¿Qué ocurre Sirius?"

"Es necesario que tenga que participar en la clases, sabes que ya se hacer el Patronus…"

"Sirius no seas tan engreído, eso te jugará en contra"

"Pero ya lo se hacer…"

"Veamos…"- Harry se acercó a un viejo ropero, le recordó sus años de colegio cuando en tercero Lupin les enseño el Riddikulus! Estaba al fondo de la sala y temblaba cada vez más fuerte al sentir que alguien se acercaba.-"Ven… Es sólo un boggart. Quiero saber a que le temes"

"No creo que sea buena idea"

"No seas cobarde"- el chico se acercó indeciso, se notaba que no sabía muy bien que era lo que de verdad temía. Harry abrió la puerta sonriendo, una gran sombra salió y comenzó a materializarse.

Harry no creía el verdadero temor de su hijo mayor. Enfrente del chico había un grupo de gente todos disgustados con Sirius, otros se reían de él. Compañeros, profesores, chicas, y hasta ¡él! Una niña se paró en frente y comenzó a mirarlo de manera despreciativa. Sirius estaba apretando los puños tratando de controlarse pero cada vez eran más, se multiplicaban.

"¡Ri… ri… Riddikulus!"- y el grupo de personas se derritió quedando una sueva espuma en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí"

"¿A eso le temes¿Al rechazo?"- Sirius asintió.- "No debes temerle a eso, todos nos destacaremos de una u otra forma, siempre habrá alguien a quien le importes"

"Pero no te he demostrado que se hacer el patronus"

"¡Ah! Bueno es que eso era para aprovechar el momento, ocurre que yo le he temido a la misma cosa durante los últimos…"- sus ojos miraron hacia arriba como tratando de buscar información en su cerebro- " 22 años más o menos"

"¡22 años!"- el padre asintió.

"Pensé que alguna vez cambiaría, al nacer ustedes uno de mis peores miedos era perderlos a ustedes, pero no ha sido así. Soy una persona muy miedosa y que ha pasado por muchas cosas, lo acepto y debe ser por eso que se me materializa un dementor cada vez que me enfrento a un boggart"

"¿Miedoso?"

"Una cosa es ser miedoso, otra distinta es ser cobarde. El miedo no es para avergonzarse, el miedo nos ayuda a poder surgir y ser precavidos, al formar una familia los miedos se multiplican y eso me ha pasado. Ahora quiero que te pares a mi lado y abriré la puerta, si logras ahuyentar al boggart puedo pensar que sabes manejarlo. Porque ojo, un boggart no es nada comparado a un dementor"- Harry abrió la puerta y una figura oscura con una manos viscosas y putrefactas bajo una capa aparecía desde el ropero.

"¿Así son los dementores?"- la habitación oscureció y se puso fría.

"Peor…"

"Expecto Patronum"- un pequeño humo salió de la varita y repelió al boggart haciéndolo retroceder.- "Listo"

"¿Eso? Sirius¿Seguro que te enseñaron?"

"No"- bajó la cabeza- "Lo leí en un libro de mamá"

"¡Expecto Patronum!"- un hermoso ciervo plateado salió de la varita de Harry y rodeó al boggart haciéndolo entrar nuevamente en el ropero.

"¡Wow!"

"Eso es un patronus… Ahora quiero que aprendas algo muy importante, los libros ayudan, pero lo magia está dentro de ti, confía en tus instintos, siempre…"

"¿Disculpa¿Los libros sólo ayudan?"

"Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Buscando a Sirius, supuse que estaría aquí. Hijo los libros son mucho más que ayuda, son tus bases, no dudes en utilizarlos"

"Pero eso es sólo teoría, la práctica lleva al maestro"

"Pero los libros te levaron a hacerlo"

Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión en la que su hijo tuvo que finalmente interrumpir.

"Mamá, papá, ambas opiniones son válidas y se complemente, paren de pelear por estupideces"

Todos se rieron.

"¿Qué pasó con Krum?"

"Nada…"

"¿Nada?..."

"Le di un tiempo"

"Pero Hermione es que no puedes ser más tonta… ¿No viste como pateó a tu hijo?"

"Pidió disculpas, y por favor no me vengas ahora tú con sermones, que con una persona me basta y me sobra. Adiós"

**SssssssssssS**

"Hola Ron"

"Hola Harry"

"¿No estás haciendo clases¡Thewlis baja de inmediato!"

Ron miraba desde el suelo a sus alumnos de primer año. Thewlis acaba de golpear con la parte trasera a una compañera.

"¿Acaso no viste que golpeaste con la escoba a tu compañera!"

"No profesor"- el chico bajó la cabeza, Harry tuvo que reprimir la risa.

"¡Ahora sube y con más cuidado!"

"Amigo, tienes muy poca paciencia"

"Es que no puedo entender como les cuesta tanto tomar una escoba y montarla"

"Tienen sólo 11 años. Recuerdo que por pocos botas a Lavender ese año"- Ron titubeó como si quisiera reprochar.

"Pero aún así. Estos son mucho más lentos que nosotros. ¿Sabes cuanto se demoraron en levantar la escoba?"- Harry negó con la cabeza- "¡Dos clases!"

"¿Qué casas?"

"Slytherin fue la única que lo hizo a la primera"- se notaba un dejo de odio hacia la palabra Slytherin.

"Al parecer te cuesta ser imparcial ¿No?"

"No mucho, ya que no lo soy. Si Snape nos trataba mal por ser Gryffindors¿porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? Además todos los puntos y los retos se los merecen, en verdad son pesados"

"Yo no he tenido muchos problemas"

"Por suerte. Estos diablos me hacen rabiar todo el día, ni mis hijos dieron tanto problema"- ambos rieron ante el comentario.

**SssssssssssS**

Las semanas pasaron. Hermione y Viktor seguían junto y se estaba viendo más seguido al búlgaro por el castillo.

Harry caminaba por los pasillo tenía hora libre, horas de paz sin interrupción. Le encantaba su trabajo, enseñar lo que ama. Pero tener a cargo todos los días a un grupo de alumnos que a veces ni escuchaban llegaba a ser molesto. De pronto algo captó su atención. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione y Krum entraban al despacho de la directora. ¿Krum? Que tenía que el hacer ahí, la única relación que había era algo que tuviera que ver con sus hijos, pero el era el padre, porque no lo llamaron. Apuró el paso como quien no quiere toparse con nadie.

"¡Harry!"- se hizo el despistado y fijó la vista en su ex director. Este más canoso que nunca, sus ojos tras las gafas de media luna demostraban la sabiduría que siempre había impresionado a Harry.

"¡Ministro!"- saludó el morocho

"Creo que sería de utilidad su presencia en la reunión ¿Ningún problema?"- miró a los que subían las escaleras. Sólo Krum no respondió y levantó la vista.- "Entonces, venga"- Harry había cumplido su objetivo subió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todos entraron al despacho circular y tomaron asiento en diferentes lugares. Harry no tenía la menor idea de que podía tratarse la reunión.

"Disculpe profesor ¿de que se trata la reunión?"

"Bueno señor Potter. ¿Recuerda su cuarto año? Por supuesto- miró a Krum y estaba besando a Hermione, claro que lo recordaba, ese año la chica había conocido a su ahora novio. Apretó los dientes disimulando bastante bien.

"El año del torneo"

"Exactamente"

"¿Habrá un torneo?"- sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, ver a Francis o Sirius ganando la copa sería el orgullo más grande. Pero el torneo no se celebraba hace años.

"No, pero conoce las Olimpiadas Mágicas ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto ¿Qué tiene que ver con Hogwarts?"

"Ocurre que este año habrán Olimpiadas Escolares Internacionales"

"¿Verdad?"- esto era aun mejor.

"Así es. Hogwarts será el representante de Inglaterra"

"¿Y que alumnos irán?"

"Eso queríamos discutir"

"Yo encuentro que vayan sólo los sextos años"- agregó Hermione

"El problema"- argumentó Dumbledore- "Es que nos faltaría gente"

"Y sólo los de sexto no. También deberían ir de cuarto y quinto"

"Los de cuarto son muy pequeños Harry"

"Herm, si mal no recuerdo cuando iba en cuarto participe en el torneo y me enfrente a Voldemort, incluso cuando iba en primer año lo hice"

"Pero tú eras distinto"

"Claro que no, tenía 11 años al igual que todos"

"Pero nos tenías a nosotros"

"Y ellos irán en equipo"

"Exactamente"- repitió el ministro- "Tendrán que armar diferente equipos para cada rama de la competencia. Yo opino que de cuarto a sexto. Los de séptimo tiene los EXTASIS"

"¿Y los de quinto que tienen las MHB y los de sexto que tiene las TIMO?"

"Bueno Minerva, yo creo que la competencia valdrás como calificación"

"¿Esto va a ser a fin de año?"

"Desde la mitad de semestre. Los profesores que fueron a la conferencia, están ahí debido a esta competencia, están preparando las pruebas. Ustedes deberán viajar con cada equipo"

"¿Equipos?"- preguntó Harry

"Si, señor Potter, equipos, conjuntos de alumnos que representaran al colegio en diversas ramas: Defensa, Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Quidditch, etc."

"No puedo creerlo"

"Créalo. Porque tendrá que empezar a elegir sus mejores alumnos para su clase."

"Excelente"- agregó el ojiverde.

"Ahora"- la voz de la directora llamó la atención de todos-"Quiero que me ayuden en la redacción de los documentos para cada profesor, deben informarse sobre la situación"

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

_Holis otra vez! Me demore más en actualizar que la vez anterior, pero las pruebas y trabajos en el colegio requieren trabajo.. Tal como diej arriba, no podre actualizar nada en una semana mas o menos, asi que hartos reviews para que cuando abra mi mail este lleno de botfanfiction _jajajaja...

Este capi no es muy largo y tiene sus buenos comentarios, poco a poco ire presentando la competencia, en los siguientes capitulos se llevarab sorpresas.. y cuidado chicos ROMA ya viene! jejejeje...

Vieron que Krum no era tan facil de eliminar? jejeje...

_Reviews:_

_Thiago: Muchas gracias! Me encantan los reviews laaaaaarguiiiiisiiiiimos... jejejeje los adoro.. No te preocupes.. He tratado de avanzar en tu historia, pero el tiempo! me encantaria tener un giratiempo.. a kien no!.. jajaja.. Bueno sobre lo 1º ya sabran es uno de los misterios del fic.. respecto a lo 2º Krum no me cae tan bien.. Y me da lo mismo ke piense el (me refiero a Viktor).. ejejje jajaja Pero no puedo ser tan mala en too caso, aunke pronto se enteraran de ciertas cositas... muajajajaja.._

_Agus y Moony: Si.. espero que sean hartos capis aunke no deseo que sea un fic de 30 capitulos... Pero muchas grax por el RR deja muchos mas!_

_lestelada: Garx! Estoy muy emocionada.. la tercera es la vencida, me había costado conseguir gente que leyera mis fics, pero pro fin encontre una trama que envuelve.. muchas grax!_

_layn: Si! Espero que asi sea.. y asi será O.o jajaja.. Bueno les quiero pedir perdon anticipadamente porque no he podido profundizar en los otros persos, pero pronto será así.. no se preocupen!_

_Amnydic1991: jajaja... igual me cuaesta a veces actualizar.. pero escribir me apasiona.. asi ke aki me tienen... jajajaj... (me rio caleta.. jajajaja) Bueno grax por el RR sigue leyendo!_

_VehuélAngel: Por fin! Te lees todos mis fics.. y este es como el 3º review.. uno por fic.. jajaja.. Mal amigo! Te cuesta mas leerte mis historias... :'( snif..snif.. :p Pero bueno, y leete el Cetro! Ya tiene su 20º capi.. Y la peli es muy triste no me pidas lo contrario.. En el cine llore cinco veces no mas... No el 10 de lo que llore en la csa.. jejejeje.._

_karly radcliffe: Grax! Ke emocionante saber que deje incognitas.. tralalala..jajajaja.. Bueno espero que este tb te guste, y te leas mis otros fics.. eso va pa todo el resto.. jejeje.._

_pepote: Jajajaja... si el momentum del medina, tenia ke salir.. jajajaja... Bueno grax por el horario aunke era de un dia antes.. nu porta.. jajaja!_

_Ginger: Grax! No, no habra tanta violencia.. Pero de vez en cuando me gusto aramar algun pleito, lo encuentro emocionante y me imagino yo golpeando a alguien que me cae realmente mal.. jejeje... Pero bueno.. Mcuhas grax.. No habra tanta violencia.._

_pllc: Muchas grax! Trato de hacer summary interesantes, pero a veces no funciona.. lo bueno es que lo leiste y eso es lo que importa.. Bye!_

_Hisakumi: No te preocupes que continuare... Y entre mas reviews mejor! Si.. viva los reviews.. en un fic lei que alguien ponia que los reviews eran la gasolina para escribir fics.. la apoyo! Muchas Garx!_

_ViCtOrItA: Si me vieras lloras de emocion.. tus reviews son super importantes para mi.. amigui.. grax! jejeje e alegra que te gusten mis locas historias.. y yo me sorprendo a mi misma.. porque tp se como lo hago.. jajajaja!_

_Jany: Aqui esta el trecer capi! jejejeje.. Bueno muchas grax como siempre... y la pelea estuvo genial o no? jajajaj Saludos a la Nico!_

_Hirosaki: No te preocupes yo ayudaré.. En realidad a mi gusto estos personajes seran grandes en cuanto a responsabilidades y fisico.. Pero su forma de ser se mantendra, por mi los dejaria como adolescentes para siempre, incluso esta faceta de asulto me dificulta, porque antes ponia: El chico.. el joven.. el muchacho.. Pero ahora para referirme a ciertos personajes debo poner el auror... el profesor.. el ahora padre.. y me cuesta caleta.. jajajajaj! Muchas grax! El caliz tb es mi libro favorito y es por lo mismo.. tratare de ke sea igual de llamativo..!_

_Y eso ha sido todo por hoy.. nos vemos la prox semana.. Disfruten la lectura!_


	4. Los seleccionados

**_Aviso:__ Aquí está elcuarto cápitulo.. He vuelto! Lo que tiene es el acta enviada a los docentes.._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._ **

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito..._**

**OooooooooooooooO**

**Capitulo 4: Los seleccionados**

Los días habían pasado y se les había enviado un documento a todos los profesores que tendrían que participar en el evento.

**OLIMPIADAS ESCOLARES**

**MAGICAS INTERNACIONALES**

**2015**

Este año desarrollará una nueva versión e las Olimpiadas Escolares Mágicas Internacionales, en la ciudad de Roma. Para eso usted está invitado(a) a participar como capitán de un equipo de 3 alumnos. Uno de 4º, otro de 5º y el tercero de 6º año. Para la selección ha sido citado (a) para este fin de semana en una reunión que se desarrollará en el despacho de la Directora y en la que participaran los siguientes docentes:

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:** Harry Potter

**Herbología:** Neville Longbottom

**Transformaciones:** Nymphadora Tonks

**Encantamientos:** Hermione Granger

**Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas:** Lunatika Weasley

**Pociones:** Draco Malfoy

**Equipo de Quidditch:** Ronald Weasley

**Enfermería:** Ginevra Weasley

Esperando su comprensión

Se despide atentamente a usted.

Minerva McGonnagal

**Directora de Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore

**Ministro de la Magia**

Hermione Granger

**Jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional**

Ludo Bagman

**Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos**

Harry guardó su pergamino en el bolsillo y dijo la contraseña para entrar al despacho. La vieja gárgola de metal dio vueltas ando paso a la ya conocida escalera de caracol. Llegó a las puertas de roble y tocó. Una áspera y profunda voz lo dejó pasar, el ministro ya había llegado. Abrió las puertas, sólo faltaba él.

-"Podrrías haberrte demorrado menos"

-"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

-"Acompañando a mi novia"

Viktor Krum se había acercado a "interrogarlo"

-"A mi parecer no deberías estar aquí, podrías dar nuestras estrategias a tu país ¿no?"

Dumbledore se había acercado a escuchar la conversación.

-"¿Algo ocurre Harry?"- los celestes ojos penetraron a Harry, el ex director entendía lo que sucedía. Asintió levemente- "Viktor, creo que deberías retirarte"

-"Perro…"

-"Lo siento, Harry tiene razón…"

Krum miró a Harry con odio y dejó la habitación, Albus se sentó detrás del escritorio.

-"Bien hecho Harry, primer round, ganado"- era Ludo Bagman. Harry le sonrió y se acercó al escritorio junto con sus compañeros de trabajo.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- un susurró lo hizo darse media vuelta.

-"Porque no nos conviene, Herm…"

-"Sabes que no iba a decir nada"

-"Estudió en Durmstrang, no lo sé. Aparte, como puedes defender a quien pateó a tu hijo"

-"No lo pateó, sólo se tropezó con el pie de Sirius, y él ya acepto las disculpas de Viktor"- el ojiverde bufó

-"Cambiemos de tema. ¿A quien elegirás?"

-"¿Elegir?"- preguntó la castaña

-"Si… para las olimpiadas. Sirius o Francis"

-"Si de mejor alumnos se trata, tendré que elegir a Francis. Sirius no es tan bueno en Encantamientos"

-"En mi clase ambos son espectaculares, pero si tu eliges a Francis, me quedaré con Sirius"

-"Esta bien"

-"Señor Potter, señorita Granger"- la voz de la directora los interrumpió- "Creo que la reunión es aquí"

-"Lo siento profesora"- respondieron ambos al unísono

-"La idea es elegir los mejores alumnos de cada año por clases, espero que sean objetivos"- Mcgonnagal miró a Ron, el pelirrojo enrojeció.- "Por lo que creo que entienden la razón de por que están aquí"

-"¿Somos los capitanes de equipo?"- la irónica voz de Draco llamó la atención de los presentes y dejo a la directora apretando los labios.

-"Obviamente"- McGonnagal se acomodo las gafas- "La competencia esta dividida en sus ramas, los puntos obtenidos en cada prueba, serán sumados y así los colegios pasarán de ronda en su propio grupo ¿Entendido?"- todos hicieron gestos afirmativos.

-"Ahora necesitamos saber quienes asistirán"- interrumpió Ludo Bagman- "¿Alguien ya tiene sus postulantes? Cabe recordar que el equipo de quidditch puede repetirse"

-"¿Repetirse?"- preguntó Ron

-"Los alumnos Ron"- agregó Hermione- "Los seleccionados de diferentes casas pueden ser los que vayan por otros equipos, incluso puedes intentar que sean de los que elegiremos ahora, entre menos alumnos mejor"

-"Entonces… comencemos con… Defensa ¿Harry?"

-"Gracias ministro. Bueno para 4º me gustaría Thomas Weasley, 5º Sirius y 6º Loreana… Mars"- termino por decir el ojiverde tras leer una pequeña libreta.

-"¡Hey! Yo quería a Loreana para Transformaciones"- Tonks saltó de su asiento, la chica era la única profesora que había permanecido en Hogwarts, ya que estaba haciendo reemplazo desde el pasado año y el profesor titular había ido a la conferencia.

-"Pero la chica es excelente en Defensa"

-"Lo siento Nymphadora, el señor Potter la ha pedido primero"

-"Pero directora…"

-"Lo siento… Aceptado Harry… Hermione anota los nombre por favor."

-"Esta bien"- la castaña tomo nota de los nombres de los alumnos.

Poco a poco cada profesor había ido seleccionando su equipo, los que eran pareja habían optado por dividirse a sus hijos.

Neville había optado por su hija, Martin Kreuk un esforzado alumno de 5º de Hufflepuff y Rebecca Warwick perteneciente a Ravenclaw, muy diestra con las plantas, especialmente las peligrosas.

Tonks luego de la discusión con Harry eligió a Mark Richardson un acaudalado Slytherin, que los conocimientos familiares le habían ayudado mucho en el ramo, a Christina de 5º e hija de Draco, y a Daniel Montague, el cual tenía excelentes capacidades de concentración, algo vital en transformaciones.

Hermione había seleccionado a su hija, a Marian Hawk, una chica de Gryffindor que era muy rápida con su varita y a John Weasley, el cual tenía excelente memoria y era hijo de su mejor amigo.

Luna quiso tener a su sobrino Justin Malfoy, a su hija Mandy y a la hija de un viejo amigo Lois Creevey, la chica era una Gryffindor y era muy cariñosa con las criaturas, su madre muggle era veterinaria.

Draco tomó a Richard Peet, un Slytherin que tenía bastante conocimientos de pociones tenebrosas, su padre había sido un importante mortífago, pero el chico logró salir de ese mundo gracias a su madre; A Robert Thomas, sorpresivamente el chico había salido muy bien en el ramo y tenía buen corte de ingredientes; y por supuesto a su orgullo: Cindy, su hija mayor que había seguido sus pasos en cuanto al tratamiento de pociones.

Y por último Ron se encargó de sacar de los seleccionados a los 7 mejores, luego tendría que ver quien sería el capitán, dos de Gryffindor, Justin Malfoy y Sirius Potter; tres de Ravenclaw, Mandy Weasley, Robert Thomas y John Weasley; y dos de Slytherin, Christina Malfoy y Loreana Mars.

-"¿Ninguno de Hufflepuff señor Weasley?"

-"Lo siento directora, no tengo nada en contra de la casa, pero esos chicos en quidditch son asco"

-"¡SEÑOR WEALEY!"

-"Lo siento directora, pero hay que ser sinceros"- Harry reprimió una risita.

-"No quiero que denigre a una casa"

-"No es denigrar, es ser realistas"

Ahora el salón rompió en carcajadas con la sincera voz de Ron. Pasaron los minutos y Hermione organizó los datos, cada profesor tendría que informar a sus seleccionados y citarlos a la reunión de quidditch. Los profesores salieron del despacho.

-"¿Creo que fe poco imparcial tu selección?"- dijo Harry sarcásticamente

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Todos menos Loreana son hijos nuestros"

-"Lo siento, pero son los mejores"

SssssssssssS

Harry había citado a sus tres seleccionados a las 5.00 de la tarde de ese día, habían pasado un par de días desde la reunión con los docentes. Loreana y Thomas habían llegado hasta su despacho. La chica tenía el pelo largo y ondulado completamente negro y tenía una blanca piel, los labios con un fuerte rosa opacaban sus ojos azules ojos. Harry se contuvo de preguntarle si su madre la había hechizado para parecerse a la Blanca Nieves, un personajes de cuentos muggles.

-"¿No has visto a Sirius?"- le preguntó al chico

-"No tío"

Habían pasado 20 minutos y Sirius no llegaba. De pronto apareció en la puerta y gritó mirando hacia el pasillo.

-"¡NOS VEMOS EN DOS HORAS EN LA SALA COMUN!"

-"¡Sirius!"

-"Lo siento papá"- el chico se sentó y puso los pies sobre una mesa.

-"Bájalos"- Sirius lo hizo- "¿Por qué demoraste tanto?"

-"Estaba mostrando a Lucy como volar en la escoba"

-"¿No se llama Josie tu novia?"

-"Josie… Josie…"- el Gryffindor subió la mirada tratando de recordar, después de unos segundos- "¡Josie! Termine con ella hace bastante"- Harry bufó.

-"Esta bien, síganme"

Caminaron hasta llegar al quinto piso, Harry cerró los ojos y apareció una puerta, la sala multiuso.

-"Pasen"

-"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó Loreana

-"El salón multiuso"- respondieron los tres hombres al unísono

-"¿Cómo lo conocen?"- preguntó el profesor

-"El mapa de Francis"- respondieron los dos chicos.

-"OK, tomen asiento"

El lugar estaba algo parecido a como lo instalaban en las reuniones del ED, sólo que ahora había más iluminación y sillas frente a una pizarra. Los tres alumnos se sentaron.

-"Como ustedes saben han sido seleccionados para participar en el equipo de Defensa en la Olimpiadas"- todos asintieron- "Estas olimpiadas Escolares se desarrollarán en Roma"- todos abrieron los ojos incrédulos- "Si, en Roma. Por lo que necesitaré la autorización de tus padres Loreana. Quiero que estudien bastantes hechizos en libros de defensa, pueden encontrarlos en la biblioteca. Quiero que anoten los que les parezca más útiles y yo se los enseñaré. Luego veremos y nos regiremos bajo las bases de nuestras pruebas. Deben estar tranquilos, nos iremos luego de vacaciones de navidad. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

-"Sí. ¿Nos juntaremos?"

-"Buena pregunta Tommy. Por supuesto. Todos los viernes en la noche a las 8.00 aquí mismo"

-"Pero…"

-"Sin peros Sirius… Representarán a su país y no quiero quejas, si n quieres participar dilo ahora mismo"- el chico bajó la cabeza- "eso es todo por hoy, toma Loreana" - le pasó la autorización- "Quiero que hagan lo que les pedí, para la próxima semana quiero al menos 30 contraataques útiles"

Los chicos salieron y Harry los siguió, sabía que esta sería una importante tarea.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

Hola! Me demore un siglo en actualizar ¿verdad? Pero aqui les dejo este caoitulo es cortito, pero me gusta, no es tan apasionante y no tiene muchas escenas buenas, pero prometo que la siguiente será mejor.

Quiero aclarar que la "patada" que da Krum no es PATADA sino mas bien un empujo al pie de Sirius.. tp el hombre es tan malo.. Hermione no es tan tonta..

A continuación les dejo más ordenados los participantes de cada equipo...

>DCAO: Harry

4º Thomas Weasley: G - 5º Sirius Potter: G - 6º Loreana Mars: S

>Herbología: Neville

4º Anne Longbottom: G- 5º Matin Kreuk: H- 6º Rebecca Warwick:R

>Transformaciones: Tonks

4º Mark Richardson: S- 5º Christina Malfoy: S- 6º Daniel Montague: G

>Encantamientos: Hermione

4º Francis Potter: G- 5º Marian Hawk: G- 6º John Weasley: R

>CCM: Luna

4º Justin Malfoy:G- 5º Mandy Weasley: R - 6º Lois Creevey:G

>Pociones: Draco

4º Richard Peet: S- 5º Robert Thomas: R - 6º Cindy Malfoy: H

>Quidditch: Ron

Justin Malfoy: G - C

Mandy Weasley:R - C

Christina Malfoy: S - C

Robert Thomas: R - G

Loreana Mars: S - G

John Weasley: R - Gu

Sirius Potter: G - B

>Enfermería: Ginny

_Reviews:_

_Saga: Por eso no es mala madre.. sigue enojada con Krum, pero el pidió disculpas y no fue patada.. Harry exageró.. grax por leer.. bye!_

_Thiago: Muchas grax.. y perdon por no dejar rr en tu fic.. no he terminado por los examenes.. pero te prometo que lo hare... Como ya diej fue exageracion de Harry, pero igual.. Garcias por tu comentarios, me gusta que valorizen las cosas que transmito en mis fics.. porque mas que una simple historia, trato de reflejar virtudes y valores de los seres humanos, que es mucho más profundo que una simple trama.. yo creo que de eso se tratan los libros de Harry Potter, sus historias nos reflejan problemas que nos ocurren a todos los adolescentes y adultos, porque si uno cambia el contexto del problema se dará cuenta que todo calza.. Grax.. bye!_

_Agus y Moony: Grax por leer... y si, se "arreglaron" la cosas.. jajajaja_

_Juventina: Gracias! _

_Elementhp: Bueno.. es Hermione.. Primero tiene 'pituto' con la directora y segundo es mas organizada, Harry es muy destartalado y desordenado como para ser jefe de casa.._

_ViCtOrItA: Gracias_

_Layn: Jajajaja.. bueno pa la siguiente me lo dices... Si esos dos todavía se quieren, pero ya explique la razón de su separación.. Grax por leer!_

_pepote: Me encantan tus LARGOS comentarios.. jajajajaja Siempre tan manejado en el tema del habla.. jajajajaja_


	5. Operación Reconquista

**_Aviso:__ Lo que esta en '' son los pensamientos y hay FLASHBACKS_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._ **

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito..._**

**OooooooooooooooO**

**5º Capitulo: OPERACIÓN RECONQUISTA**

Los días pasaron y Harry estaba cada vez más alegre con su estadía en Hogwarts. A pesar de que todo duraría sólo por un semestre, algo lo esperaba y sería espectacular. Los profesores que habían ido al Consejo de las Olimpiadas mandaban lechuzas regularmente, y así los profesores 'actuales' mantenían a sus alumnos al día.

Las noticias de las olimpiadas habían corrido rápidamente pero no habían sido entregadas oficialmente. McGonnagal había decidido darlas en la cena de esta noche.

La profesora se paró y golpeó suavemente con un cuchillo su copa, captando la atención de todo el alumnado.

-"Susurró"- miró las mesas- "Claro está que han escuchado diversos rumores sobre cierta competencia internacional interescolar"- los murmullos aumentaron, por lo que la Directora aumento su voz tenuemente- "Ahora, si se quedan en silencio, les explicaré detalladamente"- ni una mosca volaba, sólo el suave roce que producían las velas al flotar producía un pequeño siseo- "Las Olimpiadas Escolares Mágicas Internacionales, se realizarán en la ciudad de Roma y Hogwarts ha sido seleccionado para representar a Inglaterra"- el lugar irrumpió en aplausos, cuando estos se calmaron la Directora prosiguió- "Estas olimpiadas serán constituidas por diversas ramas y habrá un equipo por cada uno. Estos equipos estarán conformados por 3 alumnos del colegio. Uno de 4º, otro de 5º y el tercero de 6º. Los alumnos ya han sido seleccionados y de entre ellos se conformó el equipo de Quidditch. Todos los profesores que pertenecen a esas ramas, serán los capitanes que ayudarán a los equipos en competencia, y es por esta razón que la mayoría de los profesores no están presentes. Ellos han asistido al Consejo que se encarga de seleccionar las pruebas…"

-"¿Por qué no fuiste Tonks?"- Harry le preguntó al oído

-"Dos razones"- respondió- "Primera, quiero ser capitana de equipo, y segunda, no tenía ganas de pasar todo un semestre con ancianos"- ambos rieron disimuladamente.

**SssssssssssS **

Una suave y fría brisa rozaba su cara mientras volaba por sobre los terrenos del colegio. Lo único que lo relajaba completamente era la sensación de libertad sobre una escoba. Su vieja Saeta de Fuego. Tenía de las nuevas, pero no había ninguna como aquélla. Montarla lo hacía sentir un adolescente otra vez. Como el "niño-que-vivió", como ese joven que ganaba los partidos de quidditch o escapaba de Voldemort cada año.

Habían pasado años desde que el último mortífago fue apresado tras la muerte de su señor, pero siempre mantenía el temor de una nueva era oscura y que podría atormentar la felicidad de sus hijos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Un deshabitado y frío lugar mantenía a un joven en el suelo. Su nariz sangraba y tenía varias magulladuras en el cuerpo. Un hombre en negra capa arrastraba los pies, yendo de un lado a otro incitándolo a pararse de pie. No había nadie y lo único que se oía era la agitada respiración del chico._

_-"'¡CRUCIO!"- el chico se retorció en el piso de dolor, pero ya no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno._

_De pronto un sonido demostró la aparición de otros dos jóvenes, un pelirrojo y una chica castaña._

_-"¡Deja a Harry!"_

_-"Como si un gran traicionero a la sangre me lo impidiera. ¡EXPELLIARMUS!"- el pecoso chico salió por los aires- "¡DESMAIUS!"- agregó_

_-"¡RON!"_

_-"¡Oh! La sangre sucia… No que Potter era tu novio. Cuidado chico, las mujeres son unas ratas, aunque no durarás mucho para verlo"·- esa fría y aguda risa congeló hasta los huesos de la chica._

_-"¡Déjalo!"- gritó la castaña apuntando con su varita al ver que el oscuro hombre pateaba a Harry en el suelo._

_-"Déjame pensarlo…"- se llevó la mano a la boca irónicamente- "En tus sueños… ¡CRUCIO!"_

_-"Hermione…"- trató de hablar pero apenas salía la voz._

_La chica gritó de dolor, era desgarrador, incluso su propio grito dolía, el hechizo había sido enviado con todas sus fuerzas, luego de acabar, la castaña quedó tiritando en el suelo. Voldemort se disponía a hacerlo por segunda vez._

_-"A ver si te paras…"- dijo con una siseante voz- "¡CRUCIO!"- la joven soltó un segundo gritó que era amortiguado por el suelo._

_-"¡SUELTALA!"- gritó Harry aunque no muy convincente_

_-"Ven por ella"_

_-"¡SUELTALA!"- cada vez recuperaba más y más su tono de voz._

_-"Sólo si tu me detienes"_

_Harry se puso de pie y quedó a las espaldas de Lord Voldemort mientras apuntaba con la varita a la chica._

_-"Te digo que desistas…"- lentamente se dio vuelta_

_-"Quiero agregar, que tu padre fue igual de valiente que tú, dar su vida por una asquerosa sangre sucia, sólo que él no alcanzo a darme mucha batalla"- una horrible sonrisa se vio bajo la sombra._

_-"Ves… Ahí están tus errores…"_

_-"¿Cuáles?"- respondió con un altanero tono_

_-"Primero ni mi madre ni Hermione son 'asquerosas sangre sucia'… y segundo no daré mi vida. Tu perderás la tuya…"- una carcajada se escuchó en todo el lugar._

_-"¡Claro que no! No puedes hacer maldiciones imperdonables. 'Primero-comenzó a decir con una voz que imitaba la de un niño pequeño y chillón- porque están prohibidas por el ministerio, y segundo… no eres suficientemente malvado para matarme…"- dijo lo último de forma normal y grave_

_-"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"- Harry gritó tan fuerte y fue tan potente el rayo verde que salió despedido un metro hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo, mientras Lord Voldemort caía lentamente al suelo con su varita en la mano._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Voló hasta el campo de Quidditch y se dejó llevar por el peso hasta el suelo, antes de llegar giró bruscamente y subió nuevamente. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y una vieja snitch estaba con las alas enrolladas, al verse estar en el aire libre las abrió fugazmente y trató de revolotear, pero todavía era sujetada por su dueño, en la parte baja tenía grabadas las letras H.G.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era el último partido de la temporada y el último de los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin que pertenecían a 7º año. Las puntuaciones entre ambos iban empatadas, el que ganará el partido ganaría el año. Harry trataba de divisar la pequeñas snitch entre los jugadores, pero los empujones de Malfoy le dificultaban la concentración. Era verdad que se llevaban relativamente 'bien', pero hablamos de Quidditch, definitivamente había una guerra entre ellos._

_Ron había sido vencido por los nervios y Slytherin ganaba 120 – 80, Harry miró a su amigo y le dio una sonrisa, mientras sus verdes ojos se dirigían a las gradas, ahí una hermosa castaña lo miraba atenta y cariñosamente. Harry respiró profundamente y volvió su vista al campo; Malfoy se lanzaba en picada. Abajo estaba… Harry lo siguió sin pensarlo, pero Malfoy iba muy adelante, estaba a un metro de alcanzar la snitch, el ojiverde estaba que se golpeaba a si mismo. Un revuelo y un fuerte golpe hicieron caer de la escoba a Malfoy su propio golpeador había lanzado una bludger hacia _

_Harry, pero le había llegado al rubio, la snitch había desaparecido. El moreno sonrió para si mismo._

_Se elevó y cerca de los profesores brillaba, ella… la snitch. Voló, Malfoy todavía no se reponía, el Slytherin se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Harry y voló hasta donde Harry ambos se codeaban y estaban a un par de metros de la pequeñas pelotita. Nadie más jugaba, los equipos estaban estáticos mirando a los buscadores, el lugar en completo silencio. 5 metros… Malfoy golpeó a Harry en la nariz disimuladamente, el ojiverde soltó un bufido y un poco de sangre se esparció. Harry lo empujó tratando de desequilibrarlo. Ambos estiraron la mano estaban a 2 metros…_

_-"¡Y….HARRY POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH!"- se escuchó por todo el campo. Los Gryffindors se desbordaron de alegría vaciaron rápidamente las gradas.- "¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH ESTE AÑO!"_

_Harry bajó con la pelotita y tomó un pequeño alfiler que tenía afirmada la túnica, lo abrió y raspó en la parte baja de la snitch H.G. _

_Una linda castaña lo esperaba al lado de las duchas al igual que toda su casa. Se acercó decidido a ella y le entregó la snitch en cautiverio. Hermione lo miró a los ojos sonriendo, los ojos de la chica tenían un brillo cristalino. Harry le levantó suavemente la pera y la besó. Fueron los segundos más bellos de su vida. Sentir por primera vez esos labios._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

'Esos labios'… pensó. 'Ya no me pertenecen'

Miro a su alrededor y ahí sentada en las mismas gradas de hace 16 años estaba ella. Igual de hermosa que el primer día que la vio en el tren. Si pensarlo voló hasta ella.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- los ojos color miel se dirigieron a sus verdes orbes. Había estado llorando

-"Nada…"- y bajó la cabeza otra vez. Harry desmontó su escoba y se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba.

-"Te conozco hace más de 20 años, estuvimos casados, no me digas que no te ocurre nada…"

-"De verdad, es un tontera mía…"

-"No soporto ver llorar a una mujer, menos si eres tú"

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, se acercó lentamente y lo besó. Ambos siguieron y no paraban aumento intensidad de a poco.

'Cuanto había deseado este momento'

'Gracias por estar aquí Harry'

'Me gustaría estar así para-'

Se soltó bruscamente de ella.

-"¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí?"

-"¡Gracias!"

-"No lo digo por eso… Me refiero ¿Y Krum?"

-"¿Desde cuando te preocupas por él?"

-"Desde que mi ex esposa me está utilizando"- Harry había comprendido y terminó esa frase en voz baja.

-"¿UTILIZANDO¿Cómo dices eso?"

-"Claro que lo hago. Peleaste con Krum, te vienes a llorar aquí, te encuentro, estás enojada con él y como soy el primer hombre a tu lado me besas. Es muy simple de entender"

-"¿Cómo piensas eso de mí?"- agregó con un tono muy alto

-"Dime lo contrario"- la castaña titubeó, lo miró y se sentó en silencio. Harry se derrumbaba por dentro 'Ojala me hubieras dicho lo contrario Herm…' pensó

-"Harry sabes que yo te a-Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y decidió parar, pero la mirada de decepción del ahora profesor la tenía contra la espada y la pared-yo te quiero ¿verdad?"

-"Si lo sé. No te preocupes. ¿Qué pasó con Krum¿Quieres que lo golpee?"

-"¡Claro que no!"- respondió entre risitas- "Quiere que vuelva a Bulgaria"

-"No te puedes ir… te necesito-amos te necesitamos"- ella sonrió

-"¿Por qué nos divorciamos?"-agregó mirando el vació muy bajito

-"¿Qué?"- inmiscuyó Harry

'¡No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta!' pensó la castaña.

-"Me tengo que ir, adiós Harry"- dijo muy roja mientras corría por las escaleras. Luego que desapareció el ojiverde sonrió.

-"Todavía me ama"

**SssssssssssS**

Al otro día Harry había concertado una reunión con sus seleccionados, Thomas, Sirius y Loreana.

-"Hola chicos"

-"Buenos días profesor"- respondió cordialmente la chica

-"La única con modales"

-"Lo siento tío"

-"Yo igual papá. Nos cuesta decirte profesor"

-"Está bien. ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?"- Loreana y Tommy asintieron- "¿Sirius?"

-"Lo siento"- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-"Olvídalo, si no tomas en serio estas asignaciones, seré el primero que te deje en el colegio. ¡Te salvarás de las MHB por esto!"- Sirius saltó de su asiento- "Interesado"- susurró Harry recogiendo las asignaciones de los otros dos.- "Buenos hechizos Loreana"

-"Gracias"-respondió sonrojada

-"Buenas defensas Thomas"

-"Gracias profesor"

-"¿Saben realizarlas todas?"- todos asintieron- "Está bien… Pónganse de pie"

-"Desmaius"- lanzó a Sirius.

-"Protego"- alcanzó esté antes que el rojo rayo le llegara

-"Buenos reflejos"

-"Gracias papá"

-"Tarantallegra" – lanzó una voz desde la puerta, Harry hizo el contra hechizo

-"Rictusempra"

-"Protego"- pero Ron no alcanzó a responder y se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

-"Finite Incantatem"- recitó Harry. El Weasley se paró lentamente, pero las risas de su hijo se escuchaban estruendosamente

-"¿De que te ríes?"

-"De ti… Si te hubieras visto"

-"Ja, ja, ja… Veté a tu siguiente clase será mejor"

-"Si por supuesto"- dijo Harry- "Quiero que este viernes vayan todos al salón multiusos, practicaremos ahí ¿Les parece?"- los alumnos asintieron y abandonaron el salón.

-"Me debes una Harry"

-"Tu comenzaste"

**SssssssssssS**

-"Tienes razón amigo"- Harry caminaba junto a Ron por lo pasillos luego del desayuno.

-"¿Sobre que?"- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se comía una tostada.

-"Hermione y yo. Dejaré de ser tan cobarde, ha comenzado la RECONQUISTA"

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Ahora si que deberían colgarme por mi tardanza.. no es un siglo en actualizar, es un mileno ¿o no? Pero a pesar de ke hubieron fin de semanas.. las clases son horribles, entre como hace dos semana s a clases luego de una cortas vacaciones y me han atochado de pruebas y trabajos, este capi lo tenia hasta la mitad desde hace ucho, y aun asi no esta termiando como yo queria, me gustaron mucho los FLASHBACK ¿A ustedes no?

Bueno espero que me diculpen.. Y por motivos de rumores sobre la cancelacion de cuenta por responder reviews.. les quiero agradecer a todos y tratare de hacerlo mediante mail o un mismo rr.. Nus vemus!

AGRADECERIA QUE USTEDES ME DIJERAS SI ES VERDAD SOBRE LOS RUMNORES DE RR...

Panchi..


	6. Una joven solterona

**6º Capitulo: Una joven solterona**

Ya era de noche. Harry venía de practicar con sus alumnos los hechizos. Estaba absolutamente cansado.

Los pasillos vacíos le producían escalofríos en su cuerpo. La luna entraba por los ventanales y junto a las antorchas iluminaban el vasto camino hacia su habitación. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Sus alumnos habían estado toda la semana interrumpiéndolo. Ese domingo se celebraría Halloween y sus años en Hogwarts volvían a su memoria. El auror sonrió.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Luces prendidas, media noche y una hermosa castaña durmiendo en el diván con un libro en su pecho. Harry suspiró cansado.

-Herm… - pero no respondió. Ni siquiera cuando la meció.

El moreno la tomó en brazos y delicadamente la llevó hasta su cama. Al ponerla una manos le impidieron la ida.

-Hermione- susurró- Suéltame.

-No me dejes Harry.

-Nunca lo haría.

-No te vayas.

-Sólo iré a dormir.

-Te amo.

-¿Hermione?- pero estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Volvió a sonreír recostándose a su lado. La profesora lo tenía apresado.

-Creo que la RECONQUISTA no será muy difícil.- y con un movimiento de varita apago las luces tras dejar sus gafas en el velador.

SssssssssssS

-¡HARRY!

-¿Ah?- respondió este somnoliento.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!

-¿Qué hago? Despertando…

-¡¿Por qué te quedaste dormido conmigo!

-¡¿POR QUE! ¡No me dejaste irme!

-¡¿De que hablas!

-Te quedaste dormida, te traje a la cama y me apresaste mientras decías que me amabas.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES!

-¡Es la verdad!

Hermione le golpeó el brazo y se paró con altivez para dirigirse al baño, mientras Harry se sobaba el brazo alegre, sin saber que tras la puerta una castaña de marrones ojos hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sonreír.

SssssssssssS

-¿Krum vendrá al baile?- preguntó Harry mientras desayunaba al lado de su ex.

-Por supuesto…

-Bien por ustedes- agregó sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan alegre?

-Por nada…

-¿Vendrás con alguien?

-¡Claro! Romilda Vane.

-¡QUE! ¿Esa niñita de cuarto?

-Hace 19 años. Ahora es una bella sanadora de San Mungo. Y no es una lunática desesperada.

-¿Quién dijo que lo era?- la rubia saltó desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No tú Luna.- aclaró el ojiverde- Me refiero al adjetivo- agregó para aclarar.

-Ah…

-¿Y cuando lo conociste?- preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer desinteresada al embetunar su tostada con mermelada.

-Este verano me reencontré con ella.

Hermione levantó la ceja y frunció el entrecejo al volver la vista a su plato, dejando a un complacido Harry.

SssssssssssS

El gran comedor estaba hermosamente decorado para la cena. Los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero también tenían que disfrutar. Al rato acabó y los profesores se quedaron para ornamentar.

-¿Quién vendrá?- preguntó Harry a la directora.

-Nos hemos conseguido a los Alley's Boys.

-¿El grupo musical?

-¿Conoces a otros?

-¡Francis se volverá loca! Tiene posters de ellos en casa.

-Eso es seguro, aunque conociéndola se desmayará.

-No creo que sea para tanto Hermione.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. ¿Y donde está Vane?

-Llegará en un rato.

-Igual que Viktor.

-Ahora si me disculpas iré a prepararme. Debo verme guapo para mi cita.

Y sin más Harry se largó, seguido por una enojada castaña.

SssssssssssS

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Muy…

-¿Apuesto? Lo sabía- dijo Harry mirándose al espejo. Llevaba una túnica negra azulada con pequeños detalles plateados.

Hermione se sentó para abrocharse los zapatos.

-Y tú te ves preciosa.- agregó con los ojos desorbitados.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojada. 'No puedo creerlo. Me siento como una chica de 15 años'

Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado que se ceñía en su torso y caía desde su cintura. Su cabello recogido delicadamente en un tomate dejaba sus hombros desnudos.

-Ahora si me disculpas- se dispuso a retirarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Vamos juntos.

-¿Ah?

-Al Gran Comedor- dijo aclarando.

Hermione le tomó el brazo y se encaminaron a la fiesta. El vestíbulo estaba absolutamente lleno de gente. En su mayoría alumnos.

-¡Sirius!- llamó Francis.

-¿Ah?

-Papá y mamá vienen juntos…-susurró.

-¡¿QUE!

-¡MIRA!

Ambos chicos dirigieron sus miradas a las escaleras y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡Viktor!- la castaña se soltó y fue hasta donde su novio.

-¿Qué hacías con él?- preguntó molesto.

-Nada.

-Te vi del brrazo.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan celoso!

-Es tu ex.

-Y el padre de mis hijos… lo menos que puedo hacer es mantener una buena relación con él.

-Sabes que no me gusta.

-Olvídalo.

Una voluptuosa pelirroja llegó hasta Harry.

-Hola Harry…-saludó coqueta.

-¿Romilda?

-¿Te gusta mi cabello?

-Si… Si por supuesto.

La nueva 'pelirroja' llevaba un ajustado vestido color vino, con un hermoso collar en su cuello.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves… muy bien.

-Gracias- dijo poco complacida.

-Vamos- y le ofreció el brazo para entrar.

El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado por hermosas calabazas flotantes y varios estandartes de las casas colgaban en los costados. Las mesas formaban un gran rectángulo hueco, dejando bastante espacio en el centro. Una tarima resaltaba ahí.

Los ánimos y las conversaciones fueron disminuyendo y Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

-Buenas noches. Que alegría tener que hablar en esta ocasión. Gracias directora.- y le hizo una reverencia que fue recibida con una sonrisa- Hace ya un par de años que soy un mero espectador y los miró para llenar mi mente de hermosos recuerdos. Cada vez que veo a un alumno de Hogwarts las mejores experiencias de mi vida me llevan a recordar este lugar, por lo que espero que esta noche sea tan especial para ustedes como para mí. ¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!

El público aplaudió vigorosamente. Para todos había sido su director, cuando los de cuarto habían estado en segundo Dumbledore se había retirado.

-Muchas gracias señor Ministro- intervino McGonnagal- Esta noche tenemos invitados especiales- se oyó el barullo- denle la bienvenida a… ¡LOS ALLEY's BOYS!

Todas la chicas gritaron emocionadas, mientras lo hombres aplaudían.

Un grupo de cinco chicos subieron a la tarima, vestidos con túnicas abiertas que dejaban ver ropa muggle. Cantaban y bailaban al estilo de N' Sync, según Sirius era un grupo de finales de los 90's americano.

Todos comenzaron a bailar y cantar al ritmo de la música. Incluido los profesores.

-¡Que divertido!- exclamó Romilda.

-¡Si!

La chica saltaba y se movía de lado a lado hasta llegar donde cierto búlgaro.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- le preguntó el moreno a Hermione.

-Mucho- Krum bufó.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pisaste el pie?

-No me tientes Potterr…

-¿Lo hago? Perdón- agregó irónicamente.

-Harry…

-¡¡¡Que!

Romilda ni se percataba de asunto alguno.

-Sólo digo. En cuarto era pésimo caminando, dudo que haya evolucionado. ¿Y más encima en baile?

-¿Qué trratas de decirr? ¿Qué soy un rretarrdado?

-No, eso es lo que insinúas y haces pensar.

Viktor se enderezaba para golpearlo.

-¡NO!- Hermione le llamó la atención- ¿Cómo no se comportan? ¡Ambos!- agregó al ver la cara de suficiencia del ojiverde.

Hermione salió de la pista seguida por Krum.

-Creo que perdiste un punto…

-¿De que hablas Ron?

-De tu "operación"

-Al contrario…- y siguió bailando con la sanadora.

La velada había terminado. Su hija conversaba con el baterista.

-¿Francis?

-¡Hola papá! El es Michael Reynolds.

-Mucho gusto.

-Estaba invitado a su hermosa hija a una cita- la 'pequeña' castaña se sonrojó.

-¡¡¡QUE!

-Papá…

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-18

-¡Eres cuatro años mayor!

-Usted es… ¿Harry Potter?

-Así es. Deberías ir con cuidado- el chico tragó saliva.

-¡Papá! ¡Ven!

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?

-¡Ven!

El moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina al bajista antes de marcharse.

-¿Cómo le haces eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Avergonzarla. Sabes que de igual forma no aceptaría.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Es Francis!

Harry se dirigió a donde su hija otra vez, la cual trataba de disculparse con el músico. No podía cree que apenas conocía a su hija.

-Lo siento. Empecemos de cero. Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter. El padre de Francis.

-Mucho gusto- respondió el chico algo angustiado- Tiene una hija muy hermosa.

-Gracias. Salió a su madre. Y puede salir con ella.

-No se preocupe… Ya hablamos, me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien. Pero si no funciona sabes donde encontrarme- y tras un guiño de fue con el resto de la banda.

-¡¿ESTAS SALIENDO!

-¡Claro que no! Es para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-Me alegro.

-¡De que te alegras! ¡¿Qué no tenga novio! ¿Y si lo tuviera?

-Estás muy pequeña.

-¡Mamá tuvo 'algo' en cuarto año!

-Por favor no me hagas recordar al desgraciado.

-No me gusta que hables así de Viktor.

-¿Lo apoyas?

-Hace feliz a mamá…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- y se largó del salón.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Fran?

-¿Hacer que?

-Decirle eso a papá

-¿Que no lo ves hermanito? Sólo así se esforzará y sacara al engendro de nuestras vidas…

Ambos sonrieron y se fueron a la sala común.


	7. Igual a Sirius

_**Aviso:**__ Lo que esta en negrita son los comentarios de Preston Lee_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._

_**Dedicado a:**__ Para mi querido Milenquito..._

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**

* * *

**

**7º Capitulo: Igual a Sirius**

Los días pasaron tranquilamente en el castillo. La fecha de la competencia se acercaba más y más. Sólo faltaban dos meses para irse a Roma.

Harry se ponía cada vez más neurótico con su equipo, mientras la castaña les exigía a más no poder. Francis terminaba en cada sesión agotada.

Todos los participantes habían recibido un pase especial para no asistir a ciertas clases, ya que el cansancio y las horas de trabajo se acumulaban. Los profesores habían recibido una citación por parte de la Directora. Para esa misma tarde.

SssssssssssS

El grupo docente que iría a las Olimpiadas esperaba por la Directora en su despacho; todos se miraban sin saber que ocurriría.

-¿Sabes de algo?- le preguntó el ojiverde a la castaña.

-Absolutamente nada. Aunque sinceramente no creo que sea nada bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Soy del departamento encargado y no me han dicho nada respecto a la competencia.

La puerta se abrió y junto con la Directora, siete personas entraron a la habitación: Remus Lupin, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Grubby-planck, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey y un hombre que Harry conocía del ministerio e impartía Pociones: Paul Carey.

-Gracias por venir- agregó cortésmente Minerva- Como ven los profesores han llegado.

Todos quedaron pasmados, les quitarían sus puestos.

-Esto significa…

-Si señor Malfoy. Sus servicios como docente ya no serán requeridos.

-Pero…

-No olviden que tienen los equipos. En estos momentos lo que me interesa es que capaciten a los alumnos y ganen la competencia.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y que sobre mí?

-Tonks… Si tú quisiste enseñar y tomar equipos fue tu decisión, pero no te cambiaremos del puesto.

La metámorfomaga la miró con aire sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, para luego hacer pasar su cabello de un fuerte rojo a un largo y denso negro. Todos rieron ante la situación.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Harry a Ron tras salir del lugar.

-¡Espectacular! Por fin podré descansar.

-¿Descansar de qué? Sólo enseñas a primer año…

-¡Como puedes menospreciar mi trabajo de esa manera!

-¡Es la verdad!

-De ti no lo esperaba Harry James Potter. Estar con una tropa de enanos que ni siquiera saben tomar un escoba muggle es un verdadero reto.

-Lo siento amigo, debí ser más empatico.

-No te preocupes te perdono.

Pero para Harry, de verdad era un descanso. Jamás pensó que el ser profesor fuera tan agotador. Esa tarde se reunió con Remus para informar el progreso de cada curso.

-¡Expecto para quintos!

-Así es… la mayoría lo ha logrado.

-Me impresionas, aún hay funcionarios del ministerio que apenas les aparece una voluta de humo.

-Lo sé, creí que deberían haberlo aprendido antes.

-Gracias, creo que tu informe de trabajo será útil.

-Ahora si me disculpas iré a mi despacho.

-Esta bien. ¿Y como van las cosas con Hermione?

-Bastante bien. He tenido prroblemas con el búlgarro- respondió imitando la voz de Krum. Remus río.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Excelente, ambos participan.

-¿Será por los padres?

-¿No es obvio?- ambos rieron.

-Bueno… ve a tu despacho, descansa.

-Gracias.

El moreno se retiró saliendo tranquilamente de lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación. En la butaca sentada escribiendo informes se encontraba una castaña de enmarañado cabello.

-¿En que estás?

-Viendo el asunto de los pasaportes muggles.

-Ah… ¿Y como te sientes de vuelta en Inglaterra?

-Con ganas de no volver a Bulgaria- dijo eso leyendo más papeles mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a su ropero.

-¿No quieres volver a Bulgaria?- preguntó el moreno interesado.

-No lo sé, tengo que hablar con Viktor- por primera vez lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Hermione ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- argumentó acercándose.

-No…

-Yo trabajo estable, tú te vienes a Inglaterra, Sirius y Francis estudian aquí… ¡Podremos ser la gran familia feliz¡La que siempre quisimos!

-Harry… de que hablas… nuestro matrimonio ya acabo.

-¡Pero no nuestros sentimientos!

-Estás divagando… Yo amo a Viktor.

-Por favor, no mezcles YO AMO y VIKTOR en la misma frase y en mi presencia- la miro con cara de asco.

-¿Y si me da la gana?

-Olvídalo… el búlgaro no viene al caso. Yo te he visto como me miras, tú sabes que estoy loco por ti¡Te amo Herm! Te amo desde el primer momento en que te ví, te amo igual desde que te lo dije por primera vez, recuerdo tus besos más que mi propio rostro- Harry se acercó peligrosamente hasta aprisionarlo contra el ropero.

-Harry- trató de zafarse, pero dos fuertes brazos a sus lados la retenían ahora de la cintura-. Dejó caer los papeles al irse con la verde mirada.

-Acéptalo, nunca dejaste de amarme, tal como yo nunca deje de amarte a ti…

Ella sonrió y ambos se acercaron rozando sus labios con la boca abierta ansiosos y los ojos sonrientes.

-¡Mamá…- la joven Potter fue bajando el volumen suavemente al ver a sus padres separarse abruptamente. La chica sonrió- Lo siento, los veo en la cena- y se largo saltando.

-Lo siento- dijo el auror- me deje llevar.

-No te preocupes, yo también- se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego entrar al baño para ducharse, recriminándose mentalmente lo que había hecho, dejando a un complacido y feliz Harry Potter.

SssssssssssS

El fin de semana ya había llegado y los competidores podrían descansar a excepción de los jugadores de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin, ya que ellos abrirían la temporada.

Las graderías estaban tan repletas como cuando Harry jugó su último partido en el colegio y ganó la copa para su casa.

Los ex alumnos se sentaron junto con los profesores y la Directora.

-Por fin puedes verlo.

-¿Ah?

-¡Digo que por fin puedes verlo!

-¡A quien!- Harry gritaba para que Hermione escuchara, los alumnos hacían gran barullo.

-¡A Sirius¡Siempre estuviste muy ocupado para venir a sus partidos!

El ojiverde la miró con tristeza, él sabía que durante muchos años había sido su prioridad el trabajo, pero todo era para sus hijos, aún así ya había recapacitado.

-¡No tenía que mencionarlo!

Pero ella no lo escuchó, porque se había parado a aplaudir a un moreno chico que subía en escoba.

**-¡Y aquí vienen los GRYFFINDORS¡Malfoy, Weasley, Dawson, Torrance, Ketch, DeWitt y Potter!**

Una gran barra roja y dorada se levantó y ovacionó a su equipo, al igual que dos de las otras casas. La rivalidad nunca acabaría.

**-¡Y aquí entra el equipo de SLYTHERIN¡Malfoy, Dushku, Rally, Mars, Recco, Lambert y Richardson¡Soy Preston Lee y seré el presentador esta temporada! Dejamos claro que el equipo titular sólo jugará estos meses ya que la mayoría participará en Roma…**

Madame Hooch le hablaba a los distintos capitanes en este caso a Sirius Potter y Christina Malfoy. Luego de un rato y que la árbitro golpeará la caja y que tres pelotas salieran volando, la profesora tomó la quaffle y la lanzó.

**-¡Y el partido ha comenzado¡Justin Malfoy toma la quaffle se la lanza a Weasley, este a Dawson, pero ¡no! Mary Dushku la ha tomado¡Slytherin la lleva a la portería y… es detenida por Rose DeWitt¡Buena atrapada¡Se la lanza a Pamela Dawson, esta nuevamente a Weasley y marcan¡Lambert no tuvo suerte¡10 – 0 Gryffindor!**

Los jugadores se lanzaban constantemente la quaffle, mientras eran botados por las bludgers enviadas por Ike Torrance y Peter Ketch de Gryffindor y Loreana Mars y Julián Recco de Slytherin. Al mismo tiempo Sirius y Mark se miraban desafiantes en busca de la snitch.

-Vamos Sirius…-susurraba el ojiverde- Mira a tu alrededor…

-¿Crees que así lo conseguirá?

-Le envió vibras positivas Herm…

-Si claro…

Pasaron veinte minutos a favor de Slytherin 80 – 50 y no había señal de la pelota dorada.

**-¡Recco se la envía a DeWitt¡¡ESO ES TRAMPA SEÑORES!- gritaba Lee tras ver caer a la guardían de Gryffindor de la escoba- ¡PERO PENALIZEN¡¡ NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJEN A ESOS IMBECILES JUGAR!**

-¡LEE!

-Lo siento profesora…

-Comportate…

**-¡Gracias Madame Hooch¡Recco queda penalizado y Gryffindor tiene tiro libre! Thomas Weasley se prepara para el lanzamiento…**

Un silbato se escuchó y Thomas lanzó.

**-¡Y ANOTA! Eso es 80 – 60 Slytherin…**

Continuaron con el juego. Y Harry se ponía nervioso como podía demorarse tanto en encontrar la pelota. Pensaba. De pronto algo dorado se vio en el suelo.

-¡Ahí está Herm¡Ahí está!- y apunto hacia el lugar donde la snitch revoloteaba.

-¡SIRIUS!- el chico escuchó el grito y miró al suelo, se lanzó en picada.

**-¡POTTER HA VISTO LA SNITCH!**

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-Debes dejarlo jugar

-Que importa, no hay regla contra eso.

Y no la había. El moreno sonreía ampliamente mientras veían a su hijo avanzar con una ventaja de tres metros sobre el otro buscador.

**-¡Y GRYFFINDOR SE ACERCA, SÓLO FALTAN DOS METROS, UNO….Y GRYFFINDOR GANA¡¡PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA¡¡ 210 – 80 GRYFFINDOR!**

Las graderías saltaron al igual que Harry.

-Ese es mi hijo.

-Ganando aunque no juegues ¿EH?

-Me conoces Malfoy- y ambos sonrieron, aunque el moreno pudo ver ese brillo de enojo en la cara del rubio.- Se lleva en la sangre, además no deberías enojarte tanto tu Justin también ganó…

-No estoy enojado

-No engañas ni a un niño.

El rubio estaba contrariado, era su casa e hija o su hijo, al final alguien había ganado igual.

-Vamos cariño- agregó la pelirroja llevándose a Draco.

-¡Vamos a saludar a Sirius!

-Está bien- instintivamente Harry se llevó a Hermione de la mano ante su petición, llegaron rápidamente abajo.

-¡Felicitaciones Sirius!

-Gracias mamá… y por supuesto a ti papá…

-No te preocupes, esa bajada en picada… ¡Estuvo sorprendente¡En verdad te luciste!

El chico le guiño el ojo y Harry le respondió.

-¡Sirius¡Sirius!

Varios grititos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-¡Ya voy chicas!

-¿Chicas?-preguntó su madre enfatizando la S

-Mi fan club…

-¿Fan club?- preguntó ahora Harry.

-Tú sabes como es este mundo papá… Nos vemos- y se retiró con aire de superioridad.

-Es igual a Sirius.- sonrió con melancolía.

-No cabe duda.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear al lago?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Está bien…

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el gran roble.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:** Cada vez nos acercamos más a Roma, sólo dos capitulos más (más o menos) y sería.. lo siento por la demora tengo tres razones: Colegio, Tiempo y Enfermedad.. Espero que les haya gustado, momentos HHr y partidos de Quidditch, buena combinación, en el siguiente cap veremos la conversación de los dos tortolitos o no? Dejen hartos rr y lo sabran aun más pronto! Nos vemos!_

_Les agradezco a todos por sus mensajes, pero no se puede responder :'(_


	8. ¡Congelate en Bulgaria!

_**Aviso:**__ Espero que les guste.. El siguiente capitulo me demorare más creo yo.. Porque las Olimpiadas llegan! Tengo las mayorías delas pruebas hechas, asi que si quieren (copiare la idea de mi buen amigo JD) y luego de publicar la historia tratare de escanearlas para que vean como se ven los lugares en papel.. Jejejeje.._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._

_**Dedicado a:**__ Para mi querido Milenquito..._

**

* * *

**

**8º Capitulo¡Congélate en Bulgaria! **

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco…

-Toma- Harry se sacó la túnica y se la puso.

-Gracias

-No lo menciones

-De veras, gracias… Te has comportado excelente conmigo últimamente.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo está el equipo de Encantamientos?

-Muy bien… He visto a tus alumnos, en perfectas condiciones ¿No?

-Sí, son bastante rápidos, en sacar su varita especialmente. ¿Cuándo llegaran los programas?

-Los entregarán allá. ¿Y cuando nos vamos?

-8 de enero.

-Ah… Pasaremos las navidades en Hogwarts.

-Así es- Hermione sonrió.

-Herm…- ella lo miró- ¿Qué fue ese beso?

La castaña bajó la cabeza, sabía que él le preguntaría.

-Harry… por favor… olvídalo…

-¡No puedo¡Tú no juegas con las personas así¡De verdad me amas!

-¡Pero estoy con Viktor!

-¡Que me importa el búlgaro!

-¡Te tiene que importar¡Porque él va a ser…- se interrumpió.

-¡Que¡El va a ser que!

-El futuro padrastro de tus hijos…

-¿QUE!

-Hoy en la mañana se me propuso… Y yo le dije que sí- le mostró un delicado anillo con una oscura piedra verde en su dedo anular izquierdo, que contrastaba perfectamente con el de diamantes que Harry le había dado.

El moreno había insistido que tenía que dejárselo. Era de ella, él se lo había dado. Nadie se opuso.

-¡Mis hijos ya tiene padre!

-Pero… Yo tengo que rehacer mi vida…

-¡Y porque no a mi lado!

-¡Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó!- los ojos de Hermione estaba llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Eso fue antes!

-¡Quien asegura que no será así!- ahora las gotas caían libremente por su cara.

-¡Nadie¡El amor es impredecible! Sólo debes disfrutar al lado del que verdaderamente amas, que importa si no resulta… ¡Nadie te puede asegurar al lado de Krum, ni de nadie!

-¡Harry! Por favor… detente- ella lloraba incontrolablemente.

-¡No lo haré! No, hasta que te des cuenta de tu error.

-Error sería hacerme sufrir.

-¡Yo no te haré sufrir!

-Por favor…- los suspiros salían entre las palabras.

-Amor… mírame- tomó sus hombros y con una mano levantó su mentón, hasta que sus miradas quedaron conectadas.- Si con este beso no te convenzo y quieres seguir casándote con Krum, te dejaré en paz y prometo no molestarte.

-Harry… yo-

Pero no terminó, porque el moreno había pasado una mano por su nuca y la besaba apasionadamente, como si ese fuera el último de su vida, como si su respiro dependiera de ella. Hermione no dudó y avanzó más allá. Él estar los dos en el viejo roble, en Hogwarts y besándose, le traía tantos recuerdos de sus años en el colegio.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y ambos se quedaron apoyados en el árbol, pasó su mano izquierda por el hombro de Harry y abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba el anillo de Viktor. Se soltó abruptamente.

-Esto no es correcto…- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Yo me casaré con él!- decía hablando sola mientras miraba el piso y se alejaba de Harry. Lo miró mientras lloraba- Lo siento Harry…

Y corrió hacia el castillo. El auror golpeó el árbol y se tiró al suelo.

SssssssssssS

Las semanas pasaban muy rápido, diciembre había llegado de improviso y ya era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Espero que disfruten las fiestas con sus familia- decía Tonks mientras ordenaba unos papeles- Pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos de quinto salían felices por las puertas.

-¿Quién se queda?- preguntó el joven Potter.

-Nadie, aparte de nosotros- le respondió su casi prima Mandy Weasley.

-¿Nosotros quien?

-Los Weasley, los Malfoy, Anne y Robert…

-Ah…

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- Christina se acercó.

-Aburridos en Transformaciones, aunque Tonks desparramó toda la tinta en su ropa hoy, fue muy gracioso.

La Slytherin río.

-Yo estaba en pociones…

-Mala suerte la tuya- dijo el chico.- Me tengo que ir… Si llego tarde a la reunión de mi padre, me matara…

-Adiós…-dijeron amabas primas al unísono.

SssssssssssS

El castillo estaba vacío y sólo algunas personas estaban para las navidades. Dumbledore había sido invitado a pasarlas ahí, junto con una gran cantidad de docentes, la mesa en el comedor reunía cerca de 30 magos.

Tal como en sus años en Hogwarts, el antiguo director daba la bienvenida y las felicitaciones a todos los participantes en las Olimpiadas.

La mesa estaba hermosamente decorada, al igual que todo el Gran Comedor. Muérdago, grandes árboles decorados con bolas rojas, amarillas, azules y verdes de todos los tamaños, y hermosos ciervos flotando en el aire. Afuera nevaba copiosamente y el techo encantado lo mostraba.

Sirius y Francis no estaban para nada contentos, con la noticia sobre Krum y mucho menos que haya decidido pasar las navidades con ellos, esa fecha era exclusivamente POTTER. Pero su madre ya los había regañado, no necesitaban más problemas.

Harry miraba entre furioso y celoso como el 'búlgaro' acariciaba las mejillas y manos de Hermione, mientras le daba suaves besos. Ella miraba con aire asustado a Harry rápidamente luego de cada gesto por parte de su prometido. Y le moreno sólo sonreía irónicamente para luego volver la vista a su plato.

La noche tormentosa pasó y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Exhaustos, cabe decir. La habitación de ambos estaba muy oscura y sólo frío se colaba por las grandes ventanas. El moreno corrió a cerrarlas.

-¿Tú las abriste?

-No- dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Sí- respondió nuevamente sin mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué actúas así?

-¡Como quieres que actúe!

-Más simpático.

-¡Lo haré cuando ese imbécil deje de besarte frente a mis ojos!

-Harry… dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

-¡Lo siento¡No pude¡No se puede dejar de amar a alguien de un día a otro!

-Ya han pasado meses.

-Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, señorita Granger… Buenas noches.- y cerró las cortinas de su cama, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. La castaña bufó y repitió lo mismo.

La mañana llegó y desde las ventanas sólo se veía agua caer, ya que un radiante sol golpeaba el lugar descongelándolo todo. Un suave peso en sus piernas lo despertó, había unas montañita de paquetes esperando ser abiertos.

Desde regalos de Hagrid, hasta el típico chaleco Weasley que Molly tejía para él todos los años desde su primera navidad en Hogwarts. Sus hijos le regalaron una hermosa pluma de cóndor bañada en oro y Hermione un hermoso libro de defensa, que hacía mención de él en varios pasajes de libro. En la primera hoja había un pequeño paquete y una dedicatoria.

_Con mucho amor, para una de las personas más especiales de mi vida, nunca te olvidaré…_

_Hermione_

Harry abrió la bolsita aterciopelada y lo dio vuelta. De él cayó el fino anillo de diamantes junto con una pequeña nota.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que no malinterpretes mis actos, pero Viktor me ha pedido que te lo devuelva, le encuentro razón no puedo andar con el aniño que mi ex esposo me regalo, no lo encuentro correcto, espero que me perdones y esto no arruine aun más nuestra relación._

Harry guardo ambas cosas, y las metió en su velador. Salió de su cama, al frente todos estaba armado, sólo unos papeles mostraban que la castaña había abierto sus regalos. Se baño y bajó a desayunar.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Te gustó?

-Papá, hablamos de una Nimbus 5900…

-Lo sé… ¿Qué te pareció tu regalo?

-Te pasaste, no debiste comprarme algo tan lindo.

-Eres mi única hija.

Ella sonrió, lucía un lindo collar que llevaba una pequeña pelotita, dentro se distinguían estrellas brillando, una mini galaxia.

-¿Y el vestido?

-Precioso… Gracias…

-De nada. Vayan a desayunar- y le besó la frente a Francis.

-Harry…

-Que- dijo duramente.

-No debiste…

-No debí. Pero ya te los compre. Si quieres devolvérmelos igual que el anillo, entrégaselos a Francis, se que ella no los menospreciará. O… puedes ocuparlo en tu boda- se paró.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ron.

-Se me quitó el hambre.

-Hermione ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?

-¡Nada!

-Se nota que esta alarmante enojado contigo.

-Tuve que devolverle el anillo que me dio para el matrimonio.

-¿QUE!

-Me casaré con Viktor, él me lo pidió.

-Eres una tonta, y Vicky un imbécil. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso¡Es como que no lo apreciarás! Él estaba por lo menos feliz de que fueran amigos y que tu conservarás el anillo de su madre. Pero ahora… En verdad metiste la pata.

-No me vengas con lecciones ni sermones, es mi vida.

-Y la de Harry.

Ella lanzó el tenedor al plato y se paró para irse a su habitación.

-Ron ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?

-Olvídalo cariño.

Luna lo miró contrariada y corrió la vista a su plato enfadada.

SssssssssssS

Un nuevo año había llegado, el 2015 había arribado y al siguiente día partirían a las competencias internacionales.

-¿Tienes todos los papeles?

-Sí…

-¿Y de tu equipo?

-También…

Hermione estaba harta de no sacarle al moreno más de una palabra por pregunta. Él seguía enfadado con ella y conociéndolo no daría su brazo a torcer.

-¿Mamá?

-Pasa hijo…

-¿Tienes tu mi pasaporte?

-Tu padre lo tiene.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó a Harry.

-No te preocupes, yo los llevaré… Dile a Francis que ella- apuntó un dedo hacia la castaña- tiene el de ella.

Sirius miró con grandes ojos, por más que fuera el enojo, su papá nunca había llamado 'ELLA' a su mamá. Salió rápidamente al ver que Hermione abría los ojos al tope.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Tú…

-¡Suenas como si hablaras de una cualquiera!

-Para quién…

-¡Ahora si que te extralimitaste!

-¡Yo me extralimite!

-¡Si tú!

-Eres una insensible. Mejor vete con tu búlgaro y congélate de frío en Bulgaria.

Cerró su maleta y salió dando un portazo, dejando a una Hermione llorando sentada en su cama. Sirius había escuchado todo y ahora corría para contarle a su hermana.

-Fran…- dijo jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-Tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué pasó!

-Veo imposible la reconciliación de nuestros padres.

La joven castaña quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

Este lo escribi hace tiempo ya.. luego de publicar el 7º hoy estaba toda emocionada poor algo que acabo de hacer.. referente a mi corazon y luego de terminar de releerlo me deprimi.. Pero todo ocurre por algo y espero que sean pacientes porque veran algo que tengo en mi mente plantado desde hace mucho.. La venganza a Krum ya llega... 


	9. Fraternizando con el enemigo ¿De nuevo?

_**Aviso:**__ Espero que les guste, el siguiente cap dentro de una semana más menos. El italiano es de un traductor, no me crtiquen porque con suerte se los pronombres y palabres recurrentes.. Al lado esta traducido._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._

_**Dedicado a:**__ Para mi querido Milenquito..._

* * *

**9º Capitulo: Fraternizando con el enemigo ¿De nuevo?**

-Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 224 Roma, Italia. Favor abordar por el andén número 11.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts ya entraban por el túnel que los llevaba a la clase turista del vuelo. Uno a uno fueron tomando asiento bajo las indicaciones de las azafatas.

Los Departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional habían llegado al consenso de que entrarán por modo legal muggle a la ciudad del evento. Ya que los lugares en los cuales participarían eran muy públicos. No podían arriesgarse a ser deportados por Migración.

Luego de tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo, para llegar más rápido al aeropuerto, los diferentes participantes y sus capitanes volaban, algo asustados para los que no lo habían hecho antes, a la hermosa capital de Italia. Por fin comenzarían las Olimpiadas. El equipo docente viajaba en la clase ejecutiva para mayor comodidad. Advirtiendo previamente a sus alumnos que el que hiciera magia dentro del avión sería rápidamente devuelto al colegio y expulsado del equipo.

-Harry…

-Que- respondió secamente.

-Por favor… No peleemos.- dijo tomándole dulcemente la mano.

-Olvídalo.

-No voy a dejar que siga la situación de esta manera.

-Tú tomaste tu decisión, ahora déjame en paz con la mía. Vivir tranquilo. Si te quieres casar con Krum, esta bien. Pero no sigas torturándome.

-¡Eso es lo último que quisiera!

-Entonces…

-Perdóname… Por favor.

La verde mirada se conectó con ese par de ojos color miel. Era imposible resistirse ante ellos. La casi sonrisa de Hermione lo hizo sonreír a él y tuvo que resignarse a que había perdido la batalla. Ella río y se lanzó en un abrazo.

-¿Amigos?

-¿Sólo amigos?-preguntó Harry. Ella lo miró alarmada- Amigos- dijo triste, pero logro disimularlo con un bufido de cansancio.

-¿Cansado?

-Demasiado.

-Entonces duerme. Ven.

Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su ex esposa. Esa tarde durmió plácidamente.

SssssssssssS

A las pocas horas, la pequeña turbulencia de aterrizaje despertó al moreno de sus dulces sueños, hermosos sueños con cierta castaña que lo miraba ansiosa.

-Harry… llegamos.

El nerviosismo lo hizo pararse rápidamente golpeándose en el techo. Hermione reprimió una risa.

-Creo que me partí el cráneo.

-Si no estuviéramos en un avión muggle te aliviaría con magia.

-Lo sé- respondió sobándose la corona.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Ron detrás de él en el pasillo.

-Como nunca- argumentó sonriendo, sin ser escuchado por la profesora de encantamientos.

Ya era de noche en Roma y un pequeño bus los esperaba en el aeropuerto italiano. Hermione se comunicaba con un acomodador para saber la ubicación del transporte, mientras los alumnos recogían su equipaje.

-**_Il yo sa, era io può trovare il bus di Hogwarts?_** (¿Usted sabe donde puedo encontrar el bus para Hogwarts?)

**_-Naturalmente. Segualo_** (Naturalmente. Sígame)

-**_Grazie_** (Gracias). Vamos- y le hizo señas al grupo para que la siguiera. Al par de minutos estaban arriba del transporte que los llevaría al hotel.

Todos miraban fascinados los hermosos edificios y construcciones legendarias que Roma poseía. Se detuvieron y el Hotel se erguía frente a ellos. Sheraton. Decía en el tope, cerca de 25 pisos poseía, con dueños brujos, había sido reservado completamente para el completo uso de todos los participantes del evento mundial. De esa manera podían permitirse hacer magia dentro del lugar.

Los alumnos entraron con sus flamantes túnicas al lugar, en el cual otros chicos de sus mismas edades mostraban diversos uniformes, parte de la competencia había llegado. Sirius y Robert miraban altaneramente algunos alumnos de sotanas azul oscuro, y a la vez sonreían a unas chicas de Beauxbatons que les coqueteaban descaradamente. Francis golpeó a su hermano.

-¡Que!

Ella lo miró con aire de celos.

-¿Para que te enojas?

-Me da lo mismo que coquetees con las tontas del colegio, porque las tengo controladas, pero no conozco a estas descerebradas extrajeras.

-¿Cómo que las tienes controladas¿Estas celosa?

-¡Por supuesto¡Eres mi único hermano! No dejaré que te metas con una tonta. Te mereces a alguien como tú.

-Que linda mi hermanita.- y le besó la mejilla, las francesas miraron desilusionadas- No te preocupes por mí, se lo que hago- y le sonrió, con Robert se dirigieron a las chicas- ¡No se preocupen es sólo mi hermana!

Y las de Beauxbatons sonrieron aliviadas. Anne se llevó a Francis para que vieran unos hermosos libros en la zona posterior.

-Somos del Colegio Hogwarts.

-Esta bien- dijo el recepcionista con un acento medio extraño.- ¿Cantidad?

-18 alumnos, 8 docentes, y el ministro que llegara mañana y la directora que visitara de vez en cuando.

-Correcto. Tomen, 14 habitaciones. Distribúyanlas.- les entrego varias llaves- Este manojo es de todas las habitaciones ¿Usted es la encargada?- Hermione asintió- Cada llavero tiene dos copias, para cada visitante. Estás de aquí son las habitaciones con cama compartida. Tres habitaciones. Y la de la suite para su Ministro.

-No eran sólo dos habitaciones con cama compartida.

-Las reservaciones las hizo su directora y aquí tengo tres.

-¿No puede cambiarla?

-Lo siento, el hotel esta lleno.

-Gracias- respondió resignada- ¡Chicos¡Vengan!

Los 25 ingleses se acercaron a Hermione.

-Tengo las llaves de las habitaciones, dos alumnos por pieza. A nosotros nos corresponden los pisos 16 y 17. Cuando diga sus nombres se acercan y toman las llaves, sus cosas y suben a sus habitaciones, en una hora iremos a ver si todo esta correcto y les entregaremos el reglamento. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron.

Hermione abrió una carpeta que tenía e hizo que Ginny le sostuviera las llaves.

-Thomas Weasley y Justin Malfoy habitación 99.

Ambos Gryffindors de cuarto pasaron, tomaron sus llaves y subieron por el ascensor.

-Anne Longbottom y Francis Potter habitación numero 100.

Las chicas también subieron con sus llaves. Poco a poco el grupo fue disminuyendo. Sirius también quedó en ese piso, al igual que Draco y Ginny, Ron y Luna y Tonks con Neville.

En el piso 17 quedaron algunos alumnos de 5º y 6º año, Harry y Hermione que tendrían que compartir la cama y la habitación "comodín" que tenía dos camas, para el Ministro y la Directora.

Harry le llevó la maleta a la castaña que bostezaba estruendosamente mientras subían en el ascensor a la habitación número 111 del 17º piso.

-¿Quieres que yo vaya a hacer las rondas?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-No te preocupes Harry.

-Estas muy cansada y no me molesta.

Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos.

-Esta bien.

Llegaron al dormitorio y se pusieron a arreglar su ropa en el clóset.

-¿No te molesta?- inquirió Harry.

-Le molestará a Viktor. Pero sólo dormiremos en la misma cama ¿No?

-Eso creo. ¿Tienes el reglamento?

-Sí, toma. Pégalos en cada habitación. Para que lo cumplan. Deja anotar el número de la habitación.

-Esta bien.

El auror tomó los formularios rellenados y bajo al 16 comenzando por las habitación 99. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y un par de "Adelante" lo hicieron entrar.

-¿Se encuentran bien¿Les falta algo?

-Nada tío.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Aquí tienen el reglamento.

Con la varita Harry lo pegó en la puerta. Y salió por ella diciendo buenas noches.

**REGLAMENTO**

_oEsta prohibido utilizar magia fuera del hotel y sin estar dentro de la zona indicada._

_oNo pueden salir del hotel sin consentimiento, supervisión y acompañados por un profesor._

_oDeben avisar ante cualquier eventualidad o problema dentro de las habitaciones._

_oA las 10 PM todos deben estar en sus habitaciones sin salir._

_oEn caso de enfermedad ir inmediatamente a la habitación número 111._

_oNo cambiarse de habitación, ni pasar la noche en otra que no corresponda._

_oEstarán bajo mutua responsabilidad con el otro compañero, si uno se escapa el otro paga y serán devueltos al colegio a la brevedad._

_oMantener orden en la habitación._

_oAndar con el uniforme, a menos que se le sea indicado lo contrario._

_oEl incumplimiento de las normas llevará una grave sanción y descuento de puntos._

Y así el ojiverde pasó habitación por habitación entregando y pegando las normas, los únicos que se opusieron fueron los inquilino de la 102, quien más que Sirius y Robert, que encontraban la 2º norma un encierro. Harry sólo rió.

Al terminar volvió y se encontró con Hermione que dormía profundamente al lado izquierdo de la cama. Se cambió de ropa y se metió, estaba muy helada y hacía mucho frío, y como si la castaña le hubiera leído la menta, la chica se dio vuelta dormida y lo abrazó. Sin chistar el moreno se quedó en esa posición disfrutándola al máximo.

-Buenas noches Herm…

-Buenas noches…-balbuceó dormida.

El chico sonrió y apago la luz, mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos luego de sacarse las gafas.

SssssssssssS

El sol le pegó de lleno en la cara, se estremeció al sentirse solo. Hermione se había levantado, y el sonido de la ducha lo certificaba. Al rato salió la castaña vestida con una ceñida túnica color verde oscuro tras una nube de vapor. Harry tomó su ropa y entró.

-¡Te espero en el comedor!- escuchó el chico.

Al terminar, alumnos de diferentes colegios bajaban al igual que él a desayunar. Túnicas verdes, otras color rojo sangre, alumnos de Durmstrang, celestes, plomas, beiges, y otras tonalidades eran acompañados por sus diversos escudos. Harry sonrió nunca hubiera pensado cuando pequeña que existían tantos colegios.

Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa.

Era un inmenso comedor que contenía 12 mesas para los diferentes colegios y delante otra para los organizadores del evento. Harry tomó asiento junto a Ron y en frente a Hermione. Todos sus alumnos miraban hacía el frente.

Una joven mujer, delgada, alta y muy hermosa se puso de pie para dirigirse a todos. El silencio inundó el lugar. Harry se quedó interesado en la chica. Y eso Hermione pudo notarlo, sin dejar de ponerse celosa.

-Bienvenidos y buenos días.

Todos replicaron saludando.

-Me alegró verlos a todos. En verdad esperaba con ansias este momento. Me presento, soy Victoria Urbini, italiana y anfitriona del evento. Soy directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y junto al resto de los ministerios organizamos esta actividad que espero disfruten al igual que yo- sonrió- estamos reunidos 12 colegios, de diferentes continentes y países obviamente, nos presentaremos uno a uno, por lo que quiero que el que esta a cargo de cada uno se ponga de pie y se acerquen. ¿Esta bien?

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación.

-Para que sepan, los colegios irán pasando diferentes fases. Están divididos en 4 grupos y de ahí mediante tres pruebas en las que ganarán puntos saldrá sólo uno. Los puntos serán acumulativos por cada equipo, claro está. De ahí en adelante continuaran a la Semifinal y luego a los últimos encuentros. Comencemos. Grupo A: Inglaterra, Bulgaria y España.

Hermione, un hombre y ¿Viktor? Se acercaron al escenario.

-¿Viktor?

-Cambio de último minuto.

-Adelante- dijo Victoria.

-Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger, encarga del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra.- el colegio nombrado irrumpió en aplausos tan fuertes que incluso se pararon.

-Viktor Krum- al escuchar ese nombre muchos chicos se pararon para verificar si era EL Viktor Krum, jugador estrella de Bulgaria- Encargado de Durmstrang, Bulgaria.- los de Durmstrang sólo soltaron algunos sonido guturales.

-Yo soy Ernesto Castilla y represento al Colegio de Magia de Sevilla, España.

Hubieron más aplausos y los tres bajaron.

-¿Cómo que cambios de planes?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Él que vendría se enfermó.

-Ah…-dijo poco complacida y tomó asiento, al igual que su prometido luego de darse un suave beso.

Así fueron pasando los del Grupo B: Estados Unidos, China y México.

-David Gunn, representante de la ahora mixta Instituto de Magia Salem, Estados Unidos.

-Jing Mei, Tibet, China.

-Tenoch Silva, del Colegio Canancol de México.

El Grupo C que integraba a Chile, Francia y Brasil. Luis De la Barra a cargo de Anakena, Fleur Delacour con Beauxbatons y Silvia Méndez Amazonas respectivamente. Y para terminar el Grupo D: Italia con Dominica Monducci a cargo de Olimpo, Australia Boris Thewlis con Carnarvon y Perú con Marco Fernández a cargo de Machu Pichu.

Terminada las presentaciones, todos tomaron asiento y Victoria subió de nuevo.

-Espero que hayan conocido a sus contrincantes- y soltó una dulce risa, que mantuvo la atención de Harry- Las competencias comenzarán pasado mañana. Hoy podrán salir a pasear, mañana conocerán el lugar donde competirán y estaremos listos para el miércoles. Ahora, pueden desayunar.

Aplaudió un par de veces y las mesas se llenaron.

Pasó el desayuno y todos se disponían a salir. Pero Harry quería conocer a la "anfitriona" teniendo completo conocimiento de que Hermione lo seguía atentamente. Y sin siquiera moverse Victoria Urbini se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días, cuando me dijeron que Harry Potter vendría como capitán apenas lo creí.

-Bueno, aquí me tiene, no tengo para que presentarme.

-Victoria Urbini

-Encantado- le tomó la mano y la besó.

-Igualmente. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero me encantaría charlar con usted. ¿Qué le parece en el bar, hoy a las 7.00?

-Excelente.

-Nos vemos entonces- le besó la mejilla y salió del comedor.

-¿Fraternizando con el enemigo?

-¿El enemigo?

-Italia participa y ella es italiana… No crees que tal vez quiera sacar información.

-Yo me preocuparía más por tu prometido mentiroso, apostaría lo que fuera de que él sabía que sería el encargado.

-Harry, por favor… Él encargado se enfermó.

-¿Cuánto apostamos?

-¡Como se te ocurre que apostaré con eso!

-Cobarde- masculló.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Cobarde- se lo dijo ahora a la cara.

-50 galeones.

-50 galeones- aceptó estrechando la mano. Y la castaña se largó con altivez.

-¿Fraternizando con el enemigo?- la voz de Ron se escuchó- Me parece haber oído esa frase antes. Me alegra que me escuche.

-Salir con la frase esa de nuevo me deja muchas cosas en claro.

-No se tu… ¿Pero para que coqueteas con la italiana?

-¿No lo ves Ron?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La siguiente etapa de la OPERACIÓN.

-¿Cuál?

-Celos.

Y el moreno salió para dirigir a su equipo, ya que tenían que afinar algunos detalles.

* * *

Ya estamos en Roma ¿No? Algo es algo.. Me gustó este capitulo, porque Herm se puso celosa.. jajajaja... El siguiente capitulo esta armado.. en mi mente, tengo escrito algunos parrafos sólo les puedo dar unas ideas de lo que se viene para el 10º VictoriaxViktor

**-Harry saldrá con Victora**

**-Hermione tendrá una aventura con Harry**

**-Las competencias no comienzan**

Un dato chistoso, tenía todo el capitulo listo cuando me di cuenta de lo siguiente.. Hermione esta con VIKTOR y Harry con VICTORIA.. VIKTOR, VICTORIA, VIKTOR, VICTORIA.. Captan? Obviamente jejeje..

Me encanto el nombre del capitulo, recordando el Caliz de Fuego..jajaja

Agradezco a SpyWitch, Wordenwood, Ilona Potter, Sanke y mikelodeon.. Gracias por sus rr, no dejen de enviarlos.. No se pero mi cantidad de rr disminuyo.. ¿Que hice? (Francis esta llorando amargamente y las lagrimas cayeron arriba del teclado electrocutandola) ¡Vieron lo que me hicieron! jejejejej es chiste.. Son las 1.25 AM y no toy chistosa.. Bye!


	10. La ayuda de Krum

**_Aviso:__ Este cap lo tenía escrito a mano desde hace muchooooo... Pero no me daba la gana de subirlo, ahora lo hice y estoy muriendo de sueño.._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito... Y este cápitulo a Victoria, una de mis mejores amigas que estuvo de cumpleaños y que por ella elegí el nombre de VICTORIA.. no pude ponerlo para su cumpleaños.. Thanks! Por todo, especialmente por ser mi amiga.._**

**

* * *

**

**10º Capitulo: La ayuda de Krum**

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry tratando de peinarse.

-Víktor me llevará a un par de museos y luego a cenar.

-¿Y los alumnos?

-Tonks los llevará a pasear a la basílica de San Pedro.

-Que bien.

-No tengo que preguntarte que harás.

-No, eso ya lo sabes. Saldré con Victoria.

-Ojala que te vaya bien. Me alegraría que tuvieran algo- la última frase la dijo algo forzada y con un intento de sonrisa.

-Ya veo- replicó Harry captando- Nos vemos celosa- y se dispuso a salir.

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!

Pero Harry ya caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al bar.

OoooooO

En el vestíbulo la rubia italiana lo esperaba sonriente, llevaba un ligero vestido beige, unas sandalias bajas y quedaba al porte del ojiverde. Era alta.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te ha tratado el hotel?

-Excelente, te ves… ¿**_Bellísima_**?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Podríamos ir a la Fuente de Trevi y luego a cenar.

-Me parece bien.

-Una pregunta.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Vamos como cita?- definitivamente las italianas eran más directas.

-¿Cita casual?

-No hay problema- su acento era peculiar pero dominaba perfectamente el idioma, aunque ligeramente cantado.

Harry le tomó la mano, si había algo que no se le acabaría con ninguna mujer, siendo cual fuera su posición actual, era lo caballero. Llamó un taxi y Victoria le pidió al chofer el destino. Conversaron un poco acerca de su vida laboral, ella había estudiado Ciencias Políticas y Diplomacia en una Universidad muggle, luego entró al Ministerio Italiano y quedó como Jefa de Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

No por estar en Italia no lo conocían. Harry se dio cuenta que no había mucho que Victoria no supiera, recibía El Profeta.

A los minutos bajaban a una linda calle, donde pequeños bloques formaban el pavimento. Se sentaron frente a la Fuente de Trevi a sólo conversar, ambos reían y sonreían. Sin saberlo cierta castaña miraba inquisidoramente a la "pareja"

-¿Herrm¿Me oyes?

-Si, lo siento- miró a Víktor por un momento y volvió la mirada a Harry, estaban en la entrada del museo.

-¿A quien ves tanto?- buscó el objetivo de su novia- ¡POTTERR¡¡QUE HACE ESE IMBECIL AQUÍ¿¿NOS ESTA SIGUIENDO?

-¡No! Esta en una cita- respondió con un deje de celos en su voz.

-¿Con ella?- dijo apuntando a Victoria.

-si

-¡Perro se esta comprrando al jurrado!

-No seas tan perseguido, hablemos de otra cosa.

-Esta bien. ¿En que dorrmitorio estás para visitarrte?

-111- respondió entre nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Y Potterr?

-111- Krum comenzaba a enrojecerse,

-¿Camas separradas?- preguntó controlando la voz.

-No, una King size

-¡QUE¡¡NO PUEDO CRREERRLO¿¿LO HICISTE TU?

-¡No! La Directora sin querer reservó una de más

-¿SIN QUERRERR¡¡ESA VIEJA SENIL!

-¿SENIL¡¡NO VENGAS A INSULTAR A LA PROFESORA MacGONNAGAL EN MI PRESENCIA!

-¡COMO SE LE OCURRE!

-¡ESTOY CANSADA¡¡DE TI Y DE TUS CELOS¡¡DE TENER QUE SOPORTARTE TODO EL DIA CON TUS GRITOS!

-Herrmione, amorr, no querría.

-¡Nunca quieres!- se sacó el anillo con fuerza y lo tiró- Nuestra relación ha acabado. Adiós Krum.

Hermione se largó llorando mientras miraba a un Harry sonriente.

OoooooO

Eran y las 11.00 de la noche, Harry caminaba pasivamente por Roma, pensando en todos sus problemas 'Hermione se casará con Krum' 'Victoria es una chica simpática y se nota que le gusto' 'Pero…'

-¿Hermione?

Una cabellera castaña estaba sentada en una banca de espaldas a él y un poco encorvada. La plaza en la que se encontraban estaba bastante concurrida.

-¿Harry?- la chica se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué paso?- se puso en frente agachándose- ¿Por qué lloras¿Qué te hizo el búlgaro?

-No me hará nada más. Terminé con él…

'Bien hecho amor' fueron las palabras en la mente de Harry. Una ola de alegría inundó el corazón del moreno y la miró tiernamente limpiando sus negros ojos, las lágrimas habían corrido la pintura.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me aburrí, me cansé de sus estúpidos celos.

-¿En verdad eran estúpidos?- preguntó sinceramente.

-¡Harry eres mi amigo!

-Y te amo.

Ella lo miró y lo abrazó.

-Gracias por todo.

-De nada, amor.

Ella se soltó lentamente del abrazo y quedó mirándolo. Cerró los ojos hasta tocar suavemente esos labios, esos hermosos labios que la volvían loca. Se soltó abruptamente.

-¡Harry lo siento! Lo siento tanto… Pero no se si funcione. Ya nos divorciamos una vez.

-No te preocupes no apuraré nada.

Ella asintió, ambos sonrieron.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos¿Quieres ir a bailar o a comer?

-No lo se… No tengo hambre.

-Entonces bailemos- le tomó la mano y a los minutos tomaban un taxi, pidiéndole al chofer que los conduciera a un buen lugar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, bailaron hasta que sus pies no pudieron soportar, y ambos salían del club riendo hasta más no poder, pasaron a un pequeño lugar donde podían beber algo, tenían mucha sed y pidieron nuevamente un taxi para volver al hotel. Eran las 4.30 AM

Cancelaron y bajaron del automóvil, para encontrarse con el hotel absolutamente cerrado.

-¿Cerrado¡Cuando has visto un hotel cerrado!

-Desde que es utilizado por muchos colegios de brujos adolescentes. Las puertas se cierran a las 1.00 AM

-¿Y como entraremos?

-No podemos, a menos que venga el portero, y por lo visto dejo su lugar.

-No puedo creerlo. Tendremos que dormir en la calle. Amaneceremos como mendigos, no me extrañaría amanecer con dinero a mis pies.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-Aunque tuviera que dormir en un basural disfrutaría, mientras sea contigo- dijo la chica luego de calmarse.

-¿Por qué no nos damos otra oportunidad?

A ambos les tomaba trabajo quedarse en pie. Efectos del alcohol ingerido. No en exceso, pero suficiente.

-No, lo creo.

-Herm…

-Espérame… Unos días. ¿Qué te parece?

Él la miró desconfiado.

-Trato- y besó su mano- Ahora busquemos una buena banca.

Y riendo se sentaron en la plaza al frente bajo unos árboles a esperar por la puerta, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

OoooooO

El ruido de unas risas y varios "shhh" lo despertaron, entremedio de sus brazos estaba ella todavía durmiendo, pero de pie ante él, la cabeza pelirroja de Ron, que era fácilmente camuflada por el tono de su piel y la rubia Luna los miraba a ambos.

-Hola Ron, hola Luna… ¿De que te ríes?

Pero Ron no pudo aguantarse y calló al suelo, Luna lo recriminaba con la mirada, poero sus labios demostraban un esfuerzo por no reír.

-¿Qué ocurre?

En eso Hermione despertó.

-Hola Harr-

Y ahora la castaña, los tres acompañantes del moreno se partían de la risa en frente de él.

-¡Díganme que ocurre!

Luna sacó de su bolsillo un espejo.

-Ten- dijo entre risas.

Ahí enfrente de él se encontraba su reflejo, pero su pelo en vez de ser de un brillante negro, tenía grandes manchas blancas, las palomas habían hecho su trabajo.

-¡ASQUEROSO! Te dije que amaneceríamos como mendigos ¡Por Dios! Tengo que volver al hotel.

-¡No puedes!- agregó Luna recobrando la compostura- Los venimos a buscar porque nos estamos yendo al lugar donde serán las Olimpiadas.

-¡QUE!

-Vamos amigo, tendrás que irte tal cual…

Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo incorporó tirando de él.

-Pe-pe-pe... ¡Tengo que lavarme!

-A la vuelta.

Atrás las chicas seguían riendo.

-Herm ¿Qué harás con Víktor? Dudo que no te haya visto con Harry. Los alumnos nos avisaron de ustedes dos, y los de Durmstrang para ser más precisos.

-Terminé con él- y le mostró el dedo.

-¡QUE¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡POR FIN TE DISTE CUENTA DE HARRY!

-En ningún momento he dicho que volveré con él.

-¿Pero no es obvio?

-No lo sé, Luna… Me asusta, nunca quise ser de un matrimonio divorciado y ya tengo uno¿Qué tal de un segundo?

-Pero ya se divorciaron una vez, de que de preocupan.

-Él no se preocupa, soy yo.

-Lo siento amiga, no se como ayudarte.

-Nadie puede.

-¡NO SABIA QUE ERRAS COMEMIERRDA!

-¿La ves en mi boca!

-¡AL PARRECERR TU PELO TENIA HAMBRRE!

-Este hombre no puede ser más infantil…- Hermione se acercó a Harry y Víktor que discutían en la entrada del hotel.

-¡PERRO SI ES LA MENTIRROSA!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Hermione lo miró asombrada

-Mentirrosa, me engañaste…

-En ningún momento.- agregó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-¡Clarro que sí¡Con el imbécil¡Te acostaste con él!

-¡No me vengas a insultar¡Y menos a ella!

-Vamos Harry… - le susurró la castaña, mientras que con un movimiento de varita le limpiaba el cabello.

-¡Aprrende a ocuparr la varrita Potterr¡No puedes ni con un simple Frregotego!

Hermione apretó el brazo de Harry para que continuarán caminando.

-¡Y esperro que disfrutes al estrropajo!

La castaña se dio vuelta completamente roja de furia.

-Harry no es un estropajo… Y si que lo voy a disfrutar…

Le tomó el cuello al moreno y lo beso enérgicamente. Víktor miraba perplejo. Terminó de besarlo, miró su ex y siguió caminando, hasta alcanzar a Luna.

-Creo que alguien si puede ayudarme. Krum.

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior puse 10º Viktor x Victoria, olvidenlo ese no era el nombre del capitulo, fue que no lo borre era para acordarme de hablar sobre el tema... _

_Me gusto mucho, por varias razones: El rompimiento con Krum, los besos y la parte de los mendigos. Escribi a mano hasta la mitad, el resto lo hice ahora con sueño asi que no pidan tanto.. jajajaja...Siento que hay muchos cortes en los dialogos, pero no puedo pensar más con tanto sueño y cansancio, además que mi espalda me esta matando...Son las 2.15, una hora más tarde que en último cap.. Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, y en el siguiente cap veremos:_

**El lugar donde se harán las competencias**

**La apertura de las Olimpiadas**

_Eso por ahora, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.._

_Agradezco a: Yumi Ceres, SpyWitch, Joanne Granger, ILONA POTTER, Lady Ski.. De verdad han disminuido los reviews y voy a culpar a eso por mi tardanza.. Me deprimí al sólo recibir 5 y pasé toda la semana en cama.. XD.. Como sea.. son las 2.15.. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes lo publico mañana, pero para que vena que soy considerada.. Quiero cama mamá! _

_Estoy delirando, bye! Hablando de delirantes_

**_Francis_**

100 Delusional.. And? So what!


	11. Complejo posesivo

_**Aviso:**__ Lo siento por la demora, las excusas agravan las faltas, asi que me limitare a que no hubo inspiración, ya que estaba muy emocionada con GoF y no me permitió canalizar esa emoción y todos esos momentos Delusionals.._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo es propiedad int

* * *

electual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece los nuevos personajes y la historia..._

_**Dedicado a:**__ Para mi querido Milenquito... _

* * *

**11º Capitulo: Complejo posesivo**

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Se me hará algo difícil.

-Lo dudo.

-Hermione… Por favor…

-Lo siento no debí haber hecho eso, pero me enrabie. Te pedí por tiempo.

Él la miró severamente.

-Entonces para la próxima no juegues de esa manera conmigo.

-Harry…- le llamó sin resultados el ojiverde caminaba decidido junto con sus otros alumnos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No viste el beso?

-Si, pero porque la dejaste botada…

-Porque no fue nada Ron…

-Amigo ¿De que hablas?

-Sólo lo hizo para sacarle celos al idiota.

-Como piensas eso de Hermione.

-Porque me lo acaba de decir.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Hazlo.

Y el pelirrojo quedó perplejo tratando de analizar toda la situación.

OooOooO

-Buenos días a todos. Me alegro de verlos tan animados y sonrientes, creo que se asombraran del lugar que elegimos para las competencias, aunque claramente algunos pueden tener una idea.

Murmullos de asentimiento se oyeron.

-Ahora pasen a tomar asiento en los buses destinados a cada uno de los 12 colegios. Nos vemos en nuestro destino.

Y así sin más Victoria desapareció.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones y fueron transportados por el centro de la ciudad, metiéndose por pequeñas y complicadas callejas. Harry iba sentado adelante como un niño mimado, Ron trataba de hablarle pero sólo salían gruñidos de su parte.

Los autobuses se detuvieron y la castaña no sacaba la vista de quien había sido su esposo. Lo siguió con la vista. El auror se acercó a la italiana que esperaba en la esquina de la calle.

-Hola Victoria

-¡Harry¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Gracias a ti. Ayer lo pase estupendo.

-Yo igual.

Se sonrieron.

-¿Y tienes planes para esta noche?

-Ninguno… ¿Quieres salir a bailar?

-Esta bien. Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Si, no te preocupes, aunque me falto algo anoche.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó coqueteando.

-Esto- y Harry le beso suavemente los labios.

-Creo que a mi también me había faltado. _Grazie_.- y con una seña de mano se acercó al grupo.

Harry se acercó a los alumnos de Hogwarts decididamente y sonriendo. No sólo Hermione lo había visto, si no también sus hijos.

-Papá… ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?- preguntó Sirius confundido

-Comenzar otra vez.

-¡Con esa bruja!- gritó su hija

-Será bruja pero no fea

-En eso tiene razón Francis.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Y que con mamá! Acaba de terminar con Krum por ti

-Ella nunca dijo eso y lo siento, pero eso es problema de su madre y yo, ambos somos adultos y no necesito consejos amorosos de mis adolescentes hijos. Y se alejó de los chicos.

-¡Debiste apoyarme!

-¡Pero el tenía un buen punto!

-A veces me da la impresión que no quieres que ellos vuelvan.

-Sabes algo, yo se que ellos volverán. Sólo deja que el tiempo pase.

-¡Como eres tan despreocupado!

-Relájate, debes estar tranquila. Mañana comienzan las competencias.

-Esta bien. Voy con Anne.

La organizadora se acercó.

-Que emocionante es esto- dijo sin ver la mueca de desagrado y burla en la cara de una castaña- Espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros, el lugar que elegimos es conocido por muchos, todos los que estudien cosas muggles, es bastante espacioso y una verdade-

-¡Porque no resumes la introducción y les dices que es el Coliseo!

Todos miraron asombrados a quien había interrumpido, Hermione, algunos por su falta de sensatez y tacto y otros por el maravilloso lugar que había sido seleccionado. Victoria la miro con odio y esta se la devolvió desafiante.

-Gracias señorita Granger- recalcó la palabra "señorita"- ahora como se acabo la sorpresa, pueden entrar al doblar por esta esquina. Les avisamos que los muggles no lo ven, ya que esta protegido para que nadie entre durante las Olimpiadas y además esta completamente aislado de sonidos.

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo emocionados, dejando a sus capitanes atrás.

-Creo que elegiste mal momento para enojar a Hermione- susurró el pelirrojo a Harry.

-Mi intención no es enojarla.

-Te besaste con la encargada a vista de todos.

-Ese es mi problema, si ella se enoja no es mi responsabilidad.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Ron hartado y continuaron el camino.

Al doblar se encontraron con el gran edificio, con los mismos trazos destruidos y con mayor seguridad en los alrededores.

-Herm… ¿Cómo lo hicieron con los muggles?

-Un hechizo como en los mundiales. Sólo que se les quitan las ganas de visitarlo al verlo tan destartalado.- respondió a la rubia.

-Podrían haberlo rociado con jugo de Srongles.

-Luna. Sabes que eso no existe.

-¡Claro que si! Están al sur de la India.

-Olvídalo.

Todos adentro del gran recinto, miraron asombrados el lugar. Las grandes graderías estaban bien separadas en trece espacios, aunque habían sido desplazadas para dejar mayor espacio abajo. Doce de ellos llevaban puestos en la parte superior los estandartes de cada colegio, junto con sus escudos. El más grande y número trece era sin duda el reservado para la directiva y la prensa, además del público que no pertenecía a ningún colegio. La arena estaba dividida en dos zonas, ya que se jugarían ramas paralelamente.

-Como veo les ha gustado.

-Me esperaba algo más para tanto auge- susurró Draco con ese tono petulante en su voz.

-Draco…- respondió moviendo la cabeza su esposa.

-¿Qué?

-Los programas se les serán entregados hoy en la noche a todos durante la apertura, hemos pedido a diferentes grupos de sus países para que hagan una muestra cultural.- la excitación se sintió en los oyentes- Ahora pueden ver el lugar y después vuelven en los buses al almuerzo que será a las 2.00. Nos encontramos de nuevo hoy en la noche a las 8.00. Deben venir de gala, tendremos un pequeño baile.

Y se retiró para conversar con Domenica Monducci, encargada del colegio Olimpo.

-Creo que me debes 50 galeones.- Harry se acercó a Hermione fríamente.

-¿De que hablas?

-De nuestra apuesta. Al parecer Krum sabía de un principio su puesto.

-No hay forma que lo puedas asegurar.

-Claro que si. Solo pregúntale. Ya me dio la respuesta.

-¿Quieres 50 galeones? Te los doy, no tengo problemas.

Y le tiró una pesada bolsa a los pies, mientras se retiraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry la quedó mirando arrepentido, no tenía que ser tan duro con ella, porque no le daba tiempo. Se agachó, recogió la bolsa y volvió al bus con pesadumbre.

OooOooO

-¿Están todos listos?

-Si, profesora.

-Me alegro. Espero que todos sepan comportarse y traten de conocer gente ya amigos. Esta actividad es para fomentar los lazos entre países y espero resultados-la última frase la dijo con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-Profesora Granger.

-¿Si Lois?

-¿Como haremos para que los chicos bailen?

-No se preocupen, lo harán. Porque perfectamente me puedo conseguir algunas criaturas extrañas para que "accidentalmente" aparezcan en sus camas esta noche.

Todas las chicas rieron, mientras los hombres miraban ceñudos.

-Esta bien… Capitanes, lleven a sus equipos al bus.

OooOooO

El lugar estaba hermosamente iluminado, toda la arena estaba cubierta por una gran piso de color negro. Las graderías eran algo planas y tenían las mesas puestas para la cena que se celebraría al rato. Abajo en el escenario Victoria se apuntaba la garganta para utilizar el Sonorus.

-Buenas noches.- su voz resonó en todo el lugar- les doy la bienvenida a la apertura de las Primeras OLIMPIADAS ESCOLARES MAGICAS INTERNACIONALES.

Todos aplaudieron animadamente y llenos de emoción.

-No puede haber una apertura sin un previo show, así que… demos la bienvenida a los ballets mágicos. ITALIA.

Un grupo de personas salió al centro bailando una rápida canción, muy alegre y que daban ganas de acompañar.

-CHILE.

Ante ellos aparecieron una cantidad considerable de hombres y mujeres, vestidos de plumas y bailando música polinesica. Con sonidos de tambores y llenos de ritmo.

-ESTADOS UNIDOS.

Bailaron algo bastante contemporáneo, adaptando música clásica con ritmos diferentes.

Y así continuaron los otros países, todos llevaban diferentes elementos para acompañar, fuego, luces, explosiones y demases, que abrían la boca del público. De pronto llego el turno de los ingleses.

El sentimiento patriota de todos asombro a algunos, bailaron diferentes tipos de danzas, de diferentes épocas de su país y acompañaron con estrellas que caían sobre ellos y sus representantes.

La noche en verdad era mágica. Después de dar comienzo a la cena, todos aceptaron con alegría y al cabo de unas horas, comenzó la fiesta.

Varios grupos entre ellos los "Alley's Boys" tocaron en la velada, los anteriormente nombrados fueron los primeros. Al terminar su presentación Michael Reynolds, el baterista, se acercó a la joven Potter.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Como voy a olvidar al baterista de mi banda favorita.

-Muy bien. ¿Escuchaste nuestro nuevo single en Los 40 Magistrales?

-¡Por supuesto! Excelente tema…

-Gracias. ¿Todavía sales con ese alguien?

-No, pero…

-¿Quiere bailar?

-Sólo bailar…

-no hay problema.

Y ambos se unieron al resto para celebrar.

Harry no desaprovechó momento con victoria, sabía que era vigilado constantemente por su ex y ese momento no lo desaprovecharía. Ron sacó a su amiga, con permiso de Luna y Hermione aceptó.

La velada, pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Si no contamos la nueva escena que formo Harry al ver al baterista con su hija.

OooOooO

Eran pasadas las 12.00 de la noche. Harry entró a la habitación 111. no había nadie. Se tiró en la cama cansado.

La puerta del baño de abrió, de ella salió Hermione. Hermosa ante sus ojos, llevaba un pijama bastante sport.

-Puede tomar la cama. Yo dormiré en el sillón.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya me escuchaste. Buenas noches.

El duro tono de su voz, era algo que siempre lo partía en dos. La miró perplejo.

-¿Qué miras? Yo tomo el sillón, yo la cama.

-¿No quieres compartir?

-No es eso. No quiero tener más problemas con esa italiana. Para tú información me dejo bien claras las cosas antes de que el baile terminara.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si quieres pregúntale a ella. Al parecer no le gustó que la interrumpiera y menos enterarse que duermes en mi misma habitación.

-¿De quien estas hablando?

-De Victoria, y su complejo posesivo. Trata de controlarla, ya se cree tu dueña. Nuevamente… buenas noches.

Y se acostó en el sillón.

-Hermione…

-Déjame…

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención. ¡Yo también me enoje!

-No hay excusas. Te pedí tiempo, tú no me lo concediste. Dejaste las cosas claras.

-Fue cosa del momento.

-Si lo hubieras remediado antes.

El ojiverde se puso de pie y se acercó, la tomó en brazos.

-Harry ¿Qué haces!

La llevó y la puso en la cama.

-Se que me equivoque. Toma la cama, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Buenas noches- agregó con la cabeza gacha, para luego estirarse en el sofá.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, hay varias partes que disfruté poniendo, el principio, los celos de Herm, Harry arrepentido.. Y la vuelta de Michael.. Les aviso que con el no será nada serio... Francis conocerá a alguien especial con esto de las olimpiadas.. Adelantos para el próximo capitulo:_

**PRIMERAS PRUEBAS DE LAS OLIMPIADAS**

**LA PERSONA ESPECIAL DE FRANCIS**

**UNA PEQUEÑA PATALETA DE SIRIUS**

**TAL VEZ... UN BESO DE HHR**

_Eso po.. Espero que les guste, y nos vemos, espero, que pronto.. Ahora lo subi de día, e igual los comentarios chistosos no salieron mucho como yo quería pero es lo que hay._

_Agradezco a: Wordenwood, Arwy, SpyWitch, Sanke, Lady Ski, Eldanar, ILONA POTTER, Magaso Urashima. 8 Reviews! Que emocion aumentamos 3.. ehhhh... jajajaja.. Nos vemos!_

**_Francis_**

_100 Delusional.. And? So what!_

Describe GoF en una palabra:

R/H: Mmm... Chistosa?

H/G: Aburrida!

H/Hr: DELUSIONAL!


	12. La primera prueba

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter no es mío (Y es mi más grande pesar)

**Aviso**

Lo siento por la demora, pero he tenido mucho ajetreo con el viaje, este capitulo lo tenía escrito hace bastante, pero ahora lo subi. Espero que les guste, la competencia ya comenzó.

**Dedicado a **

Milenquito.. Por supuesto XD - Y hago mención a un amigo que esta de cumpleaños mañana 21, para el Gerson, que aunque no es shipper igual le gusta Harry/Hermione (Y asi después soy yo la mala!) XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12º Capitulo: La primera prueba**

Hermione miraba cierta persona dormir plácidamente en un sillón al lado de su cama. Le encantaba verlo dormir, siempre le gustó. La noche que se casaron lo que más disfrutó fue permanecer horas y horas a su lado, abrazada, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, y fue tanto el tiempo en eso que nunca olvido el ritmo de su respiración o las palpitaciones de su corazón. Cerró los ojos recordando, y una pequeña lágrima cayó por el costado hasta la cama, una segunda la siguió, pero no llego a su destino. Alguien la había detenido. Harry.

No lo sintió llegar a su lado y arrodillarse frente a ella. Tampoco lo sintió acariciarla y sacarle la fea gota que caía. Una sonrisa contrastó con la tristeza que mostraban sus ahora abiertos ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes- le sonrío

Hermione se acercó para besarlo, pero algo que nunca pensó ocurrió. Harry le dio vuelta la cara, apesumbrado, triste, pero lo hizo. En una primera instancia Hermione se indignó, pero aún algo turbada se sentó en la cama, y pasando por el lado entró al baño, donde no sólo dos lágrimas cayeron, si no tampoco fueron cobijadas por él. Se sentía abatida.

Había sido una niña pequeña. No había confiado en él. No había creído que podían volver a reconstruir lo que perdieron. Pero ahora había que atenerse a las consecuencias. Desde el momento que se habían separado había decidido dar vuelta la página, ni siquiera reconsiderarlo. Había sido una inconsciente.

**FLASHBACK**

Un rojo tren se alejaba y se perdía en el horizonte. Una pareja miraba como se iba, y luego de unos minutos otros dos llegaron.

-¿Quieren pasar a casa? Luna preparará una rica cena.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y serios, negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa¿Alguien murió?

-No Ron…- respondió Hermione.

-Eso tenemos que decidir- agregó Harry.

Y salió del lugar seguido por su esposa.

El viaje se hizo en completo silencio, nadie hablaba. Entraron a una hermosa casa. La casa no parecía usada con frecuencia, si no más bien algo nuevo e impersonal. A pesar de tenerla de hace 10 años, no habían vivido lo suficiente. A pesar de haberse casado hace años, tampoco habían disfrutado lo suficiente. Sentados uno frente a otro. Harry apoyo sus codos sobre las rodillas y levantó la cabeza para verla encogerse en el sillón y morderse el labio.

Como amaba verla morderse el labio, como la amaba.

-Los chicos se fueron- fue ella quien rompió el silencio

-Lo sé

-Harry, yo-

-Hermione, yo-

Empezaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ella le dio la pasada a él.

-Herms, yo te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi en ese tren, te amo desde la primera vez que te abrace, te bese y fuiste mía. Te amo desde que me casé contigo, desde que tuvimos a Sirius, desde Francis, en conclusión te he amado siempre, pero no se si esto puede continuar así. No se si podemos estar casados y tratarnos como completos extraños.

-Lo se… Ambos lo sabemos. Sirius y Francis eran nuestra razón para mantenernos. Pero tú con tus misiones y yo con mi trabajo en Bulgaria, no podemos ser felices. Los chicos se fueron a Hogwarts, y pasaran todo el año allá. Nos podemos juntar en las vacaciones con ellos y seguir siendo la misma familia.

-También creo lo mismo

Ambos tenían los ojos cristalinos, y una lágrima cayó de los ojos de ambos.

-Iré a buscar mis cosas. Me iré a Bulgaria hoy en la noche.

Harry asintió. La castaña se puso de pie, pero antes de subir la escalera un brazo la detuvo y la hizo voltearse. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. Tal vez por última vez, tal vez no, eso nadie lo sabía. La tomó entre sus brazos y la sujetó.

-Harry, no lo hagas más difícil- dijo la mujer llorando.

-No lo haré- le besó la frente y salió de la casa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En el momento justo que salió de esa casa con sus maletas cerró todo sin más posibilidades. Nunca supo por que... hasta ahora. No quiso volver a sufrir, no quiso volver a sufrir por él. Podía perder a quien quisiera, cualquier tipo que conociera y se enamorara, pero Harry había sido el primero y ese nunca se olvida. Menos él. Menos Harry Potter.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Por qué te amo tanto?

-A quien ¿A mi?- preguntó una joven haciéndose la tonta.

-No, a Ginny.- a pesar de saber que era una broma no pudo dejar de enojarse. Se dio vuelta. -Herms, cariño… Lo siento... era un broma- agregó Harry rápidamente dándola vuelta. La en ese entonces chica le miró seria.- A ti, obviamente. Como preguntas esas cosas.

-¡Entonces porque me preguntas tú esas cosas a mí!

-Porque me parece extraño lo que siento. Siento que estas enganchada de mí como nadie estuvo antes.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Por supuesto que no. Al contrario, es lo más maravilloso que se puede sentir.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Te amo- le dijo en un susurro en el oído. Un susurro que la hizo estremecerse.

-Yo también

-¿Vivirías toda una vida conmigo?

-Viviría todas mis vidas contigo

Él la empujó sólo un poco hacia atrás, separándolos, no del todo. Sin perder el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-¿Así que pasarías toda tu vida conmigo?

Harry la hizo mirar hacia abajo, donde una cajita aterciopelada esperaba abierta con un anillo de diamantes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sonriendo. Y le besó.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se miró un vacío dedo anular. No tenía nada. Se sintió aún más sola. Se paró y abrió la ducha, de esa manera podía llorar tranquila.

Al cabo de muchos minutos salió ya vestida y con el pelo mojado. Harry esperaba sentado, levantó la mirada, pero Hermione no pudo mantenerla. Se acercó a su armario.

-Hermione, debes entender-

-Que tu harás tu vida, tal como yo empecé en un momento la mía. Descuida no me debes explicaciones- dijo con tono duro.

-Pero-

-Harry, en serio, no te preocupes. Más que mal soy sólo tu ex esposa. Te espero abajo, las competencias comenzarán en una hora.

Se ajustó su túnica color azul, se afirmó rápidamente el pelo con un palillo y se afirmo la varita dentro de la ropa. Luego salió dejando al auror, solo.

SsssssssssS

Un gran barullo se escuchaba. Las gradas del coliseo estaban repletas de gente, de profesores, alumnos, participantes y otros. Las competencias se llevarían de a dos. Comenzaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y simultáneamente Herbología. Neville y Harry estaban bastante nerviosos, tal vez más que sus alumnos. El público estaba dividido dependiendo la competencia que quería ver.

Harry reunió a Thomas, Sirius y Loreana. Iban primeros. Se vieron cerca de 45 personas sentadas en la parte baja. Todos los participantes. Los capitanes sólo podían quedarse en el comienzo de la prueba.

Un amplio espacio apareció ante ellos. Había tres circuitos idénticos, uno al lado del otro con espacio considerable. Tenía tres fases, que tenían que ir pasando de a uno. Alguien llamó a Harry. Era Victoria. El ojiverde sonrío.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en un susurro, estaba algo escondida.

-Bien, nervioso.

-Cualquiera en tu lugar. Te venía a desear suerte, ojala que te vaya bien.

-Gracias

Y la italiana se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de desaparecer. El bajo la cabeza y se dio vuelta. La castaña lo miraba con tristeza, se acercó a su hijo y lo besó, luego de unas palabras volvió al público. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a donde su equipo.

-¡Su atención por favor!

Todos los participantes se pusieron atentos a lo que un hombre tenía que explicar.

-Este circuito esta estático por el momento pero pronto les tocará saber de que se trata, les pediremos a todos los participantes que entren a la carpa a mi costado y de esa forma no sepan lo que vendrá. Cuando se escuche el pitazo, el Grupo A tendrá que salir al campo. Se puntuará por creatividad de cada participante y rapidez, además del desempeño.

Todos entraron, a la carpa. Harry repasaba diferentes hechizos y les recordaba sobre distintas criaturas.

-Recuerden, los gorros rojos no creo que aparezcan, ellos se encuentran en lugares donde ha habido matanzas, aunque creo que en este lugar las hubieron, como sea… también puede que les toque grindylows, vi agua afuera, sólo atáquenlo y se irá. Lo kappas son muy respetuosos, si le hacen reverencia, ellos responderán y al hacerlo se les caerá el agua de la cabeza. Las otras criaturas las tienen claras¿Verdad?- todos asintieron.- Esta bien, ya no hay caso que sigamos, ustedes estudiaron y se esforzaron, son el mejor equipo de este lugar. No se preocupen. Sólo respiren y relájense.

Y golpeteó sus manos. Los chicos se retiraron y se pusieron a mentalizar diferentes cosas en sus mentes. Un silbido llamo la atención de Harry. Se acercó a la cortina de la carpa.

-Pss… ¿Harry eres tú?

-Si

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Nervioso

-Debes estar tranquilo, guíalos y todo saldrá bien, son excelentes alumnos y buenos chicos.

-Lo sé

-Lo siento por todo

-Yo también

-No interferiré en tu vida. Pero siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias- Harry sonrío cuando alguien saltó detrás de la cortina y lo abrazo. Era ella. Era su Hermione.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Un pitazo los interrumpió, Harry puso cara de terror, se miraron otra vez. Hermione lo miró emocionada y le dio un corto beso en los labios, y salió rápidamente del cubierto.

-¡Papá!- Sirius había visto todo y estaba sonriendo- Vamos.

Harry se acercó y su hijo le golpeó el brazo en tono picaresco.

-No molestes- y le revolvió el cabello- Quédate tranquilo hijo lo lograrás.

Al salir un mar de aplausos los golpearon.

-Y aquí entra el Grupo A, formado por Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Sevilla.

De ahí en adelante sólo pudo escuchar fragmentos entre ellos: Harry Potter, hijo, Sirius, Weasley, Loreana, Krum, España y cosas por el estilo. Al parecer presentaban a los equipos. Y de pronto lo vio, una gran cantidad de troncos se mantenían quietos a diferentes alturas, luego venía una pared de colores, al parecer eran como rayos y más allá había un puente por donde pasaba algo de agua, y una puerta.

-Chicos, estudien ahora el lugar, y rápidamente tomen sus decisiones, ustedes oyeron al principio, creatividad y rapidez. Fíjense en que hace su compañero adelante y busquen otro hechizo que sirva para lo mismo, si no ocupen lo mismo, pero rapidez, por favor- todos asintieron nuevamente decididos y sonrieron.

-Por fin estamos acá- soltó Loreana sonriente.

-Y estamos acá a ganar- agregó Sirius.

-Así que vamos- dijo Thomas.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la línea seguidos por Harry. Decidieron quien comenzaría, y de pronto soltaron el comienzo.

Loreana se echó a correr, ahora los troncos se movían hacía arriba y abajo, con un rápido movimiento de varita los petrifico. Y los subió rápidamente. Se protegió con un escudo para atravesar la pared de láser de color y corrió bastante hasta llegar al puente, lo cruzó y al llegar al final encontró tres kappas, sólo uno la miraba amenazadoramente, respiró profundo y bajó la cabeza en una reverencia, a los instantes el kappa estaba en el suelo ahogándose, saltó sobre él y cruzó la puerta, dando pasó al siguiente compañero. Harry llegó a saltar de la emoción, Loreana ni había necesitado instrucciones, e iba un poco más adelantada que los otros dos colegios, el ahora profesor se alegró enormemente, tanto que llegó a golpear a Thomas cuando le tocó.

Thomas salió corriendo y se detuvo frente a los troncos.

-Inmobilus- y los escaló poco a poco.

Luego hizo un hoyo en la pared, cruzó el kappa y pasó por la puerta.

Sirius no perdió tiempo y para hacerlo diferente hizo el movimiento de los troncos más lento y fue saltando rápidamente por encima. La pared de láser. Miró a un lado, no había nadie.

-Burbeta- susurró y una gran burbuja lo rodeó, pasó rodando y continuó con la burbuja un rato más hasta que se la sacó, al llegar donde el kappa, hizo la reverencia y terminó el circuito.

Un fuerte pito se escuchó, a los segundos otro más y a los minutos el tercero. Habían ganado. Harry pegó un saltó y abrazó a los tres chicos que corrían hacía él. De pronto alguien tomó a Sirius, era Francis.

-¡Ganaste¡Ganaste hermano!- y ambos saltaban.

Harry se quedó solo, los otros chicos iban donde sus padres, y al dar la vuelta estaba ella. La tomó y la dio vueltas en el aire.

-¡Felicitaciones!

Los chicos no podían creer lo que su padre hacía. Una mujer miraba a un lado con tristeza.

-Gracias- dijo Harry bajándola.

-Felicitaciones Harry- interrumpió alguien

-Gracias Victoria

Los chicos no podían más de la alegría, su padre había tomado a su madre por los aires, y ambos estaban sonrojados y riendo como tontos. Se miraron y volvieron a saltar.

-Bueno, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo- dijo la rubia

-¡No interrumpes! Creo que no te he presentado a mis hijos

Sirius y Francis dejaron de celebrar.

-¡Hola chicos¿Cómo están?

-Hasta hace un momento excelente- explicó Francis groseramente.

Eso asombró a todos. Harry la miró con reprimenda. Mientras Hermione sonreía.

-Ahora si me disculpan, iré a donde mi equipo. Tenemos que prepararnos, debemos darle una patada a todos, especialmente a las italianas, no me cayeron muy bien- y dejo a todos ahí parados, sin saber que decir.

-¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó Victoria asustada

-No, no… No te preocupes, algo debió pasarle, Francis no es así.

-¿Y tú?

-Lo siento señora-

-Señorita

-Lo siento señorita, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Por supuesto

-¡Que les ocurre a estos dos!- exclamó Harry

-Creo que no les agrada tu amiguita- dijo Hermione con sorna y se fue sonriendo.

**

* * *

**_Holas!_

_Les gustó? Bueno como alguien me dijo por ahí que yo nunca "castigaba a Hermione" y siempre Harry sufría, creo que es suficiente el principio, no creen? Pero debe ser porque soy mujer, encuentro más tierno que un hombre te busque, no que se arrastre, pero si que se esfuerce.. XD_

_No se si se dieron cuenta, pero puse una escena de GoF, entre comillas, porque igual cambie el contexto, la escena del abrazo, que lindo no? Sólo que no fue el flash el que interrumpió si no un pito.._

_Jajajaja.. Me estoy vengando de Victoria, pobrecita.._

**_Francis_**

_**El amor debe ser recíproco, no unilateral**_

_**Delusional al 100**_


	13. Amenzas y Reconciliaciones

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter no es mío (Y es mi más grande pesar)

**Aviso**

Creo que esta vez no me demore tanto.. cierto? Si lo hice lo lamento tanto! Gran parte de este cap estaba escrito en mi cuaderno desde hace mucho.. El problema fue que ni inspiración para traspasar me llegaba XD jajajaja.. No importa ahora. Creo que con el capitulo los compensare.. A que si! Jajajaja.. Lo que todos esperaban.. ehh.. solte mucho XD

**Dedicado a **

Milenquito.. Que es el ángel más bello que ha aparecido en mi vida

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**13º Capitulo: Amenazas y Reconciliaciones**

El sonido de un corcho saliendo por lo aires se oyó en la habitación 111. Junto con gritos de alegría.

-¡Hagamos un brindis por el éxito del colegio, porque todos lo hicieron de maravilla, y que mañana cerraremos la primera ronda con el partido de Quidditch.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días de competencia, en el mismo día de las pruebas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología, se desarrollo Encantamientos. Harry quedó con la boca abierta, su ex esposa los había entrenado excelente, no se podía esperar menos, se comunicaban con señas conocidas por ellos mientras pasaban cautelosos por unos caminos llenos de obstáculos, ninguno titubeaba ni miraba atrás. Y su hija… había levitado un gran conjunto de rocas con un simple Wingardium Leviosa, sola y sin esfuerzo alguno. Estaba orgulloso, de los tres. Los otros equipos tampoco dieron que hablar, con rapidez, agilidad y precisión, especialmente en Pociones lograron acumular gran cantidad de puntos, una cantidad que los dejaba a la delantera del torneo, pero muy cerca de los otros colegios, el juego de Quidditch lo definiría todo.

Pero ese momento era para celebrar, los capitanes estaban saltando de alegría, porque aunque perdieran lo habían hecho bien, y se había divertido, el más nervioso era Ron, ya que todo recaía ahora en sus hombros.

Las copas pasaban de un lado a otro y las risas llenaban el aire cada vez más. Precavieron y silenciaron la habitación, para que no hubiera ninguna filtración. Harry estaba sentado con Victoria, la había invitado para que conociera a sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó.

-No, tengo con esto- sonrió mostrando el vaso.

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo- Harry se paró a buscar un trago en el escritorio.

Hermione desvió la vista, los estaba mirando a ambos desde hace rato.

-¿Va en serio con ella?- preguntó Ron a Harry cuando llegó a su lado.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Ya arreglé las cosas con ella, no puedo esperarla por siempre, ella no lo hizo.

-¿Arreglaste todo con ella¿Y esa vuelta hoy en la prueba?

-¡Quedamos como amigos!

-¿Y el beso? Sirius me habló de él. Se besaron antes de comenzar la competencia.

-Ron… yo soy un adulto, y lo que haga o deje de hacer con Hermione es mi asunto.

-Deberías verla… ¡Deberías verte!

-¿De que hablas?

-De ella, no te ha sacado el ojo desde que hiciste el brindis. Y repito las vueltas y el beso de ayer. ¿Y quieres hacerme creer que ya no te importa?

-Ron… tengo que aclarar las cosas de a poco. Victoria es una bella persona y me distrae, me hace bien.

-¿Ella¿No será tu compañera de cuarto?

El ojiverde lo miró con reprimenda.

-No, no lo creo. Ahora si me disculpas-

-Como quieras. Pero te pido que no lastimes a Hermione, y tampoco juegues con ella.

-Te recuerdo que no he sido sólo yo.

Harry lo dejó y se acercó a la italiana para continuar con la conversación. Aunque le costó concentrase, ya que pensaba demasiado en las palabras que había intercambiado con su amigo. A los minutos Victoria se retiró, tenía cosas importantes en la mañana. Pero las botellas no desaparecieron

Con el pasar del tiempo todos estaban ya algo pasados y también comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones con cautela, para no ser sorprendidos por sus alumnos.

El lugar quedó sólo con dos personas dentro, sus dueños. Harry estaba en el sillón y Hermione con el equilibrio que le quedaba botaba vasos y botellas vacías de espaldas a él en una bolsa.

Ella no sintió los pasos que se acercaban. Unas manos pasaron por entre sus brazos que caían y sus caderas. Harry tomó un vaso con restos de Cerveza de Mantequilla y se agachó hasta donde su mentón tocó el hombro de ella para beberlo. Bajando la mano, rozando con intención el costado derecho de Hermione, botó el vaso vacío en la bolsa que se mantenía en la mano de Hermione. Con la otra mano le movió el cabello del cuello y le sopló con delicadeza haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

-Harry…- dijo mientras botaba la bolsa y sujetaba las manos de él que ya estaban sobre sus caderas.- Yo- no-

-¿Tienes miedo? No haremos nada que no hayamos hecho antes…

Y con esas palabras, ella se dio vuelta y pasando los brazos por su cuello y el por sus caderas. Se besaron, desesperadamente, se necesitaban… desde hace demasiado tiempo necesitaban ser del otro. Así de simple.

Harry soltó su boca para bajar por su mentón hasta el cuello y luego de eso a los hombros, haciéndose paso con la mano. Y así poco a poco avanzaron hasta que cayeron a la cama.

SsssssssssS

Hermione movió el cuello, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y estaba boca abajo en la cama. Se sacó el pelo de la cara con una mano, el sol ya había salido. Trató de moverse pero algo la detuvo, una mano estaba encima de su espalda sujetándola, miró el sillón que estaba vació, dio vuelta la cabeza y ahí estaba Harry.

Dormía plácidamente, la respiración era tal cual la recordaba, como extrañaba ese ritmo. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta. '¡Estoy desnuda!' gritó en su mente escandalizada, aunque un sonrisa apareció en sus labios luego. Cerró los ojos tratando de recrear todo lo posible, o más bien recordarlo.

Se acercó a su oído.

-Harry…- susurró, él sólo gruño suavemente. Ella lo miró. Sabía como despertarlo. Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo, poco a poco, Harry comenzó a responder. Ambos entre sonrisas abrieron los ojos.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es?

Ella se miró el reloj.

-10.34

Se acurrucaron por un rato y de pronto se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡EL PARTIDO ES A LAS 11.00!- gritaron. Se habían quedado dormidos. Se pararon corriendo tratando de juntar la ropa. Hermione entró a la ducha primero, y luego de un rato salió en la toalla. Un silbido la hizo mirarlo.

-¡Harry!

-¡Que!

-No es momento. Entra a la ducha, se hace tarde.

-Ok mamá.

Ella le sonrió, se sentía tan feliz, completa, eso era lo que le faltaba. Se vistió y comenzó a ordenar las cosas. Al rato Harry salió secándose el pelo. Sin saber porque, Hermione se dio vuelta cuando él se acercó al ropero. Harry lo notó, sólo sonrió.

-¿Hermione Granger esta avergonzada?

-¡Honestamente Harry¿No ves que estoy limpiando?

-¿Seguro que no quieres mirar?

-¡Harry!

-Tomaré eso como un 'no'- el ojiverde río.

Ella se sonrojó aún más. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban listos. Hermione puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando los dedos de Harry la detuvieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó entre nervioso y ansioso.

-De que hablas…

-Cuando salgamos de esta puerta juntos, no hay marcha atrás. Si no lo quieres así, podemos sentarnos a conversar y decidir nuestros límites- el tragó saliva, ante la expresión de Hermione.

Ella suavizó sus facciones y sonrió, llevó las manos a su cuello y bajándolo un poco lo besó. El quedo sin aire.

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo- Harry saltando la abrazó, ambos rieron.

-Esta bien. Pero hay que esperar un poco, tengo que acabar lo que sea que tengo con Victoria.

-No te preocupes, no esperaría menos de ti. Siempre tan caballero- dijo lo última risueña.

-JA JA JA – le tomó la mano.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Lo tuyo con Victoria. ¿Lo hiciste por sacarme celos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Sirvió para, pero no fue esa la intención, en verdad me agrada, y necesitaba olvidarte.

-Entiendo.

Un silencio los inundó. Harry carraspeó.

-Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Vamos.

Y salieron del lugar para poder aparecerse.

SsssssssssS

Llegaron a un callejón al lado del coliseo. Corrieron mientras mostraban el pase en la entrada. Tomaron un programa, cuando un pito los hizo mirar adelante. 14 escobas subían al aire, mientras notaban el uniforme diseñado para Hogwarts. Las túnicas negras, que llevaban el escudo en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Y atrás el nombre del jugador con el respectivo color de la casa, en el costado del brazo derecho se veía la bandera de Inglaterra. El partido había comenzado. Subieron a las gradas hasta llegar donde Ginny, Draco, Luna y Neville.

El otro equipo llevaba verde túnicas, con escudos en el pecho, al igual que sus nombres en la espalda. México. Era el quinto partido que se celebraba. Y los anteriores habían estado muy peleados.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?- preguntó Ginny en un susurró.

Ambos asintieron mientras la sanadora le entrega un par de botellitas.

-La tuvo que prepara hoy- agregó Draco.

-De no ser por ella, Ron no se levanta- dijo Luna con una risita.

Se sentaron a ver el partido.

-¿Por qué no nos despertaron?- inquirió Hermione, con semblante serio.

-Creí que se habían venido. Golpeamos y golpeamos, pero nadie contestó- Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice antes las palabras de Neville.

-**Justin Malfoy toma la quaffle, Mandy Weasley la recibe, esta la lanza a Christina Malfoy. Completa la familia ¿No?**

Draco sonrió junto a Ginny con orgullo.

-**Y de vuelta a Justin, se acercan al arco y ¡anotan! Punto para Hogwarts. Es el turno de Canancol. Mario Salazar lanza una bludger.** **¡Cuidado Weasley! Pero Thomas la detiene. Salvador Rodríguez tiene la quaffle, la tira a Reinoso, este a Rodríguez otra vez y ¡John Weasley la ataja! Al parecer este colegio no da que hablar. **

Harry apenas oía el relato. Veía los movimientos de su hijo en el aire. El joven Potter volaba con naturalidad y tranquilidad arriba de sus compañeros. El mexicano lo mantenía vigilado.

-Vamos Sirius, tú puedes… Vamos hijo…- susurró con las manos en la boca.

Hermione sonrío y le tomó una mano. Se la apretó suavemente y el capitán de defensa dirigió una vista hacia abajo. El anillo que le perteneció en algún momento a Lily Potter estaba ahora en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hermione.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír y se dieron un corto beso. Harry le besó luego la mano y la sostuvo arriba a la altura de su boca. Estaba nervioso.

-**290 – 270 A favor de Canancol. ¿Potter ha visto la snitch?**

Sirius se lanzaba en picada al suelo. El otro buscador lo siguió rápidamente. Ambos chicos descendían con rapidez. Cada vez más cerca del suelo. Sirius dobló en el último segundo. El buscador mexicano chocó contra el campo.

-**¡Oh por Dios! Y cayó en el viejo truco del Amago de Wronski. Buena esa Potter. Daremos unos minutos para que los sanadores revisen a Contreras. **

Harry miraba a su hijo que era felicitado por un par de compañeros. Sólo río. De verdad le hacía tributo al dueño de su nombre. Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente, con esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Abajo en las gradas, una castaña miraba el partido.

-Hola.

Ella miró a un costado. Un alto chico de castaño cabello, y ojos azules le saludó sonriendo.

-Hola- le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-Soy Matt. Mathew Simpson. Mucho gusto- estiró la mano para saludarla.

-Mucho gusto- la recibió- Francis Potter.

-¿Potter?

-Ajá.

-¿Cómo en Harry Potter?

-Él mismo… mi padre…- respondió con voz cansina, no era algo inusual que los familiarizaran.

-Wow… ¿Y ese es tú hermano?- preguntó apuntando el cielo.

-Así es.

-Excelente buscador.

-Si… Lo sacó de papá.

-¿Y tú¿Te interesa el Quidditch?

-Prefiero mirarlo, y la técnica. No soy muy fanática del deporte.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tu juegas?

-Así es. Buscador de Salem.

-Interesante- sonrió ella.

-¿Francis?

-Si.

-Me preguntaba… si… tú… bueno… ¿Tienes novio?

Ella río. Se sonrojó bastante.

-No, no tengo novio.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿En una cita?

-Ajá…

-Mmm… esta bien.

-Excelente. Esta semana la tendremos libre, luego que terminen los partidos. ¿En que habitación estas?

-En la número 100.

-Excelente- el chico río nervioso- Entonces nos vemos.

-Si, nos veremos.

Matt se acercó torpemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Prolongándolo sólo unos cuantos segundos. Con una seña de mano volvió a las gradas.

Francis que había dejado de respirar, se apegó contra la muralla con una mano en el pecho. Le costaba respirar, y tenía una gran sonrisa, junto con sonrojadas mejillas. A los segundos volvió Anne, que había ido a buscar algo donde su padre.

-¿Qué fue eso Francis¡Te vi cuando bajaba!

-¡Tengo una cita!

-¡Wow!- dijo su amiga emocionada…-¡Era muy guapo!

-¡Si! Es americano, se llama Mathew Simpson. Es buscador en Salem.

-Jajaja. ¿Y cuando saldrán?

-En la semana. Le di el número de mi habitación.

-Felicitaciones.

-¿Por?

-¡Tendrás una cita en Roma!

Ambas chicas rieron y saltaron. El pitazo las interrumpió. El partido continuaba.

- **Y Vásquez lanza la bludger a Malfoy. Christina lanza a su hermano la quaffle segundos antes. Justin se la entrega a Mandy y con un zigzag se acerca al arco. ¡10 puntos para Hogwarts! Y la puntuación va 310 – 300 Canancol.**

Las bludgers volaban furiosas por parte de México. Loreana y John tenían que defender a sus jugadores que contra-atacar. Canancol era un equipo para temer.

-**Y Mars lanza la bludger. ¡Oh¡Rodríguez pierde la quaffle! Justin Malfoy esta en posesión. Y la lanza a Weasley ¡10 puntos para Hogwarts!**

Un par de tantos más y los buscadores seguían volando. La snitch no quería aparecer. De pronto Sirius la vio, en la parte más baja del poste medio de Canancol. Si pensarlo un segundo se lanzó tras ella. El chico sentía como el otro buscador venía en su espalda.

Harry se mordía la uña. Y apretada la mano de Hermione con más fuerza. Su hijo estaba cada vez más cerca, con un giro de 360ª grados dio la vuelta para tirarse en línea recta sorprendiendo a la snitch que de un segundo a otro estaba fuertemente afirmada dentro de su puño.

**-¡Y el partido a terminado¡Sirius Potter ha conseguido la snitch¡HOGWARTS GANA! 490 – 330… ¡Si que ha sido un buen partido!**

Los vítores de los alumnos ingleses se escuchaban sobre los abucheos mexicanos. Harry tomó a Hermione y se besaron, alegres. Francis los miraba sonrientes, la joven acaba de llegar a las tribunas donde sus padres estaban sentados. Sirius luego de ser felicitado por su equipo también miraba a sus padres, voló sobre ellos.

-¡Papá!- Harry miró al cielo- Toma…

El chico soltó la snitch, y Harry ágilmente la tomó. Sirius bajó de la escoba y su padre lo abrazó. Luego su mamá y después su hermana.

En ese momento toda la tribuna de Hogwarts gritaba a todo pulmón:

_Si tratan de ganar_

_Contra Hogwarts no podrán_

_Porque somos los mejores_

_Yno lo dudarán._

SsssssssssS

Harry bajaba de las gradas de su colegio, cuando la vio abajo esperando.

-¡Felicitaciones! Tu hijo jugó fantástico.- le iba a dar un beso, pero Harry suavemente corrió la cara- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañada.

-Victoria tenemos que hablar.

-Esta bien… dime.

-No puedo continuar con esto. No es justo para ti, ni para mí. Te estoy dañando.

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo-

-Es ella ¿Verdad?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Y Harry asintió.

-Lo siento… la amo… no puedo evitarlo.

Los ojos de Victoria se pusieron vidriosos, pero rápidamente cambiaron a furia.

-Ámala todo lo que quieras, pero ya verás que nadie… ni siquiera Harry Potter, juega con Victoria Monducci.

-No le hagas nada, ella no tiene la culpa- le dijo Harry con seriedad.

-La profesora Granger estará en perfectas condiciones. Aunque no se si tú colegio podrá pasar a la final. Hay bastantes reglas que cumplir en estas Olimpiadas.

Y sin dejar a Harry tiempo de argumentar se dio vuelta y desapareció. El moreno no tuvo tiempo ni para llamarla.

SsssssssssS

Harry volvió cansado a su habitación, al otro día jugaría el último equipo de grupo, sólo dependía por cuanto le ganarán y ellos pasaban a la segunda etapa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación 111, Hermione no estaba allí, sólo un libro en el sillón. Necesitaba verla, se sentía mal.

La puerta del baño se abrió.

-Harry… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada.

Él no alcanzó a responder, se acercó rápidamente y con una mano en la cadera y la otra en su cuello la besó, la necesitaba, sabía que a su lado todo resultaría, con ella parecía todo más fácil.

-¿Harry que paso?- preguntó cuando el dejó su boca y bajó hacia el cuello.

-Nada- respondió. Ella le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo subió.

Sus miradas se fundieron. Ella sabía que algo lo estaba molestando.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo mirándola a los ojos. La castaña se sonrojó- Te amo tanto…

-Yo también Harry…

Y con otro beso fueron resbalando al suelo poco a poco.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_Jajajaja.. les gusto verdad? Diganme que si.. Por fin he podido con lo que tanto esperaba, unir a ese parcito.. y sin ser extorcionista, entre más feliz me hagan, con mayor cantidad de reviews, más tiempo los dejo juntos! jajajaja.. es broma.. pero dejen review.. lo haran? lo haran? para que lleguemos a los 100!_

_Como sea.. comentando el capitulo.. Hermione y Harry en verdad se están poniendo al día XD Jajajaja.. pobrecitos.. mucho tiempo separados XD jajajajaja.. Aprovechen chicos! Son muy lindos los dos .. Francis le esta yendo bien con el americano.. eh? jajajaja.. que tb aproveche. le tengo sorpresas preparadas a la pobre, muajajajaja.. Y no se preocupen por Sirius, que a pesar de que es un fresco de primera, encontrara amor en esta competencia.. Quiero decir que pronto el lado oscuro resurgira.. espero que les guste cuando lo haga, pero falta para eso.. Al menos al fic le veo caps.. No va a pasar de los 20... Pero hasta el epilogo tengo en mente.. asi que no se preocupen.. tratare de no demorarme tanto.. ya tengo escrito un buen trozo del catorce.. _

_No los molesto más.._

_NV!_

_**FrancisHHr**_

_**Delusional al 100**_


	14. El plan perfecto

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter no es mío (Y es mi más grande pesar) - Ya no hallo la idea de poner esta cosa.. Acaso JKR no sabe bien que todo le pertenece a ella.. ella es la almighty.. por Dios Santo... saciate! XD jejeejejejeje...

Pero igual.. no tengo animos de recibir demanda por plagio.. Asi que..

HARRY POTTER, le pertenece a la Sra. Rowling, WB y Editoriales varias. Mío es la trama, la historia y los nuevos personajes.

**Aviso**

Ahora si que no pueden reclamar... Jajajajaja.. Me demoré muy poco y fue por los lindos reviews que me hicieron apurarme todo lo que pudiese. El capitulo ya estaba escrito, pero necesitaba darle algo de tiempo, no puedo dar todo de zopeton. Les dejo claro que este es uno de esos capitulos relleno, que tienes que ponerlo o todo se embarra. Lo siento, tiene harto fluff y detalles y algunas respuestas. El titulo del capitulo es en honor a un ESPECTACULAR fic de Ady2004, y que creo que la mayoría a leído porque es excelente XD.. Ya, paro de molestar.

**Dedicado a **

Milenquito.. Que es el ángel más bello que ha aparecido en mi vida

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**14º Capitulo: El plan perfecto**

Un resoplido hizo mirar a Hermione hacia arriba. Harry se acomodaba, sobre uno de sus brazos la castaña jugaba con la otra mano entrelazando los dedos lentamente con los del auror.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

El se limitó a mirarla, y volvió la vista al techo.

-Harry, háblame. Esa es la razón por la que llegaste ayer así ¿Verdad? Algo te molesta.

-Es Victoria.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella¿Terminaste verdad?

-¡Si por supuesto!

-Me alegró- agregó más tranquila.

-Pasa… que me amenazó.

-¿Amenazó?

-Si… dejo claro que las cosas no serían fáciles para Hogwarts.

-No puedo creerlo. No pensé que ella fuera así.

-Yo tampoco.

-De esa manera tendremos demostrar, que a pesar de todo igual ganaremos- soltó una risita y lo miró- ¿Qué harás?

-¿Cómo que haré¡No haré nada! No dejaré de estar contigo porque una bruja le vino un ataque quinceañero- Hermione río de nuevo.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo cierto?

Harry le sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Si… ya lo dijiste… no lo suficiente, pero lo haz hecho- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y el continuó con la sonrisa- Y cada vez que lo haces, me pongo a pensar sobre la estupidez que nos basamos para divorciarnos. Casi 5 años perdidos.

El ambiente se hizo algo pesado.

-Lo sé. No hay que llorar por lo que ya hicimos. Además creo que fue lo correcto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que estuvimos juntos desde siempre. Amigos desde los 11, pareja durante el colegio. Necesitábamos espacio. Y el hecho de que nunca estábamos juntos en la misma habitación por más de cinco horas cuando nos casamos no ayudo.

-Si… Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella río, mientras Harry giraba sobre ella, aplastándola y besándola otra vez.

SsssssssssS

Anne y Francis estaban listas para salir de la habitación cuando la puerta fue golpeada. La joven Longbottom salió a abrir. Francis buscaba su bolso y la túnica del colegio. La chica con cabello negro, rulos sacados de la madre y complexión gruesa del padre, abrió.

-¿Si?

-¿Es la habitación de Francis Potter?

-Ajá… y tú eres…

-Mathew Simpson… mucho gusto.

-Así que tú eres EL Matt.

Anne ya sabía quien era al apuesto joven americano parado enfrente de ella. Sólo estaba jugando y probándolo un rato. Cosa de amigas.

-¡ANNE!

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica que estaba apoyada en el borde de la puerta, no dejando ver hacia adentro. Anne gritó eso entrando la cabeza solamente.

La ojiverde salió a la vista algo sonrojada.

-Discúlpala Mathew. Mi amiga se turba a veces ¿Cierto?- le dijo con una mirada significativa.

-Sí, si… Lo que tú digas. Nos vemos en el comedor- y salió al corredor- Por cierto, soy Anne Logbottom, mejor amiga y compañera de Francis, desde… siempre… Fue un gusto conocerte- y con ello continuó su camino. Y con un gesto de mano dio a entender que escuchó "El gusto es mío" de Matt.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Eh… supongo que bien.

-Bueno, pase para ver si querías desayunar hoy conmigo.

-Sería un placer.

-Me alegro. ¿Vamos?- y le pasó el brazo. La chica gustosa lo tomó.

En el camino conversaron de mucho, escuela, amigos, familia, gustos, tenían bastante en común. Los sonrojos y sonrisas no los abandonaron nunca. Al llegar al vestíbulo fueron interrumpidos por… Sirius.

-Hola _hermanita_- enfatizó lo último.

-Buenos días Sirius.

-¿Quién es este?

-¡Sirius!

-Lo lamento, que entre tanto chico con el que sales…

-¡Sirius! Matt, no le hagas caso- agregó sujetándole el brazo. Mientras el americano veía como Sirius contaba con los dedos supuestos ex novios, escuchó como Francis murmuraba algo como "Primero Anne, ahora Sirius, tengo que conseguirme nuevas amistades"

-No te preocupes. Mucho gusto. Soy Mathew.

-¿Americano?

-Si… equipo de Transformaciones y buscador de Salem.

-Ya veo- agregó sospechosamente.

-Excelente partido. Como atrapaste la snitch. Fue genial.

-Gracias- respondió Potter halagado. Se lo estaban ganando- Entreno bastante, especialmente en verano con papá. ¿Y en que curso vas?

-Quinto año.

Francis carraspeó.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el chico.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres Sirius?

-De hecho venía a hablar contigo, pero como veo que estas acom-

-Muchas gracias por ser tan considerado- dijo la chica rápidamente arrastrando al otro joven.

-Espera. No me dejaste terminar. Como veo que estás acompañada, tendrás que disculparte con… ¿Mathew?

-Así es… Mathew Simpson.

-Como iba diciendo. Tendrás que disculparte con Simpson aquí y acompañarme. Es urgente.

-¡Sirius!- le dijo en manera de ruego.

-Es sobre papá y mamá.

Ella soltó un suspiro cansino.

-No te preocupes desayunaremos mañana.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica. Mathew se acercó y esta vez le dio un beso al lado de la boca, que prolongó demasiado para el gusto del hermano mayor.

-¡Hey¡Hey! Tal vez me caíste bien. ¡Pero ella es mi hermana! Y soy hombre, se lo que eso significa- reclamó tirando del chico.

-¡SIRIUS!

-Esta bien… Vamos Francis. Me estoy cansando que me retes tanto. Ahórrate el siguiente. Se que estás enojada conmigo- le tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar al comedor y la chica bufó.

-¡Que quieres!

-Papá y mamá.

-Que con ellos…

-¿Crees que va en serio?

-No lo sé. Se besaron, pero… aún así.

-¡Pero esa italiana esta en el medio!

-Lo se… Logramos juntarlos, si es que lo hicimos. Sacamos a Krum del camino, pero aparece esta.

-Exacto. Yo no creeré que están completamente juntos hasta que no los vea entrar por esa puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomados de la mano y con al menos un beso frente a todos en este comedor- dijo el chico apuntando las puertas del recinto, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

-¡Oh Merlín!

-¿Qué?

-Mira…- y apuntó a la puerta.

SsssssssssS

Llegaron tomados de la mano al desayuno, eso llamó la atención de sus amigos e hijos. Ninguno notó las miradas asesinas que lanzaban una italiana y un búlgaro. Sirius y Francis se acercaron a sus padres, ambos con curiosidad ante las caras de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Puede alguno explicarme lo que ocurre?- pregunto la hija menor de los Potter con calma.

-Mmm… ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó su madre haciéndose la tonta. Sirius saltó.

-¡Esto¡Tomados de la mano, miradas raras, sonrisas bobaliconas, besitos de buenos días¡Parecen enamorados!

-¿Y que si lo estuviéramos?- inquirió Harry.

Sirius y Francis los miraron con la boca abierta, se miraron entre ellos y se abrazaron de improvisto haciendo saltar a todo el comedor con sus gritos de alegría. Harry y Hermione también asustados comenzaron a sonrojarse a una velocidad impresionante, hundiéndose poco a poco en sus sillas.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡POR FIN SE DIERON CUENTA!

-¡CUANTO COSTO!- dijo Sirius después de su hermana.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Hermione interesada enderezándose y mirando con asombro a sus hijos.

-¿De que hablamos?- preguntó Francis como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Su venida a Hogwarts, la habitación en el castillo, la habitación en el hotel. ¿Creen que todo fue coincidencia?

Ambos chicos se soltaron una carcajada ante las perplejas caras de sus padres.

-La competencia ayudó, pero tuvimos que cobrar un par de favores.- admitió Sirius en tono confidencial.

-¿Lo hicieron ustedes¿Todo eso?

-Somos los hijos de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, y nietos de un gran Merodeador. Creo que deberías tener claro eso papá. Además recibimos ayuda de cierta gente, muy influyente.

-Especialmente de- pero Sirius fue interrumpido por un codazo dado por su hermana, antes que el chico pudiera reclamar fue empujado, por Krum, que claramente masculló "Estúpidos niños…"

Harry se paró de la mesa, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-No vale la pena Harry…

-No te preocupes papá. Tiene que estar enojado. Esa es la idea- sonrió Sirius con una malignidad única de cierto Black.

-Ahora si nos disculpan, Sirius tiene que desayunar y yo arreglar un asunto con un chico.- y ambos hermanos fueron a sus asientos. Harry no alcanzó ni a reaccionar antes las palabras de su hija.

-¿Dijo algo sobre un chico?- preguntó pálido.

-Harry…- amenazó la castaña- Déjala…

-Pero- pero…

Ella lo calló con un suave beso.

-No puedo creerlo- le susurró Hermione cuando volvían a sentarse derechos- ¡Hemos creado unos monstruos!

-No los catalogaría así carió- dijo Harry riendo- Más bien… son unos genios.

Ella lo miró con un sonrisa.

-Si podrías tener razón- ahora ella río.

-Velo de esta forma. Todo tiene sentido. Porque nos llamaron a nosotros. Si fuimos buenos alumnos, tú tuviste las mejores calificaciones, terminamos con Voldemort, pero hay definitivamente mejores calificados para profesores. Obviamente Sirius y Francis nos sugirieron. Trajeron a los otros para no hacerlo tan evidente. Pudieron haber sugerido también la habitación compartida a McGonagall, sabían que de llevarnos a Hogwarts algo arreglaríamos. ¿Ahí nos conocimos no?

-No tendrás algo que ver tú en todo esto ¿cierto?

-No…-respondió simplemente mascando una tostada.

-Claro que no… Pero todo esto me lleva a preguntarme…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué favor les debía McGonagall a Sirius y Francis?

-No lo sé. Pero debió haber sido uno muy grande, porque hasta habitación junta en el hotel nos consiguieron.

-Ajá- agregó está tomando jugo de calabaza.

-Pero si de algo estoy seguro, su plan si funcionó.

Y ambos rieron. Un codazo hizo mirar a Harry al lado derecho. Ron lo miraba sonriente. El ojiverde había olvidado por completo que estaba en un lugar lleno de personas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Sólo estaba pensando. Tus hijos si son unos genios. Tuviste que ahorrarte toda la operación RECONQUISTA.

Y ahora ambos rieron ante eso. Ante las curiosas miradas de Hermione y Luna.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_Holas!_

_Espero que hayan quedado conformes con el capitulo.. En el siguiente ya aparecera más obre Harry y Matt.. jajajaja.. me encanta la pose de papá celoso... y el hermano igual! jajajaja.. y tb sobre las pesadeces y planes malvados de Victoria.. muajajajaja.. Pero no se preocupen, que de una u otra saldran adelante.. espero.. XD jajajaja.. GRACIAS.. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Si supieran lo feliz que estoy de pasar los 100 con dos de mis fics! Con este si tengo mas, porque son menos capitulos, pero estoy igual de feliz.. Trataré de responder a todos con reply, y les agradezco a los anonimos! Un millón de besos a todos!_

_Bueno, les digo que pronto se viene el resto de la competencia, mas citas, un nuevo baile, pero este será mas grande XD y... la nueva presencia del mal.. muajajajajajajaja.. jajajajajaja..._

_Ya estoy puro malgastando su tiempo. Espero que ten bn, tratare de no demorarme tanto, al igual que ahora, toy pensando en terminar el Cetro, Olimpiadas, Largate y las otras dos con todo el pesar de mi corazón dejarlas stand-by por unas semanas.. Pero ahi veremos.. _

_Los quiero.._

**_Francis_**

**_Delusional al 100 - Obviamente. _**

**_Porque yo aprendi a leer entre lineas con la Sra.Rowling, y aunque ella me quite esta "ilusión" soy feliz amandola XD_**

**AMO LOS REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! PLEASE! BEVAKASHA! **


	15. Soportando

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos reservados a la Sra. Rowling, WB y Salamandra. Suficiente?

**Aviso**

He vuelto para quedarme, porque el fic ya esta terminado y listo para publicar. Son 20 capitulo y un epilogo.. Asi que no me abandonen y dejen review! Tengo sueño de llegar a 200.. aunque no sea posible XD

Hay menciòn de uno de mis fics favoritos en español en este capitulo.. Veamos si lo identifican!

**Dedicado a **

Milenquito.. Que es el ángel más bello que ha aparecido en mi vida

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 15: Soportando**

Krum definitivamente estaba esa mañana enojado. Durmstrang había perdido la oportunidad de entrar a la siguiente ronda en las Olimpiadas, terminando segundo lugar del grupo A. Mientras Sevilla salió tercero con 1410 puntos, Durmstrang consiguió 1590. Lástima que no fueron suficientes para pasar los 1650 de Hogwarts.

Los ingleses estaban felices, pronto llegaría la segunda ronda y con un poco de esfuerzo podrían lograr la última etapa y ganar las Olimpiadas. Había que dejar pasar un par de días de más entrenamiento y la competencia comenzaría, Harry y Hermione cerraron los ojos al saber con quien les tocaría competir. Olimpo. Por lo tanto la señorita quinceañera los atacaría aún más de lo normal. ¡FABULOSO! Hágase notar el sarcasmo.

Pero ellos eran Gryffindors, no podían dejarse atormentar por una italiana celosa, aunque esa italiana fuera la encargada del evento y directora del departamento en su ministerio, llenos de contactos y poder. Por ella no dejarían de estar juntos. Si ambos habían sobrevivido juntos a Voldemort¿Qué tan terrible podría ser ella?

Al parecer terrible suficiente como para exasperar a Hermione. Y eso es algo, ya que estamos hablando de la persona que tuvo paciencia suficiente como para ser amiga de Ron.

La castaña se estaba volviendo loca, completamente desquiciada. No sólo Victoria le había derramado un vaso de café encima de la ropa –DOS VECES- sutilmente suficiente para que nadie más que Hermione sospechara, si no también se había encargado de atrasar a Hermione a reuniones importantísimas, no entregándole la información correcta y poniéndola en vergüenza enfrente del resto de los encargados.

La única satisfacción que tenía era que cada día, era ELLA la que volvía a los brazos de Harry, y no Victoria. Con ese pensamiento en mente entró sonriendo a la reunión del día, en la cual se encargó de llegar dos horas más temprano, para no ser sorprendida por tercera vez esa semana.

Cuando Victoria llegó a las puertas y vio a Hermione esperando paciente en un asiento al lado de la puerta del centro de reuniones abrió la boca.

- Vaya, vaya… Hermione Granger nos a agraciado con llegar temprano hoy.

- De eso sabes bastante Victoria. No me extrañaría que fuiste tú la que equivocó los horarios en mis lechuzas.

- Puede ser… ¡Pero es que tienes que entender mi trabajo¡Siendo Directora de mi departamento y todo!

Hermione la miró desafiante, mientras Victoria Urbini continuaba.

- Pero claro no lo sabes. ¿Tú sólo eras Jefa del Departamento inglés en Bulgaria?

- El título es más bien Directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de Inglaterra en Bulgaria, y no soy Directora del Departamento porque no recibí la oferta. Fue mi decisión irme a Bulgaria.

- Verdad… lo hiciste para dejar a Harry por Krum ¿Cierto?

- En eso no tienes nada que meterte, Harry nunca te quiso ¿Cierto?

Ambas mujeres echaban fuego por los ojos. Estaban completamente inmersas y Victoria abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡Señorita Urbini!

- ¡Que quieres! –gritó a su secretaria girando.

La pobre chica estaba llamándola porque gran cantidad de encargados estaban llegando y entrando al centro de reuniones, y muchos estaban mirando a Victoria de mala manera por la forma en que había gritado. Apenas la italiana notó esto, su cara se volvió con esa dulzura tan característica de ella.

Hermione se acercó a susurrarle algo antes de entrar a la reunión.

- Para ver como es una persona, sólo hay que ver como trata a sus subordinados. No te conviene perder puntos con gente tan influyente. Encárgate de contener tu temperamento.

SssssssssssssssssS

Hermione se desplomó en la silla a la hora de almuerzo, Harry la saludó con un corto beso y la miró.

- ¿Problemas con Victoria?

- Lo usual, la diferencia de hoy fue que la deje callada. Algo beneficioso que saliera con levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

- Siempre fuiste una persona madrugadora. ¿Qué malo hay con eso?

- Siempre lo fui, hasta que me metí contigo Potter.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a almorzar.

- ¿Cómo va el equipo Ron?

- Bien, hoy en la tarde tenemos reservado el campo de Quidditch para entrenamiento, Sirius esta en perfectas condiciones.

- Me alegro, tiene que atrapar esa snitch, si seguimos con la misma forma que la ronda pasada, ganando el partido nos aseguramos la tercera.

- Lo sé. Pero no hay que subestimar a los otros equipos. ¿Recuerdas el partido de España contra Estados Unidos?

Harry asintió.

- Ese buscador si que es fiero. Aunque me asuste me encantaría ver a ese chico peleando contra nuestro Potter –Harry y Hermione sonrieron orgullosos.- Y he visto a Francis jugar… Lástima que no le guste el Quidditch, seria una clara competencia para Sirius.

- Sí… -admitió Harry apenado. Todavía no se recuperaba por como su hija desaprovechaba los genes.

- Pero habrá que esperar ¿No? –empezó la castaña cambiando el tema, sabía como molestaba a Harry temer que no tenía mucho en común con Francis- El lunes comenzarán la segunda ronda y nuestras competencias con Italia. Tengo unas ganas de taparle la boca a Urbini.

- Lo harás Herms, sólo tres días –aseguró Luna sonriendo.

-¿Mamá? –Hermione giró a ver a Francis.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- ¿Tendremos entrenamiento hoy en la tarde?

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Es que tengo unos planes… muchas gracias.

Francis estaba girando rápidamente, pero Harry la detuvo con un 'Ejem – Ejem' que hizo saltar de su asiento a Ron.

- ¿No puedes elegir otro sonido! –le reprendió el pelirrojo- ¡Te juro que Umbridge se me aparece!

Harry le lanzó una mirada de silencio y volvió su atención a su hija que había vuelto a girar con una cara de completa inocencia. Harry la hizo acercarse con un dedo.

- ¿Sí papi?

- Toma asiento, ahora.

La chica soltó un suspiro completamente resignada. Un poco más y se hubiera salvado de la interrogación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿De que planes estamos hablando?

- Voy a salir…

- ¿Y este salir involucra un chico?

- Puede ser…

- No evadas mis preguntas _Francis Liliana_.

- ¡Esta bien! Sí, involucra a un chico. ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

- No me hables en ese tono.

- ¡Pero papá-

- Francis, amor… sabes que por lo general te encuentro la razón, pero porque no nos hablas de este muchacho, al parecer es algo más serio –le dijo Hermione.

- Esta es la segunda salida que tenemos, conseguí permiso con Tonks, y de verdad es simpático.

Tonks era la encargada de la seguridad dentro del evento, seguridad y vigilancia de los alumnos. Le venía con su profesión de Auror.

- ¿Y este chico no es ese bajista del grupo?

- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que era baterista! Y no, no es Michael.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Quince, va en quinto.

- ¿Lo conocemos?

- Tal vez lo vieron en un partido de Quidditch.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Ron interesándose por la conversación.

- El buscador del equipo de Salem –admitió algo cohibida- Mathew Simpson.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, Harry todavía estaba ceñudo y Ron abrió la boca.

- Wow.

- ¿Qué es tan asombroso tío Ron?

- ¿Qué tienen tu madre y tú?

- ¿A que te refieres! –preguntó Hermione a la defensiva.

- ¡Confraternizando con el enemigo!

- ¡Tío Ron¡Se supone que la finalidad de las Olimpiadas es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos!

- Te dije que era hija de su madre –agregó Harry.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Que¡Tu mamá dijo exactamente las mismas palabras cuando tío Ron estaba celoso de Vicky! –Harry tenía un tono de juego. Le encantaba molestar a Ron por su 'enamoramiento'

- ¿Creí que habíamos dejado todo ese asunto en el pasado? –sugirió la castaña en cuestión.

- Al menos algo bueno salió de todo eso ¿No? –apuntó Ron.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Harry parecía confundido.

- Sí a mi no me hubiera gustado Hermione, tú nunca hubieras reaccionado, y no te hubieras puesto celoso, y no me hubieras pegado cuando terminé con ella, llevando a Hermione a verte como su príncipe azul y que ambos terminaran enamorados y casados, con dos hijos, divorciados, y ahora luego de cientos de peleas basadas en celos e inseguridades, juntos otra vez.

Harry y Hermione tenían las bocas abiertas y un fuerte color rojo invadía sus caras. Luna soltó una risita. Francis también reía.

- Adoro ver a Ronald como cupido. –y con eso Luna lo agarró del cuello y le dio tal beso, que espantó a Francis rápidamente, murmurando 'Consíganse una habitación, adolescentes presentes' haciendo reír a sus padres.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Harry notara lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Hey¡No terminó de contarme!

- Déjala en paz Harry… es normal que quiera salir con chicos.

- ¡Pero no el buscador de un equipo rival! –interrumpió Ron.

- Todavía no lo sabes, tu rival en estos momentos es Italia cariño. Preocúpate por eso. –informó la rubia. Ron asintió.

SssssssssssssssssS

- ¿Y que quieres hacer ahora?

- No lo sé… esa museo estuvo hermoso –dijo Francis.

- No tanto como tú.

Francis se sonrojó antes las palabras de Matt.

- Eres lindo ¿Lo sabías?

- Creo que he recibido ese termino un par de veces –aseguró sonriendo. La castaña le golpeó el brazo.

- ¡Y bastante engreído! –admitió riendo. Él la siguió.

- ¿Qué te parecer ir a ver a tu hermano practicar?

- No lo sé. Te dije que no era muy fanática del Quidditch.

- Vamos… -le pidió.

Esos ojos iban a ser la perdición de ella. Resignándose asintió con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Debí saber que con mi suerte iba a encontrarme a alguien igual de fanático por el Quidditch, entre Sirius y papá ya me tienen vuelta loca.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Y has tenido muchos novios antes?

- No… Salí con un par de personas, pero nada serio. Aunque Michael Reynolds no pierde oportunidad conmigo –admitió riendo.

- ¿Michael Reynolds¿El baterista de los Alley's Boys?

- El mismo…

- Wow… tengo competencia.

- No te preocupes, eres suficiente para mí.

Y sonriendo aún más ambos subieron las gradas. El equipo de Hogwarts volando, Sirius haciendo diferentes jugadas en busca de la snitch. Matt estaba asombrado y atento a cada movimiento.

Luego de que la práctica terminara, ambos chicos se dedicaron a volver al hotel.

- ¿Cuándo tienen práctica otra vez?

- No lo sé… ¿Por qué?

- Me gusta ver a tu hermano jugar

- ¿Debería tomar a Sirius como competencia? –preguntó jugando, mostrando un aire competitivo.

- No, no… No juego para ese equipo. ¡Te lo aseguró!

- Te creo…

- ¿Ah si?

- Sí, pero creo que necesito un poco de recordatorio.

El le sonrió y se acercó besándola suavemente. Francis lo adoraba, era tan tierno. Estuvieron unos momentos así en el lobby del hotel cuando alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡Simpson!

El chico se separó de Francis.

- ¡Profesor Clarkson!

- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí… señor, ella es Francis Potter, una amiga. Francis el es… mi entrenador.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío. Conociendo a la hija del gran Harry Potter, y la hermana de la competencia.

Francis bajó la vista, pero la levantó otra vez.

- Prefiero que me conozcan por quien soy y no por los logros de mi padre o mi hermano.

Dan Clarkson endureció la mirada.

- Tendré eso en cuenta. Con su permiso.

Francis le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y miró a Mathew. El chico estaba pálido. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, Clarkson siempre me deja al borde de los nervios.

- ¿Qué con él?

- Sólo es un codicioso. Lo único que tiene en su mente es GANAR.

- Ya veo… tío Ron es codicioso y quiere GANAR. Pero por lo general no es alguien del cual tengas que terminar al borde de los nervios.

Mathew rió.

- Creo… que tengo que irme. Un par de cosas que hacer con lo que él me pidió.

- Esta bien, yo tengo que prepararme, no tenía entrenamiento hoy, pero no estará nada de mal y a practicar con mi mamá.

- Por supuesto. Buenas noches.

Y con un corto beso ambos se fueron en extremos diferentes.

SssssssssssssssssS

Ya era lunes y debido a la rápida disminución en la cantidad de equipo, sólo dejando cuatro colegios en competencia: Salem de Estados Unidos, Anakena de Chile, Olimpo de Italia y Hogwarts de Inglaterra, las etapas se harían de a uno. Ese día comenzaba pociones, una competencia en la mañana y la otra en la tarde.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny estaban sentados mirando atentos a Draco y su equipo. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Mientras el encuentro anterior se había tratado del reconocimiento de pociones y diferentes elementos en su elaboración, esta vez consistía en el uso y manipulación de antídotos. Era algo bastante extenuante y preciso.

Cada equipo tenía que someter a su capitán a tomar una poción preparada por el Comité. En ese momento Harry y Ron no pudieron parar de reír, sea coincidencia o el destino, pero Malfoy fue convertido en un hurón. Ambos hombre estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Y se detuvieron cuando recibieron una mirada asesina por parte de Ginny, mirada que pondría orgulloso a Voldemort y opacaba inmensamente la de Molly Weasley. Ambos tragaron con dificultad.

Los equipos sólo tenían una hora y media para la elaboración y un simple error podía ocasionar el segundo lugar. El blanco hurón se paseaba por encima del mesón con algo que parecía un ceño fruncido y miraba a sus alumnos, en medio su hija mayor, preparar todo.

Hermione estaba atenta y detectó un claro problema en el equipo de Italia que la hizo sonreír.

- La poción de Olimpo no debería tirar humo aún, eso tiene que ocurrir luego de revolver 15 veces a la izquierda luego de integrar polvo de cuerno de unicornio, y eso se debe hacer después de los primeros 50 minutos. Recién vamos en los 43.

- ¿Nunca se te quitará lo sabe-lo-todo?

- Lo lamento Ron, pero no. Así soy y así moriré.

- Y yo tengo que agradecer que encuentro esa característica completamente sexy.

Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta de su ex esposo y lo besó, haciendo a Ron girar la cabeza y hacer una mueca de asco. Aunque en el fondo estaba completamente feliz por sus dos mejores amigos.

- Richard, pásame esa cuchara –le dijo Cindy.

El Slytherin lo hizo, mientras Robert Thomas metía un par más de ingredientes y la Hufflepuff mantenía trabajando la poción.

Los tres chicos mantuvieron su trabajo y al cabo de la hora y media sacaron una muestra de su poción y la embotellaron, esperando utilizarla. El encargado de la prueba se acercó a los calderos, ambos estaban naranjos, color con el cual debería terminar, pero uno de ellos tenía un color más brillante y profundo. Él de Hogwarts.

- ¿Quién ganó señorita sabe-lo-todo?

- No estoy segura Ron. No veo muy bien el color desde aquí.

- Demonios… Espero que el hurón les haya enseñado bien.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Que!

- ¡No llames hurón a mi esposo!

- Discúlpame, pero así lo estoy viendo.

Eso fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Luna.

- ¡Compórtate Ronald!

Harry rió, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Hermione. Tragando se acercó a su mejor amigo.

- Tal vez aquí no podemos molestarlo, pero esperemos a verlo a él. Te juró que me las va a pagar por todos esos años.

- Esto es completamente espectacular. Segunda vez convertido en animal. ¡Y es un hurón de nuevo!

Ambos susurraban y volvieron su vista a la competencia.

Los equipos estaban en extremos diferentes y con sus capitanes todavía convertidos en hurones, el encargado hizo a los alumnos hacer ingerir al animal la muestra y esperando unos segundos mostraron los resultados.

Los alumnos de Olimpo miraban horrorizados como su capitana tenía bigotes saliendo de la nariz y mantenía su nariz olorosando. Draco estaba igual, ningún cambio, cosa que en el fondo Harry y Ron resintieron. El equipo de Hogwarts estalló en un aplauso y abrazos.

- Y con 300 puntos en contra de 240 ¡Hogwarts gana!

Habían comenzado la segunda ronda de buena manera. Y estaban felices, esa noche Hogwarts salió a celebrar. Los alumnos se lo merecían.

- ¿La vida te sonrrie Potterr?

Harry giró cuando estaba saliendo por el lobby al final de todos sus alumnos y colegas. Hermione estaba adelante.

- ¿Qué quieres Krum?

- Nada, nada… sólo trratando de molestarrte.

- ¿Y eres tan idiota como para refregarlo en la cara? Vaya…

- No necesito esconderr que te odio.

- Eso va por ambos lados. No te preocupes.

- Pudiste haberr conseguido a la chica, perro yo tendrría más cuidado de serr tú, especialmente con los hijos que te gastas.

- No metas a Sirius y Francis en esto.

- Ellos lo hicierron solos.

Krum estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, con voz baja y amenazante. Una voz que no le hacía ni cosquillas a Harry. Enfrentar a Voldemort provocaba cosas en la gente.

- Si te acercas a mis hijos la pagarás Krum. Te lo juro.

- No te golpeo aquí mismo porrque estamos en público.

- Eso nunca se me hizo un obstáculo, así que si sabes lo que te conviene… lárgate y guardarte tus amenazas. Que no saldrás ganando.

- Eso lo veremos Potterr.

- ¡KRRUM!

El búlgaro giró para ver a un compañero, ambos intercambiaron conversación en su idioma.

- Tengo una rreunión, nos verremos por ahí.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, pero en vez de dirigirse con el otro búlgaro al centro de reuniones, salieron a la calle, ambos subiéndose sus capuchas. El ojiverde los siguió rápidamente, sólo para verlos entrar a un callejón y escuchar el común sonido de aparición. Algo tramaba Krum, y no le estaba gustando nada.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_En este capitulos conocimos màs sobre el encantador Matt.. Y vimos a Draco de huròn otra vez! Siempre quise verlo asi de nuevo.. Uno de sus mejores momentos.. Espero que les haya gustado y que me continuen leyendo.. Y Krum... lo unico que digo, es que se las tare en serio.. _

_Ya.. me voy, les agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews! Les prometo que la prosima semana les traigo el siguiente capitulo y para que vean que soy buena niña, les doy unos spoilers.._

**Spoilers capitulo 16: Complicaciones**

- Harry… ¿Desaparecer? Eso es algo bastante común entre nosotros, los magos.

- Lo sé –le dijo el lanzándole una mirada- A lo que voy es que estaba bastante misterioso con el asunto.

-¿Y porque te dio este súbito sentimiento por ella? Y por favor dime que no será como todas tus conquistas que apenas recuerdas sus nombres. Porque ahí si que no tienes mi apoyo Sirius, yo te aceptó que seas un galán de primera, pero no para que juegues con los sentimientos de tu mejor amiga.

Sirius lucía avergonzado.

- No es súbito. Y no es como todas mis conquistas ¡Y ella es el problema!

- ¿A que te refieres?

_Ya lo vieron! Sirius esta enamorado! Quien sera la afortunada.. Ya veran un poco màs de las relaciones amorosas de los chicos, jejejejeje..._

**_Francis_**

**_Delusional al 100_**

**Cuesta mucho apretar el boton GO y unas palabritas? Porfa! Dejen review! **


	16. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos reservados a la Sra. Rowling, WB y Salamandra.

**Aviso**

Lamento de todo corazon no haber actualizado el miercoles como prometi, pero surgio un gran problema. no queria aceptar el documento.. Asi que luego se me olvido, lo lamento.

**Dedicado a **

Milenquito.. Que es el ángel más bello que ha aparecido en mi vida

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 16: Complicaciones**

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó Harry mientras entraba en la cama.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Krum tenía amigos?

Ella lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar de Krum? No es mi tema favorito.

- Es que hoy lo vi desaparecer.

- Harry… ¿Desaparecer? Eso es algo bastante común entre nosotros, los magos.

- Lo sé –le dijo el lanzándole una mirada- A lo que voy es que estaba bastante misterioso con el asunto.

Harry había decidido no hablarle de la "amenaza" a Hermione, no había necesidad de preocuparla por estupideces de un imbécil. Pero esto lo estaba mordisqueando desde que lo había visto hace unas horas.

- En realidad no se. Él había se iba de la casa por un par de días. Nunca le pregunté que hacía, yo también bajaba de vez en cuando por trabajo y no daba explicaciones.

El ojiverde asintió y giró para darle un beso de buenas noches y poder dormir, mañana era otro día más de competencia, esta vez el turno era de Neville.

SssssssssssssssssS

Ya habían pasado un par de días, dejando atrás la competencia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la cual Luna había sombrado, y ese día habían tenido la de Transformaciones. Los tres Luna, Neville y Tonks habían conseguido gran cantidad de puntos, pero en dos de las competencias Italia había ganado por muy poco, parte de la creatividad.

Harry golpeó la puerta de la habitación 106. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su hijo.

- Adelante –se escuchó la voz de Sirius.

Cuando Harry entró encontró a su hijo mayor enfrente del espejo tratando de arreglarse el desordenado cabello. Luego procedió a ponerse un poco de perfume.

- ¿Cita esta noche Sirius?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido de que fuera su padre.

- Eh… algo… por el estilo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

- ¡Por nada! –respondió rápidamente.

Esto le pareció bastante extraño a Harry. Por lo general Sirius no tenía ningún problema hablando con él respecto a sus conquistas amorosas, y eso lo adoraba, de cierta forma lo recordaba a Sirius. Pero estaba actuando raro. Esta chica era especial. Era importante.

- ¿Quién es Sirius? Soy tu padre. Puedo distinguir cosas.

- Es complicado papá.

- ¿Complicado?

- Sí… no se supone que tengo que tener estos sentimientos por ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? –una pausa y una mirada de Sirius- ¡Es una profesora!

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron alarmados.

- ¡NO¡Que asqueroso¡Casi todas tienen la edad de la profesora McGonagall¡O están casadas!

- Esta bien, esta bien… Pero… ¿Quién es entonces?

- ¡Ya te dije que era complicado!

- ¿Y no lo puedes hablar con Robert?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces no entiendo que puede ser tan complicado para no hablarlo con tu mejor amigo. Tal vez Mandy puede ayudarte. ¿Consejos sobre chica?

Si Sirius había abierto los ojos cuando su padre ofreció a una profesora como respuesta, esta mirada dejaba la otra chica. El color dejó su cara y rápidamente la retomó poniéndolo completamente rojo. En ese minuto Harry lo notó. Era Mandy.

Mandy Weasley, hija del medio de Ron y Luna, una Ravenclaw, quinto año y creció al lado de Sirius. Ellos dos junto a Robert formaban una especie de trío, lo único que les tenía distancia eran las casas, siendo Sirius el único Gryffindor ante los dos otros chicos. Además que a ese grupo se reunía Christina. Esa chica si que era un plato, igual a su padre. Pero entre los cuatro de mantenían compañía. Esta generación no existían tríos pero si cuartetos. Si uno se ponía a buscar podían encontrarse también a Francis, Thomas, Justin y Anne, esos cuatro también formaban un excelente grupo.

Cuando Harry descubrió la razón por la cual era complicado el asunto Mandy para Sirius lo comprendió completamente. Era bastante simple y a la vez enredado. Mandy era la mejor amiga de su hijo, era la que según a sus ojos, la única que lo comprendía, y eso le recordaba a Hermione para él, en primera instancia seguramente asustaba a Sirius perder algo así con ella, Harry ya había pasado por el sentimiento, mientras que en otro lado estaba Robert, el cual parecía serle de más interés a Mandy.

- ¿Es por todo el asunto de amistad?

Sirius levantó la mirada.

- En parte, pero te veo a ti y a mamá… se que no es tan terrible, ustedes eran mejores amigos y siguieron más allá de eso. Independiente que se divorciaran era claro que seguían amándose, siempre lo supimos con Francis, esa es la razón por la que armamos todo… y también esta-

- Robert –el moreno asintió con la cabeza. Harry soltó un suspiro- Yo pasé por lo mismo. Bueno algo parecido, lo diferente era que en mi ocasión Ron y Hermione SALIERON juntos. Y eso me fulminó.

- Pero… ¿Y si ella no me ve de esa manera?

- Y eso mismo pensé con tu madre. Cuando la veía feliz con tu tío mi ánimo caía por el suelo, cuando la veía triste mis expectativas aumentaban y luego mi ánimo caía de nuevo por las cosas que pensaba. ¡Como iba a estar feliz por que mis dos mejores amigos peleaban¡Y como estaba completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga y NOVIA de mi otro mejor amigo! Me sentía un imbécil de primera.

- Ya lo creo…

- Pero tienes algo en ventaja. Tal vez ella parezca interesada en Robert, pero él no se ve interesada en ella. Se nota que la quiere como una amiga. Como una hermana.

Un silencio descendió sobre ellos. Harry habló otra vez.

-¿Y porque te dio este súbito sentimiento por ella? Y por favor dime que no será como todas tus conquistas que apenas recuerdas sus nombres. Porque ahí si que no tienes mi apoyo Sirius, yo te aceptó que seas un galán de primera, pero no para que juegues con los sentimientos de tu mejor amiga.

Sirius lucía avergonzado.

- No es súbito. Y no es como todas mis conquistas ¡Y ella es el problema!

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Que me enamoré de Mandy hace años¡AÑOS¡Desde tercero¡Desde que la tonta se metió en el bosque prohibido por una detención y se encontró con esas arañas¡Y yo siempre caballero tuve que ir a rescatarla! –parecía enojado consigo mismo sobre eso.

Harry lo miraba atento.

- ¡Y me enoje conmigo mismo por eso¡No podía gustarme¡No puedo arriesgarme a perderla¡Y por ella comencé a salir con todas esas chicas¡Para tratar de olvidarla¡Para superarla y no perderla¡Pero era imposible¡Cada vez que la veía concentrada en un libro¡O jugando Quidditch¡O cuando me ayudaba en mis ensayos¡Me volvía loco¡Y salía más y más!

- ¿Y porque nunca lo conversaste con nadie?

- ¡Con quien! No podía hablarlo con ella, menos con Robert, Christina sólo se hubiera reído de mí ¡Y John es su hermano¡Sabes como es de celoso¡Igual que tío Ron con tía Ginny¡Apenas deja que se le acerquen chicos a Mandy!

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Iba recién en segundo, y cuando pude hablarlo con ella, estaba demasiado preocupado alejando esos sentimientos por Mandy, que trataba de olvidarla y decidí no hablar. Pero ahora se hace más difícil… Estuvimos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, con los entrenamientos compartidos¡Y con algunos hechizos que le servirían para algunas criaturas¡O que me ayudarían a mí! y de pronto comenzó a acercarse a Robert. ¡Otra vez! Y esos sentimientos volvieron más fuertes que nunca. ¡Y no se que hacer!

- ¿Y esta es una cita?

- No… sólo voy con Robert, Christina y ella a comer una copa de helado.

- Ya veo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ¿Qué todo va a salir bien?

- Todo saldrá bien hijo. Te lo aseguro.

El chico asintió y con un saludo de mano comenzó a retirarse.

- Una cosa más hijo.

- ¿Qué?

Harry lo miró emocionado.

- ¿Puedo contárselo a mamá¡Verás como estará de orgullosa que su hijo se ha enamorado! –dijo todo muy rápido y con voz de chica emocionada. Adoraba molestar a Sirius.

- ¡Papá!

- Es una broma…

- Esta bien… pero puedes contarle.

Y con eso se fue. Harry salió rápidamente a la habitación 111.

Cuando llegó Hermione estaba leyendo un libro apoyada en el respaldo de su cama. _¡Cada vez que la veía concentrada en un libro!_ Esas palabras sonaron en la mente de Harry, se notaba que Sirius era su hijo, ambos encontraban la intelectualidad completamente atractiva. Sinceramente, el no sabía si era porque le gustaba sentirse inferior, o porque ver a la mujer con esa seguridad y conocimiento lo volvía loco. Daba lo mismo. Amaba a Hermione con todas sus cosas.

- A que no adivinarás que le pasó a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Se encontró nueva novia? –preguntó Hermione sin sacar la vista de su libro.

- Se enamoró.

- ¡QUE! –los ojos de ella estaban completamente abiertos.

Harry asintió

- ¡Mi bebé¡Esta creciendo¡Y madurando! –ahora los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y una tonta sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Harry rió.

- No puedo creerlo. Estuve molestando a Sirius con que tu te emocionarías, pero nunca creí que en verdad pasaría.

Ella río y se limpió los ojos.

- Esto es genial…

- El problema es de quien se enamoró.

- Mandy –respondió simplemente la castaña.

- ¡Que¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido¡Yo me demoré siglos!

- Las mujeres somos más perceptivas, y conozco a mi hijo, es igual a ti, a excepción que el tiene una seguridad respecto a sus encantos que impresiona a cualquiera.

- Bueno, esta vez no se veía para nada seguro.

- Por supuesto que no. Siempre que esta con Mandy se convierte en una versión tuya. Completamente idiota alrededor de ella.

Harry asintió escuchándola, hasta que notó que decía y reclamó.

- ¡Hey¡No era ningún idiota¡Y si lo hubiera sido no te importó!

- No, claro que no… eras MI idiota, y te amo por ello.

- Buena respuesta… -Harry dijo tomándola del cuello y trayéndola para besarla y luego comenzar una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama. El libro olvidado hace siglos.

SssssssssssssssssS

Sirius caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el suelo. De vez en cuando sacaba una de las manos y se subía los lentes que caían con la cabeza en ese ángulo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ciruelo?

- ¿Ciruelo?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Christina¡No me llamas Ciruelo desde que éramos niños¡Y ya ni siquiera es gracioso!

- Cálmate Sirius. Sólo es una broma –dijo la Slytherin.

- No estoy con los ánimos.

- Por lo mismo. Te vengo a molestar porque me sorprendió ver al señor Casanova completamente solo esta noche.

- No estoy sólo, estoy contigo y con la parejita.

Sirius miró a Robert y a Mandy que reían un par de metros delante de ellos. Su cara era completamente malhumorada. Christina siguió la mirada de su amigo de la infancia y rompió en risas.

- Sabía que reaccionaría así.

Christina sólo siguió riendo.

- ¿Porque no eres como las otras chicas¡Siempre que ven a un tipo decaído tratan de animarlo¡Pero no¡Tú, la señorita Christina Malfoy, ve a alguien en el suelo y sólo disfruta pateándolo aún más!

Tratando de calmarse la pelirroja respiro más profundo, sólo dejando una sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo lamento Sirius, pero viene en mis genes, soy una Malfoy y tengo que cumplir tradiciones de cuando en vez riéndome de un Potter. Así fui criada.

- No estoy en ese ánimo Chris. Así que no me molestes.

- Esta bien… estas bien. Debí haberlo visto venir. Siempre pensé que tú y Mandy se verían lindos.

- ¿Qué¿También notas cosas como esas¡Por Merlín¡Christina Malfoy se esta comportando como una chica!

- ¿No que no estabas en el ánimo? –preguntó ella con un tono que le decía que mejor no entrara en la zona- Para tú información. SI soy una chica. Seré Malfoy, pero también soy hija de Ginny Weasley, mi madre inventó el término de tener novios.

- Espera a que te escuché.

- Cariño… eso es parte de nuestras enseñanzas.

Sirius la miró asombrado y río. ¡Los Malfoy si que eran disfuncionales! Dentro de su campo de visión vio a Mandy que se giraba a verlo con tristeza mientras reía y giraba nuevamente un poco más tensa de lo normal. ¿Sería posible- No, para nada… Y volvió su atención en Christina.

- Estoy en estos momentos saliendo con Montague.

- ¿Daniel Montague¿El Gryffindor?

- El mismo. Sexto año. ¿Por qué?

- Nunca me ha caído bien el imbécil, si no fuera de mi casa ya lo hubiera golpeado. Que esté en el equipo de Transformaciones más le subió el ego.

- Yo eso lo encuentro adorable. Me recuerda a mi padre.

- Y de esta forma veo la similitud con tu mamá.

Ella lo miró orgullosa.

- Muchas gracias.

Un silencio los mantuvo tranquilos por un rato.

- ¿Por qué no te las juegas por Mandy?

- Porque ella no me ve de esa manera. Se nota que la pasa mejor con Robert.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?

- ¿No los estás viendo?

- Sí, lo que estoy viendo es a un Robert tratando de ser educado y a una Mandy tratando de ponerte celoso. Si te las jugarás y hablarás te llevarías más de una sorpresa.

Él se quedó congelado en su lugar. Mientras Christina seguía avanzando y se ponía al lado de Mandy y Robert, dejando atrás a Sirius que su boca estaba tan abierta que golpeaba el suelo. Sacándose a si mismo de sus pensamientos resumió el paso, con su cabeza llena de ideas.

SssssssssssssssssS

Francis y matt iban caminando de la mano por las hermosas calles de Roma. Unas cuantas motos pasaban por los lados, y ellos se corrían a las orillas cuando autos pasaban. La chica lo miró.

- En verdad me alegra que te haya ido bien. A pesar que presentes competencia –todo era en tono de broma.

- Al menos no estamos en la misma categoría ¿No? –él se oía algo nervioso.

- Creo, aunque probablemente sólo sea cosa de tiempo.

- Sí… todavía nos queda…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A nada, no te preocupes.

- En verdad me gustas Matt, lo sabías ¿Cierto?

Él chico tragó saliva.

- Si –si… por supuesto. –y le lanzó una de esas miradas que derretían.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

- ¿Tú hermano no esta en práctica?

- ¿Qué te pasa tanto con mi hermano? Cuando dije que tal vez era competencia, al parecer no me equivocaba.

- Ya te dije que me gusta el Quidditch… me gusta ver gente volar.

- Como sea… ¿Qué tal un helado?

- Un helado estaría bien.

- Excelente.

Y ambos se acercaron a la _Gellateria_ más cercana. Francis sonrió al ver a su hermano y su grupo de amigos.

- Buenas noches Sirius.

- ¡Fran¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Vinimos por un helado.

- ¿Vinimos¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu actual presa? –comenzó Christina.

- No le hagas caso a Chris, tiene un sentido del humor, asombroso –le confió Francis a Matt.

- No te preocupes.

- El es Matt, un amigo.

- ¿Sólo amigo? –preguntó Robert moviendo las cejas.

Francis se sonrojó.

- Yo te conozco… -comenzó Mandy.

- Sí, soy el buscador de Salem.

- Sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar –comentó Christina- ¿Vienes de espía!

- ¡Chris! –la reprendió Francis.

- Lo siento… lo siento…

- No te preocupes. Además así es el Quidditch, justo me encontré con la mitad de tu equipo –dijo el americano sonriendo.

- Pero sinceramente, no estoy de ánimos de hablar de Quidditch.

- ¡No se en que mundo vive¡Sacó los mejores genes de papá y no le gusta el Quidditch!

- Porque juegue bien, no quiere decir que tiene que gustarme.

- Yo sigo diciendo que es un desperdicio hermanita.

- Prefiero encerrarme en libros. Muchas gracias.

- En eso tengo que apoyarla –comentó Mandy- La lectura es algo apasionante.

Francis sonrió complacida mirando a su hermano, pero cuando vio como Sirius miraba a Mandy, una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Ya tendría tiempo para molestarlo.

- ¿No les molesta que los acompañemos? –preguntó Matt.

- No –dijo robert haciendo espacio.

Francis se sentó mientras Matt iba a buscar los helados para ellos, apenas llegó el chico se enfrascó en una conversación con Christina, Mandy y Robert sobre Quidditch, al menos eso le daría tiempo para hablar con Sirius.

- Hey… -le susurró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- ¿De que hablas?

- No soy tonta ¿Sabes? Saqué los genes de papá en el Quidditch, ambos lo hicimos, pero la inteligencia de mamá tampoco se perdió.

- Todavía no entiendo de que hablas.

Francis movió la cabeza apuntando a Mandy.

- Ah… eso… ¿Se me nota mucho?

- No es que se te note mucho, siempre lo supe. Sólo que ahora pareces más… ¿Decidido? La miras mucho más que antes, como si quisieras decírselo.

- He estado pensando mucho sobre eso. Y no estoy seguro si hacerlo o no.

- ¿Y que puedes perder?

- ¿A ella?

- Te entiendo. Hubo un tiempo que tuve algo por Justin. Gracias a Merlín que lo supere.

- Francis… tienes catorce, te queda mucho por delante.

- Discúlpame por ser tan enamoradiza entonces. No veo que a ti tener catorce te molestara con todas esas novias que tuviste.

- Lo hice por ella.

- Si sé. Nunca encontré que disfrutarás mucho salir con tantas chicas.

Él asintió.

- Chris me dijo algo que me perturbó.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Crees… Como lo digo… ¿Crees que le gusto?

- ¿Si le gustas? –preguntó ella incrédula bajándole los ánimos rápidamente- ¡Esta completamente enamorada!

Sirius levantó la cabeza tan rápido que pudo haberte roto el cuello.

- ¡QUE!

- Creí que eras un poco más perceptivo. Pero debes intentarlo. Rápido. Antes que alguien se te adelante.

- Eso creo que haré. Cuando venga el momento oportuno, pero antes que terminé las Olimpiadas ella y yo estaré saliendo.

- Así me gusta el ánimo Sirius… me gusta más cuando sonríes.

- Tú también te ves bien sonriendo. ¿Por él?

- Tal vez –admitió algo tímida.

- No te compró esa timidez Francis. Fue lo menos que te vi tener con Michael Reynolds. Y con él si que te creo ser tímida.

- ¡Sirius!

Ambos rieron y se unieron a la conversación con los otros chicos.

SssssssssssssssssS

Harry estaba completamente feliz, el día anterior había sido espectacular, su equipo había ganado completamente ante Italia. Tuvieron que hacer duelos y Thomas, Sirius y Loreana se lucieron. Ganaron los 300 puntos. Y hoy en la competencia que les quedaba. Que era Encantamientos, Hermione con su equipo lo hicieron de maravilla.

La prueba había consistido en resistencia. Los alumnos tenían que mantener encantados cierta cantidad de objetos en diferentes actividades por el mayor tiempo posible. A pesar de que termino con un empate en cuanto a la duración, dejando a dos participantes de cada colegio al final. John Weasley había hecho tal creatividad en sus hechizos, especialmente en hechizos hogareños que le subió muchos puntos y le permitió el triunfo a Hogwarts.

Pero Olimpo estaba muy pegado y si ganaban el partido de Quidditch todo podría cambiar. Hogwarts ganaba por cerca de 140 puntos, y esos puntos podían ser fácilmente ganados en el partido.

Pero en esos momentos había que estar alegres, estaban cada vez más cerca de la final y a la cabeza del grupo A se encontraba Salem, Anakena estaba peleando con todo lo que podía, y habían ganado dos de las cuatro competencias, por mucho, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos. Pero también colgaban los resultados por el partido de Quidditch.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura e iban a salir del recinto cuando algo llamó su atención. En la parte más oscura de las gradas Krum estaba apoyado mirando todo, no exactamente a ellos, pero estaba observando.

El mismo búlgaro de la otra noche se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído. Con eso Krum miró el lugar por una última vez, se puso la capucha y entró en las sombras, en dirección al subterráneo del Coliseo.

Definitivamente Viktor Krum estaba tramando algo, y cada vez la amenaza que había hecho lo estaba atormentando, más y más.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ven? No podia dejar a mi querido Sirius atrás en el departmento amoroso. Le encontre chica, o más bien siempre estuvo ahí, pero nadie lo sabía... Como sea, adoro escribir sobre ellos, la segunda generación, es entretenido pero a veces algo cansador, se verá más sobre ellos, y algunos secretos que se siguen guardando, les aviso que el último partido se acerca y sinceramente es una de mis partes favoritas, porque Sirius no es el único hijo Potter que tiene algo bien metido dentro del corazón. Y no me refiero a una relación.

Les agradezco por TODOS los reviews que me han enviado, y les pido que no me abandonen y sigan aumentando los numeros, por favor?

**_Francis_**

**_Delusional al 100_**


	17. Todo llega a su fin

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Decidí actualizar todos mis fics hoy en celebración al cumpleaños del amor de mi vida. Si es que la Sra. Rowling decide hacer lo correcto y dejarlo vivo después del séptimo libro para que pueda estar cumpliendo los veintiséis en estos momentos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

Has sido una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado.

Capitulo largo ante ustedes. ¡Disfruten!

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**Capitulo 17: Todo llega a su fin**

Tenían el comedor para ellos. Salem y Hogwarts eran los finalistas de las Olimpiadas. Con 1690 y 1710 puntos respectivamente. Los puntos subieron considerablemente con los partidos. Sirius hizo una atrapada espectacular.

Todos celebraban. Dos grandes mesas en el lugar, una para cada colegio. Hermione sonreía, completamente feliz al ver la cara de Victoria Urbini. Una cara que demostraba toda su decepción y rabia por que Olimpo no pasó a la final. Eso era fabuloso.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver a Francis riendo y besando esporádicamente a un chico de castaño cabello, ese debería ser Matt, no la iba a presionar que se lo presentara, no todavía. Siguió mirando y vio a una chica con rubio cabello lanzando a su hija dagas con la mirada. Rápidamente giro la cabeza, no quería seguir viendo.

Harry conversaba animadamente con Ron. Quidditch. ¿Es que los hombres no piensan en otra cosa¿Sólo QUIDDITCH? Bueno… ella tendría que sacarle la cabeza de ese tren de pensamiento.

De improvisto le tomó el cuello y lo besó de tal manera que cuando lo soltó Harry quedó en el puesto con la boca abierta y una mirada perdida. Ron también la miraba con la boca abierta y algo indignado por interrumpirle la interesante conversación sobre los Chudley Cannons, Luna le sonreía.

- ¿No crees que se ve más hermoso de esa manera? –le preguntó a su rubia amiga.

- Creo que sí. Tanto Quidditch me estaba mareando.

Y con una risa Hermione vio a Harry que volvía a su plato en silencio. Siguiendo con la mirada la mesa vio a Sirius hablando con Mandy, sonrío. Esperaba con todo su corazón que algo pasara entre ellos, al menos que comenzara bien antes que Ron o John se enteraran, ambos podían ser completamente celosos de su hija y hermana, incluso Thomas se unía al clan.

Cuando los veía, el sentimiento de verse a ella y Harry aparecía. Mandy era inteligente y valiente, pero terminó sorteada en Ravenclaw. Siempre inmersa en un libro o encerrada en la biblioteca. O así la recordaba, lo últimos años no la había visto mucho. En cuanto a Sirius, era la viva imagen de su padre cuando se trataba de Mandy. Y eso los hacía ver más lindos. Mandy Potter. Se escuchaba bien, estaba segura que no le molestaría tenerla de nuera algún día.

Y así pasó la celebración. El comité organizador entrego unas palabras de aliento y felicitaciones por haber llegado hasta la final de la competencia, Victoria fue la única que no opinó.

La siguiente semana estuvo llena de entrenamiento, los seis equipos pasaban toda la mañana practicando, y luego tarde por media se juntaba el equipo de Quidditch otro poco, alternando con el entrenamiento de las mañanas. El único rato libre que los alumnos tenían era en la tarde. Tonks recibía más peticiones de permiso de lo normal. Los chicos se estaban estresando.

Mucho.

Y con esos permisos dados, los adultos tenían espacio para ellos a la vez. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco estaban caminando en dirección a una pizzería cercana en Roma. Al llegar y tomar sus ordenes se enfrascaron en conversaciones del pasado y las Olimpiadas.

- No puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos –admitió Ginny- Espero que los chicos no se sigan lastimando, con tu último entrenamiento Harry ¡Thomas casi tuvo que quedarse en cama!

- Thomas puede ser bastante testarudo cuando quiere. Me pregunto a quien lo habrá sacado –el ojiverde miró a Ron culpándolo.

- Esa testarudez vienen con los genes Weasley.

- Ya lo creo… -murmuró Hermione.

- ¡No empieces tú¡Porque tu eres la persona más orgullosa, testaruda y terca que conozco! –exclamó el pelirrojo.

- JA –fue la simple respuesta de ella.

La comida llegó y todos se sumergieron en sus platos, de vez en cuando cada uno compartiría un trozo con su pareja y hablarían de una u otra cosa.

- Sinceramente… por más que este disfrutando las Olimpiadas, no hallo la hora de que terminen.

- ¿Por qué! –preguntó algo alarmada Luna ante lo que dijo Hermione.

- Por la loca de Victoria, no para de hacerme mi estadía imposible.

Harry bajó la vista ante ello, algo incómodo y culpable por la situación. Hermione lo vio y le levantó la vista dando un suave beso.

- No te preocupes, ya terminara todo…

- Siempre te encuentras a las perturbadas Potter.

Harry, Hermione, Luna y Ginny miraron a Draco completamente furiosas. Ron tuvo que esconder la risa.

- ¡Ronald!

- Creo que tengo que apoyar a Malfoy en esta… Hermione cuando quiere serlo puede ser un poco obsesiva.

- ¡Ron! –le gritó Hermione- De él lo espero –dijo apuntando a Malfoy- ¿Pero de ti? –lo miró y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo- Creo… que lo espero aún más.

Todos rieron ante esto y pronto comenzaron a devolverse al hotel.

Harry y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar el restaurante, sólo para encontrarse con la vista de Sirius y Mandy caminando por la calle de al frente. Rápidamente se fueron al hotel.

SssssssssssssssssS

Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente en silencio por las calles de la ciudad.

- ¿Para que querías hablarme Sirius?

Él la miró y continuó caminando.

- Sirius… llevamos 20 minutos caminando en silencio, y no se tú, pero tengo cosas que hacer, algo que discutir con Robert y-

- ¿Por qué él¡¿Por qué siempre es él!

Mandy tenía una expresión firme, pero sus ojos demostraban un brillo especial, de anticipación y anhelo. Sirius no se atrevía a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué es mi amigo?

- ¿Y quien soy yo?

"No me hagas esto Sirius" pensó ella cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Puedes decirme para que quieres hablar conmigo?

- Necesito decirte algo… algo que me ha estado comiendo vivo por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? –preguntó ella algo asustada.

- Desde tercer año

El corazón de Mandy comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza impresionante.

- ¿Y que es lo que te esta comiendo vivo?

Sirius la miró, sus ojos se conectaron y el tragó con dificultad.

- Qu- Que… mmm… -un tosido- me… enamore de ti –lo último salió en un suspiro, apenas audible para Mandy, pero ella lo oyó.

Que lo oyera, no significaba que no se la iba a ser difícil. ¡El idiota había esperado 3 años y decenas de novias para decírselo!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó haciéndose la extrañada.

- Que me enamore de ti –repitió en un susurro pero un poco más fuerte mirando el suelo.

- No te oí¿Puedes repetirlo?

Él la miró asombrado, de seguro le estaba tomando el pelo.

- ¡Que me enamore de-

Pero Mandy no lo dejó terminar, antes que lo hiciera lo había tomado del cuello y lo había besado con todo lo que tenía. Él rápidamente reaccionó y puso sus manos en la cintura de la Ravenclaw apoyándola contra la pared.

- Wow… -murmuró él a milímetros de sus labios.

- Lo sé… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Tenía miedo…

- ¿Miedo¿Sirius Potter tenía miedo de declarársele a una chica?

- Tenía miedo a perder a mi mejor amiga, tenía miedo a los sentimientos que aparecieron, nunca había sentido nada así.

- ¿Y por eso el resto de las chicas?

- Ajá… tontamente pensé que podía olvidarte.

- Eso es imposible –le dijo riendo la pelirroja.

- Ya lo note. No te preocupes.

Y la besó otra vez.

SssssssssssssssssS

La tercera y última ronda había comenzado, la antelación y nerviosismo era claro en el ambiente, como en la segunda ronda, había una competencia por día, en esta ocasión los puntos no eran entregados, y no serían entregados hasta que la última prueba se realizara, es decir luego de que finalizara Encantamientos. De esa forma los equipos tendrían su mente puesta en los puntos necesarios y terminarían las Olimpiadas.

Francis había notado algo extraño a Matt, el chico cada vez trataba de presionarla más y más en ir a ver a su hermano entrenar, y algo estaba formándose en su mente. Queriendo olvidar todo atribuyó esos pensamientos con la ansiedad que debería el estar sintiendo por todo.

Sirius y Mandy estaban muy bien entre ellos, los únicos que no sabían eran Ron, John y Thomas. Por miedo a que armaran un escándalo, pero pronto se sorprenderían.

Sirius había logrado entrar a la habitación de Mandy y estaban actualmente sentados en el suelo besándose, cuando John Weasley entró a pedirle un libro a su hermana.

- ¡MADELINE ALICIA WEASLEY!

El chico rubio, del mismo tono de su madre abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, y comenzó a enrojecerse tanto como el pelo del resto de su familia. Sin pensarlo tomó a Sirius de los hombros y poniéndolo de pie lo lanzó en contra de la pared.

John Weasley era más alto, pero Sirius no era alguien que se quedara sentado. El moreno sacó rápidamente su varita, no para atacar pero al menos para defenderse y mantener a su casi primo lejos de él.

- ¡JOHN! –y sí, Mandy tenía definitivamente el temperamento de las mujeres de su familia.

Acercándose a su hermano mayor lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

- ¡Que crees que estás haciendo!

- ¡Defendiéndote de Potter!

- ¿Ahora soy Potter¡Gracias por todos los años de confianza! –dijo el chico con sarcasmo, el cual fue recibido por una mirada de inconformidad por parte de John.

- ¡No tienes el menor derecho de hacer lo que hiciste!

- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor¡Y esta en contra de las reglas!

- ¡Y conoces a Sirius desde que nació¡Y no esta en contra de las reglas!

- ¡Ese no es el punto!

- ¡Pídele disculpas en este instante!

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí! –la voz de Ron se escuchó en la habitación.

Atrás venía Harry y Hermione. Ambos cerraron los ojos, apenas vieron a Sirius con la varita afuera, Mandy roja de furia y John completamente enojado comprendieron que había ocurrido.

- ¡PAPA! –ambos Weasley dijeron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Paren¡De a uno¡Y por favor explíquenme porque Sirius esta con la varita afuera!

- ¡John casi lo golpea!

- ¿Y porque ocurrió eso?

- ¡Porque Sirius estaba besando a Maddie como si no hubiera mañana!

- ¡No me llames Maddie¡No soy una niña de cuatro años!

Ron palideció completamente, y luego de unos segundos de completo silencio, enojo apareció en sus ojos, llevando la mirada al joven Potter comenzó a avanzar. Harry se puso en el camino y levantó una mano.

- Ni si te ocurra Ron… Puedes ser mi hermano, pero él es mi hijo.

- ¡Y se estaba aprovechando de mi niña!

- ¡Ella no es ninguna niña Ronald! –la voz de una furiosa Luna apareció en la puerta.

- ¡Pero Luna-

- ¡Ningún pero¡Yo ya se que Mandy y Sirius están juntos¡Y les di permiso!

- ¿Y yo¡¿Quién me pidió a mí!

- ¿No ves como estás!

Ron enrojeció de vergüenza y miró el suelo.

- Lo siento… -murmuró.

Luna suspiró satisfecha. Y luego miró a su hijo mayor.

- En cuanto a ti. ¡Última vez que te quiero ver haciendo esa clase de escena¡Yo no te dije absolutamente nada cuando te pillé en el armario de escobas con Loreana!

- ¡Mamá! –gritó John completamente avergonzado- ¡Mandy es una niña!

- ¡Y no quiero que me vengas con esos comentarios machistas John Arthur Weasley¡Ella tiene los mismos derechos de besarse con su novio como tú¡Sólo tiene un año menos!

Él la miró completamente asombrado y con la boca abierta, al ver la mirada de furia de su madre, y sabiendo que no sacaría nada, porque cuando Luna Weasley se le metía en la cabeza algo no salía de ello, asintió.

- ¡Ahora pídele disculpas a Sirius!

Él levantó la vista y murmuro una disculpa, el chico Potter asintió.

- ¡Vete a tu habitación, estás castigado!

- ¡Pero-

- ¡No me hagas hacerlo una semana John!

Rápidamente el chico salió. Luna le dio apretón de brazos a Mandy y la chica murmuró un gracias. Ron se acercó y estrechó manos con Sirius y se disculpó con Harry y Hermione antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando todo se calmó Luna sonrió.

- Ahora lo único que falta es la escena de Thomas. Gracias a Merlín que no estaba aquí.

Todos rieron ante la cara de Luna.

SssssssssssssssssS

Francis estaba a punto de comenzar la prueba de Encantamientos, siendo la última antes del partido de Quidditch. Miró al equipo norteamericano y una rubia chica le estaba lanzando miradas de completo odio. Lo encontró raro, por lo general no se llevaba mal con la gente, rápidamente puso esta ocasión como competencia. Probablemente la chica lo hacía porque tenían que disputar en unos minutos.

Y la prueba comenzó. La castaña estaba un poco emocionada porque sabía quien la estaba mirado. Matt. Había disfrutado tanto su estadía en Italia junto a él. No podía dejar de pensar en él, siempre la hacía reír y era atento, y caballero y todo lo que siempre espero de alguien, definitivamente se estaba enamorando, pero ese pensamiento la hacía nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se fueran¡Todo un océano los separaba! A ambos les quedaban un par de años de colegio y era imposible una transferencia.

Junto a John y Marian, los tres comenzaron a trabajar en la prueba, hacían un excelente equipo, tan bueno como el de Defensa, hacía dos días que había sido la prueba y habían sorprendido a muchos. Había consistido en una especia de circuito como en la primera ronda, con duelo y todo esto con el propósito de conseguir una especia de tesoro del otro equipo. Hogwarts lo consiguió primero y desarmaron a los americanos de manera bastante inteligente.

Esta prueba era como un circuito también. Solamente que era una especia de laberinto. No había forma de perderse, porque uno tenía que seguir abriendo puertas y cumpliendo los desafíos en cada uno de ellos con diferentes hechizos. El equipo que primero llegara al medio ganaría los puntos extras, porque todo se basaba en la forma de realizar hechizos durante la prueba.

Poco a poco el equipo fue pasando las fases hasta que llegaron a la última cámara y con un avanzado hechizo para hacer desaparecer la capa que rodeaba una pluma dorada en el medio del pedestal, llegaron primeros a la meta. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban completamente felices, entre más puntos se acumularan, menos tenían que preocuparse del partido de Quidditch, estaban seguros que Sirius podía darle una paliza al otro equipo, pero el buscador de Salem no era alguien para subestimar.

Todos los alumnos habían bajado a celebrar. Los americanos completamente enojados. Cuando Francis estaba saliendo del tumulto vio a la chica rubia acercarse a ella.

- Hey-

Pero no alcanzó a decir absolutamente nada, inmediatamente la chica paso con ella empujándola. No podía creer el carácter de algunas personas, aquí ella estaba de lo mejor tratando de estrechar una mano y recibía un empujón. No podía entender el sentimiento de competitividad, había que divertirse antes que el resto.

Y en eso iba pensando, luego de estar toda una hora tratando de soltarse de sus amigos que la felicitaban. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Matt, así que había decido ir a verlo a su piso. Mientras subía, la voz de su… no habían establecido términos, pero a estas alturas bien podía llamarse novio, se escuchaba al doblar la esquina. Y junto a esta voz, estaba la de una chica.

Con toda la curiosidad que una nieta de un merodeador y la hija de Harry Potter podía conseguir se acercó cautelosa hasta la esquina sin ser vista.

- … ¡No te preocupes¡Sólo es hasta el principio del baile!

- ¿Y porque no hasta el final de partido? –se escuchó la voz de la chica, tenía un tono de niña pequeña.

- Eso lo veremos… tengo que hablar con el Profesor Clarkson, depende lo que él quiera saber.

- ¡No entiendo porque tienes que andar pegado a ella todo el día!

El corazón de Francis se apretó. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? Para despejar sus dudas sobre Matt miró por un segundo quienes eran. Y efectivamente era él y esa niña rubia que la había empujado. Volvió a pegarse en la muralla. Con un nudo en la garganta.

- Porque tengo que sacar todos los movimientos de Potter antes del partido. ¡Nosotros los buscadores practicamos todas nuestras jugadas en entrenamiento! Necesitaba verlo volar y así poder saber sus movimientos en el partido y adelantarme a sus jugadas.

- ¡Pero no necesitabas salir con ella!

- ¡Claro que sí¡Sólo uso a Potter para llegar a su hermano¡Además el profesor Clarkson me lo pidió!

- ¡No soporto verla besarte¡Y se cree tanto porque ganó hoy en la competencia!

- Ya, ya… Sally, tú sabes que eres la única para mí. ¡No te preocupes por esa niña tonta!

Eso fue para Francis. Apretó su varita fuertemente en la mano y giró la esquina enfrentando a Matt y a Sally. Estaba furiosa y cuando el americano la vio pudo notarlo porque su expresión era de asombro y algo de miedo. La castaña levantó la varita y con un movimiento, ni siquiera usando voz le lanzó un hechizo a Matt.

La cara de él comenzó a enrojecerse y poco a poco una picazón empezó a esparcirse por su cara y cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de sacarse bichos del cuerpo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Simpson¡Y eso es para que aprendas a nunca meterte con un Potter!

Rápidamente se acercó y le dio una bofetada tan grande que el chico tuvo que apoyarse en la muralla. Sally miraba todo asombrada. Francis les lanzó una mirada disgustada y salió rápidamente de ahí para tomar el ascensor.

¡Estaba furiosa¡Con ella por dejarse engañar de esa forma¡Ahora Hogwarts peligraba¡Por su culpa¡Si había confraternizado con el enemigo después de todo! No iba a llorar, no podía llorar, pero el nudo se hacía más grande, no iba a llorar, no iba a- Estaba llorando.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y rápidamente se hizo paso entre algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts que la miraban preocupados. Sirius la vio y siguió a su hermana menor de inmediato. Cuando el chico llegó a la cerrada habitación número 100, tuvo que hacer un avanzado intento de Alohomora para lograr abrir la puerta. Apenas lo hizo encontró a Francis llorando con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

- ¡Francis!

- ¡Sirius vete! –dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¡Claro que no¡Y si no hablas conmigo iré por mamá y papá!

- ¡NO!

- Entonces… ¿Qué te pasó?

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de ella y le estaba acariciando el pelo.

- ¡Es un imbécil!

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Matt!

El temperamento de Sirius cambió drásticamente. En seguida se puso de pie para ir a golpear al imbécil, nadie ponía en ese estado a su hermana menor y se salía con la suya.

- ¡No¡Sirius¡Déjalo!

Francis estaba apoyada en sus codos y con los ojos rojos, el chico se devolvió.

- Ya me encargué de él, su sanadora tendrá que ser muy buena en pociones y encantamientos para sacarle lo que le hice.

Ante eso ella soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué te hizo Francis?

- Me usó…

- ¿A que te refieres¡Si se veía tan simpático!

- Por lo mismo… todo eso era para que él te viera jugar en tus entrenamientos… ¡Es mi culpa¡Ahora Salem ganará por mi culpa!

Y volvió a llorar. Sirius cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Las ganas de asesinar a Mathew Simpson volvían a su cuerpo.

- ¡No entiendo porque¡Siempre es lo mismo!

- ¿De que estás hablando? –le preguntó él extrañado.

- ¡Todos los chicos que se acercan a mí¡O es por papá o es por ti¡Incluso por mamá y Krum¡Nadie viene a mi por lo que soy¡Nadie¡El apellido Potter me perseguirá siempre!

Sirius abrazó a su hermana, en cierta forma tenía razón, hasta para él eso era difícil, incluso para su padre lo fue, ellos crecieron sabiendo que lo que más odiaba su padre era la fama que se le daba, pero al menos para él era diferente, Francis no sólo tenía que luchar bajo la sombra de Harry Potter, si no también la de él y de su mamá.

- ¡No te enojes por ser una Potter¡Deberías estar orgullosa!

- ¡Y lo estoy¡Pero me gustaría ser yo!

- Lo sé… y de eso te tienes que encargar tú. A la que la gente felicitaba hoy no era a la hija de Harry Potter, era a Francis, una excelente alumna que logró desarmar una cantidad de hechizos impresionantes.

Ella sonrió bajo las lágrimas y entró la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano.

- Ahora respecto al imbécil de Mathew. No te preocupes por él. Mañana le voy hacer comer polvo.

- ¡Pero él dijo que todas las jugadas se practicaban en los entrenamientos¡Y que ya te tenía estudiado!

- Francis… tú mejor que nadie sabes que mis jugadas no las practico, para eso tengo el verano, aquí sólo hice lo habitual. Además los Potter tenemos algo que se llama improvisación. ¡Y en eso eres experta!

Ella asintió.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, llevamos ventaja en la puntuación, Mandy, Christina y Justin son excelentes cazadores y nos ganaran muchos puntos.

Luego de que un silencio los bañara el le levantó la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero cierto?

- Yo también Sirius…

- Entonces olvídalo y vamos a comer un helado al comedor.

- Esta bien…pero no le digas nada a nadie…. ¿Por favor?

- No te preocupes. Será otro de nuestros secretos.

Y con una sonrisa cómplices ambos chicos salieron de la habitación. Cuando llegaron al comedor Matt estaba ahí, pero claramente no hizo ninguna movida, ya había conseguido lo que quería con Francis y la sonrisa de patán en su cara era muestra de ello. La chica no iba a dejarse pisotear por él y continuó con su hermano camino a sus amigos con la frente en alto.

SssssssssssssssssS

La cena esa noche era para darles todos los ánimos a los dos equipos que se enfrentarían mañana en el último partido de las Olimpiadas, un partido que decidiría todo. Fuera quien fuera el ganador, en la noche se realizaría un segundo baile para el triunfador de las Olimpiadas.

Lo único que deprimí a Francis era que no tendría cita para ese día, pero lo que si le alegraba era que el imbécil de Simpson no terminaría con ella la noche del baile mismo dejándola deprimida en el instante. La castaña miró a su hermano y a Mandy y sonrió, se veían lindos juntos riendo, miró a un lado y vio a Thomas, su mejor amigo completamente enojado con el asunto.

Y luego a sus padres. Al menos toda su familia era completamente feliz, Harry y Hermione estaba besándose, olvidando el resto del mundo. Aunque notó extraño que su madre no comiera nada, le dio poca importancia al asunto y volvió a sus pensamientos.

Pero Hermione no se sentía muy bien. La noche anterior habían ido a comer más pasta y no le había hecho muy bien para el estomago, Ginny le había dado una poción, pero no estaba haciendo efecto. Tendría que esperar que su organismo se normalizara.

Y de esa forma había llegado la mañana siguiente. Hermione viendo lo poco que había comido el día anterior irse por el baño.

- ¡Nunca me hizo bien la salsa de tomate! Pero es mi perdición… -le dijo ella a Harry cuando él le estaba acariciando el cabello.

- No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré que no comas más salsa de tomate –le respondió riendo- Ahora, vamos… tenemos un partido y unas Olimpiadas que ganar.

La emoción se sentía en el ambiente, todos los colegios iban emocionados hacía el Coliseo a presenciar el último partido de Quidditch que definiría todo. Salem v/s Hogwarts – Estados Unidos v/s Inglaterra.

Las tiendas para los equipos estaban instaladas, una a cada costado del campo. Los jugadores hace media hora dentro de ellas, preparándose. Francis se sentó junto a sus padres para apoyar a su hermano. Tenían que ganarle. No se perdonaría si Mathew atrapaba la snitch.

La voz del narrador se oyó.

- **Y bienvenidos al partido decisivo, que nos dará el ganador de las Olimpiadas Escolares Mágicas Internacionales. Esperamos que sea una buena velada, y ya lo creemos. Salem v/s Hogwarts.**

Vitoreo y aplauso se recibieron, junto con silbidos y gritos de apoyo.

- **Y para comenzar este partido, daremos las presentaciones de cada equipo. Estados Unidos nos trae a: Patrick Atwood, Mark Davies y Jenna Houseman como cazadores, Sally y Ryan Scott como los golpeadores, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Brody capitana y guardiana y el gran buscador de Salem¡Mathew Simpson!**

Los jugadores salieron volando a medida que decían sus nombres. El público americano definitivamente estaba feliz con su buscador, y demostraban orgullo. Francis dio vuelta sus ojos e hizo una mueca de asco. No podía creerlo. Hermione lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa hija¿No le deseas suerte a Matt?

- ¿A ese patán? No… terminé con él.

Sus padres la miraron sorprendido.

- ¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Sí… nada terrible, pero todo esta solucionado. No te preocupes.

Eso pareció calmar a ambos. Se concentraron de nuevo en el partido. Ahora estaban las presentaciones inglesas.

- **Y por el otro lado Inglaterra tiene a: Justin y Christina Malfoy, junto a Mandy Weasley como los cazadores, Robert Thomas y Loreana Mars en posición de golpeadores, el capitán y guardián John Weasley y a otro gran buscador, que esperamos que junto a Simpson den una gran pelea… ¡Sirius Potter!**

Y los ingleses no defraudaron a su equipo, aplaudieron de tal manera que apenas se oyeron los abucheos de Estados Unidos. Menos se escucharon cuando el coro comenzó:

_Si tratan de ganar_

_Contra Hogwarts no podrán_

_Porque somos los mejores_

_Y no lo dudarán_

Cuando el equipo entró se posicionaron en el suelo antes que dieran la partida. Los capitanes se acercaron. Lizzie Brody y John Weasley estrecharon las manos junto con una mirada de desafío y seguridad por ambas partes. El pito sonó una primera vez indicando a los jugadores subir a sus escobas. El árbitro lo hizo por una segunda y el partido había comenzado. Las pelotas fueron rápidamente puestas en juego, mientras todos tomaban sus posiciones.

- **Y Atwood en posición de la quaffle, se la pasa a Davies, este a Houseman, de nuevo a Davies y es interceptada por Justin Malfoy, que se lo lanza a su hermana Christina y esta a Weasley, de nuevo a Justin y ¡Anotación¡10 – 0 favor de Hogwarts!**

Todos gritaban emocionados, gran parte del público estaba apoyando a Inglaterra, Bulgaria estaba entre los cuales abucheaba en contra, junto con México e Italia. El partido entre los cazadores y guardianes continuó, más puntos fueron hechos por ambas partes, los golpeadores trabajan duro haciendo combinaciones entre sus compañeros y desarmar tanto a cazadores y buscadores adversarios.

Sirius y Mathew estaban en una batalla personal. Potter no iba a olvidar fácilmente la cara de su hermana llorando por el imbécil, y en el fondo disfrutaba ver la cara de suficiencia por parte de Simpson, el imbécil no tenía la menor idea que todo lo que vio durante el entrenamiento no era absolutamente nada comparado a lo que traía bajo la manga. Además que ver a Simpson rascarse de vez en cuando y con la cara completamente roja era todo un espectáculo.

**- Sally y su hermano Ryan lanzan la bludger juntos en dirección a los hermanos Malfoy, los cazadores se separan y pierden la posesión de la quaffle, ahora en manos de Jenna Houseman. Pero mandy Weasley no se queda sentada, dando un giro en 360° por encima de Houseman logra obtenerla y… ¡ANOTA¡180 – 160 a favor de Salem!**

Sirius aplaudió, estaba orgulloso de Mandy. Era preciosa y una excelente jugadora y además su novia. ¿Podía ser mejor la vida? Sí… sólo tenía que atrapar la snitch.

Siguió volando por encima, Matt detrás de él observando cada movimiento. No soportaba eso. ¿Por qué no podían ser más creativos? Aventurarse ellos mismos. No, tenían que parecer perritos detrás de él. Se lanzó en picada, sólo para practicar con el control de la escoba, Simpson lo siguió, desafortunadamente en verdad era buen volador y logró subir de manera limpia.

Los minutos pasaban. Y vio la snitch, esta vez Mathew no estaba cerca de él para seguirlo, rápidamente se tiro de manera horizontal, estaba al otro lado del campo.

- **¡Y Potter ve la snitch¡Simpson esta lejos de él! **

Sirius siguió volando, pero no vio que en el otro extremo Mathew le gritaba a uno de sus golpeadores y desde la espalda le lanzaron la bludger, antes que Robert o Loreana llegaran a interceptarla. La pelota lo golpeó y cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Mandy ahogó un grito con la mano y bajó rápidamente al lado de su novio. Seguida por el resto del equipo de Hogwarts.

- **¡Y Potter ha caído de la escoba¡Habrá tiempo para ver si continua! La puntuación ha quedado en 210 – 180 a favor de Hogwarts.**

Ron también había llegado rápido a la cancha, a los minutos Harry, Hermione y Francis habían llegado a verlo. El árbitro estaba examinando la situación.

- No puede seguir jugando. Tiene la muñeca rota, y se golpeó la cabeza. Necesitará reemplazo –informó el señor Colbert.

- ¡Pero Richardson esta herido desde su prueba en transformaciones! –le susurró Ron desesperado a Harry.

- ¿Y no tienes a nadie más?

- ¡Harry¡Nunca pensé que tú hijo iba a quedar malherido en el último partido!

- ¡Demonios!

Sirius estaba ya en una camilla y sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Francis estaba a tu lado.

- Francis…

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Sí…

- Dime

- Juega por mí.

- ¡Que¡Sirius¡Sabes que yo no juego!

- ¡Por favor¡Mark esta enfermo y tú eres la única que hay¡Además¡Eres mejor que yo!

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Tío Ron, papá!

- ¿Qué ocurre Sirius? –preguntó Ron tratando de hallar una solución.

- Dejen a Francis jugar.

Harry y Ron miraron a la castaña que negaba con la cabeza. La chica pidió ayuda con los ojos a su madre, pero ella la miraba seria, todos sabían que era la única opción.

- Hija… por favor…

- Papá… no-

Pero las miradas desesperadas del equipo y todos los adultos la estaban convenciendo.

- Podrás vencer al imbécil de Simpson. No tendrá forma de descubrir tu juego –le susurró Sirius.

Eso era. Francis respiró profundo y asintió, unos cuantos aplausos se escucharon.

- Señor Colbert, ya tenemos al suplente. Francis Potter entrará a jugar.

Dan Clarkson entró a discutir.

- ¡Esta en contra de las reglas¡Aquí en la lista sale como suplente Richardson!

El señor Colbert miró a Ron buscando respuesta.

- ¡Pero en la lista sale titular Potter¡Y ambos lo son! En ningún lugar especifica que es Sirius –argumentó Ron rápidamente.

El entrenador americano abrió la boca.

- Sí queremos un buen juego necesitamos un buscador. Permito la entrada de Potter por Potter.

- Pero- comenzó Clarkson pero fue interrumpido por el árbitro.

- Quince minutos para que se prepare, el partido comenzara. Yo iré a avisar los cambios.

Ron asintió y tomó la mano de Francis para llevársela a los vestidores. Iban caminando cuando Francis vio a Mathew con la boca abierta, la misma expresión de Dan Clarkson.

- Después de todo no seré la hermana de la competencia. _Ahora **YO** soy su competencia_ –le dijo al entrenador la chica- Lástima que mando al estúpido de su alumno a solo salir conmigo. Espero que este preparado para lo que viene, y así aprenda de una vez que no todo significa ganar, y que la gente si tiene sentimientos.

Su voz estaba neutra, decidida y ya no tenía ninguna pizca de tristeza. Les iba a demostrar a todos quien era ella. Y no sólo por el apellido Potter.

Con una sonrisa entro a los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme de repuesto de su hermano.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Bastante largo no?_

_Espero que estén felices, 5.394 palabras, adoré este capitulo. Es largo conciso y marca le comienzo de muchas cosas. Y para que cosas comiences otras terminan. Y es por eso el título del capitulo._

_El fin de la solo amistad de Harry, el camino al fin de las Olimpiadas, el fin a la relación de Francis y Mathew, el fin a una decisión tomada por Francis respecto al Quidditch._

_Mi idea de que la chica jugara Quidditch no estaba en un principio. No se me había ocurrido, siempre la hice una ferviente anti-deporte, pero logré encontrarle las razones correctas y todo lo encontrarán en el siguiente capitulo. Así que dejen review y esperen una semana más o menos._

_Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios, este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, sólo le quedan tres capítulos y un epílogo, agradecería con todo mi ser que me ayudarán a llegar a los 200, quiero creer que mi historia es lo suficientemente buena y el otro día releyendo he notado que mi manera de escribir a evolucionado y mejorado ¿No?_

_Lamento si desde la mitad en adelante encuentran muchos errores, pero no alcancé a revisarlo completamente. _

_Ahora me despido. _

_REVIEWS_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	18. Un nuevo futuro

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Este es el antepenúltimo, así que aprovechen.

No es tan largo como el anterior. Y lo lamento, es todo lo pude hacer.

Ahora me calló para que lo lean.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**Capitulo 18: Una nuevo futuro**

Cuando el equipo de Hogwarts volvió a salir de la tienda puesta para ellos, los aplausos aumentaron. Francis llevaba la túnica negra, escudo de Hogwarts en el pecho, bandera de Inglaterra en el brazo y POTTER en rojo escrito en la espalda. Llevaba la escoba de Sirius. Y una mirada fría y de decisión. Si por poco estuvieron de perder todo por su culpa, ella lograría ganar el partido. Tenía que hacerlo.

El pito sonó y los jugadores subieron al cielo, la razón por la que no jugaba era simple: No quería ser la siguiente Potter persiguiendo una snitch. No iba a competir con Sirius por el puesto tampoco. Ella adoraba volar, le encantaba, era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que existían y su supuesta aversión al Quidditch, era sólo una forma de mostrar al resto que no estaba interesada y de esa forma no ser molestada. Secretamente era una completa fanática de Puddlemere United.

Porque mantenía todo esto en secreto, ya lo había dicho. No quería seguir con lo mismo. Su abuelo había sido buscador, su padre, ahora su hermano. Si ella lo intentaba sólo iba a formar confrontaciones y Sirius había llegado primero. Con respecto a su gusto por Puddlemere United, eso era aún más simple. Nadie en su sano juicio puede decir eso en una infancia crecida al lado de los Weasley, específicamente la familia de su tío Ron. Ese grupo eran de los Chudley Cannons hasta la muerte.

Pero ahora se le había presentado la oportunidad. Ella lo sabía, era la única opción, había dicho no en un principio porque hacía mucho que no jugaba. A escondidas entrenaba todas las semanas, y se ofrecía a practicar con Sirius y su padre en los veranos, pero desde que había entrado a las Olimpiadas y eso ya había sido más de un mes que no lograba subirse a una escoba. Estaba nerviosa.

Tenía sus jugadas, tenía sus movidas, pero la presión del juego la mantenía temblado ligeramente. Respiro profundo y mantuvo su mirada fría.

- ¿La habías visto tan concentrada antes? –le susurró Hermione a Harry.

- Sólo cuando esta haciendo algún hechizo importante. O cuando esta en duelo. La he visto así en Defensa.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Esto en verdad le gusta…

Harry miró a Hermione. Tenía razón, su hija tenía esa mirada que no sólo mostraba determinación, si también una fascinación tan grande, que no podía entender porque se empeñaba tanto en alejar el Quidditch de su vida.

Y Sirius desde abajo miraba a su hermana volar y probar la escoba, estaba feliz, algo le decía que era lo correcto.

- No pienses que porque salí contigo seré más suave –le dijo Matt en tono de advertencia.

- ¿Cómo esta la picazón Simpson? –fue lo único que Francis respondió.

Y la chica se alejó volando.

El partido continuaba debajo de ella. De vez en cuando podía captar la mirada o de Matt o de Sally, en verdad estaban frustrados y eso en el fondo la alegraba. La puntuación ya iba 360 – 310 a favor de Hogwarts. Y ella tenía que atrapar la snitch.

Otra anotación por parte de su ahora cuñada Mandy. ¡Porque no podía verla! Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo a Matt viéndola de un par de metros más abajo atrás de ella.

Y de pronto la vio, estaba en la parte más baja del campo, en el lado de los postes de Hogwarts, es decir al otro lado de donde ella estaba. Sin darle segundo pensamiento se lanzo de forma diagonal hacia a ella, seguida atrás por Mathew.

Sally Scott le lanzó una bludger, Francis la esquivó rápidamente, pero eso le dio ventaja a Mathew, viendo que estaba todavía cerca decidió sacarlo del juego, sabía que arriesgaría perder la snitch, pero si lo mantenía distraído sería algo bueno para ella. Esto no lo había probado todavía, pero era factible.

Acelerando lo más posible llegó arriba de él y girando a la izquierda aumento aún más la velocidad y giro alrededor de Mathew.

- ¡Y Potter rodea a Mathew Simpson! ¡Ambos se dirigen a la snitch! ¡Pero Simpson no parece ver claramente su dirección!

Francis siguió girando alrededor, dejando de lado el mareo que le estaba causando. Miró al frente y vio a unos cuantos metros la snitch, sólo un pequeño movimiento de cadera y sacaba a Mathew del curso, pero podía perderlo ella también. Respiró profundo.

Harry, Ron, Sirius y gran parte de los adultos estaban de pie mirando desesperados el termino de la jugada, hasta que Francis moviendo un poco la parte inferior del cuerpo y acelerando hizo a Mathew perder el ritmo y dirigirse a una dirección completamente opuesta, rápidamente la castaña se lanzó en picada y capturó la ilusa pelota dorada. Hogwarts había ganado.

- **¡FRANCIS HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! ¡FRANCIS POTTER HA CAPTURADO LOS 150 PUNTOS! ¡HOGWARTS GANA! ¡520 A 310! ¡HOGWARTS GANA! ¡Y CON 1710 PUNTOS EN CONTRA DE 1420 HOGWARTS HA GANADO LAS OLIMPIADAS! **

Los gritos de alegría por la mayoría del Coliseo fueron inmensos, el himno nacional se escuchó suavemente sobre ellos. Harry bajó corriendo a abrazar a su hija, al igual que Hermione y Sirius que poco a poco estaba mejorando.

Francis no podía de alegría, lo había logrado. Había capturado la snitch y asegurado la victoria a su colegio. Cuando abrazó a su familia se dio cuenta que todo estaría bien, que por fin sus padres volverían a estar juntos, que su hermano dejaría de ser el desconsiderado sin sentimientos y que ella aprendería a tener más cuidado en elegir sus juntas. Todo mejoraría, y tal vez… le daría una oportunidad al Quidditch después de todo.

SssssssssssssssssS

Hermione estaba en su habitación preparándose para el baile. Harry que ya estaba listo había bajado a revisar el resto de los alumnos. La castaña estaba completamente feliz. Habían logrado ganar las Olimpiadas, y no sólo habían ganado la competencia, si no, que luego de semanas de anhelo y agonía, había recuperado al amor de su vida y volverían a estar juntos apenas volvieran a Londres, y ella pidiera un traslado a la ciudad, en un puesto que la mantuviera en el Ministerio.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.

Cuando Ginny entró Hermione estaba terminando de afirmarse el pelo con unas pequeñas trabas que tenías finas piedritas en ellas.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No te estás arreglando?

- No, es que estaba terminando de ver a tus hijos. Sirius estará de maravilla y Francis tenía una herida en el brazo con esa jugada que hizo al último.

- No puedo creerlo… y no entiendo como no juega. ¡Un desperdicio! ¡Y a mí ni siquiera me gusta el Quidditch!

Hermione se paró para darle la cara a Ginny, con la cual había estado hablando mediante el espejo. Pero al parecer fue una mala idea. El mareo la hizo afirmarse rápidamente.

- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó preocupada la pelirroja acercándose.

- Sí, sí… es esa maldita salsa.

- ¿No te ayudó la poción?

- No… sigo con lo mismo.

- ¿Hermione?

- Que…

- Acuéstate en la cama.

- ¡Pero tengo que ponerme el vestido! ¡Te dije que estoy bien!

- Acuéstate por un momento.

Algo enojada porque la estuvieran tratando como una niña pequeña Hermione hizo caso y se estiró. Ginny tomó asiento a su lado y sacó la varita.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Verificando una sospecha.

- ¿De que hablas?

Pero no necesito saber más, Ginny había movido su varita por sobre su vientre y tocándolo ligeramente, para luego levantarlo un pequeño hilo dorado siguió el trayecto, apenas se desprendió del cuerpo de Hermione quedó reposando encima.

- ¿Crees que estoy- comenzó Hermione a decir algo asustada.

Pero sus respuestas fueron respondidas, la pequeña maraña dorada, cambió de color súbitamente tomando un tono azul. Hermione se tapó la boca y Ginny sonrió.

- No puede ser… -se escuchó desde la puerta.

Hermione miró en esa dirección y vio a Harry con la boca hasta al suelo y los ojos completamente abiertos.

- ¿Seré papá? –susurró de nuevo maravillado.

- Al parecer sí… Y no tiene más de dos semanas -respondió Ginny poniéndose de pie- Creo, que los dejaré solos.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la maraña azul y salió de la habitación. Harry avanzó torpemente donde Hermione estaba ahora sentada, sin palabras.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Vamos a ser papás? ¿De nuevo? –le preguntó ella sorprendida.

El asintió y sonriendo le tomó la cara entre sus manos. Ambos se miraron y Hermione soltó una risa, Harry la acompañó mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Y se acercó a besarla.

Serían padres de nuevo. Tendrían otra razón para amarse aún más y otra razón para compartir aún más. La vida no podía sonreírles de mejor manera. Y así se quedaron, estirados en la cama, besándose, para de manera silenciosa asegurarse que todo saldría bien y que no deberían preocuparse de nada más.

SssssssssssssssssS

Francis y Anne bajaron acompañadas de Justin y Thomas. Mientras Anne y Tommy estaban intentando comenzar una relación amorosa, Justin y Francis iban sólo como amigos. Independiente de los sentimientos que ella había tenido por él antes, sólo eran amigos y habían crecido tan juntos que eran casi hermanos. Él se había ofrecido ser su pareja por la noche. Y ella aceptó.

Del brazo de Justin, Francis iba con un vestido estilo oriental color negro, llegaba hasta su rodilla y tenía un pequeño corte dejando su pierna salir mientras bajaba, el cabello estaba en un tomate afirmado por dos palitos cruzados y dejaba caer unos cuantos mechones con la partidura hacia la lado. Mientras miraba el primer piso distinguió a Sirius abrazando desde la cintura a Mandy. Ambos sonreían completamente desinteresados del resto del mundo.

Cuando llegaron abajo, junto con la mayoría de los alumnos, varias parejas más bajaron, hasta que vio bajar a sus padres.

Harry llevaba una túnica negra, que tenía los detalles plateados, y Hermione tomada del brazo iba en un vestido amarrado al cuello y con un corte de lado color blanco. Se veía hermosa, el cabello tomado con un par de trabas. Y las sonrisas en cada uno de ellos eran impagables. Algo pasaba, porque las miradas cómplices que se entregaban la estaban inquietando.

- ¿Cuándo se los diremos?

- ¿Esta noche? –ofreció Harry.

- Esta noche –asintió Hermione.

Muy pronto todos estaban en el Coliseo. Celebrando la victoria de Inglaterra y despidiendo esta maravillosa actividad. Sería la última noche en Roma. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Dumbledore los esperaba sonriente.

- No saben cuanto me alegro de haber recibido esta noticia –les informó el ex Director y ahora Ministro- el Profeta esta vuelto loco.

- ¡Y el colegio esta completamente de cabeza! Ya se esta organizando una celebración de bienvenida a los campeones –aseguró Mcgonagall.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Tonks y Ginny sonrieron ante las noticias. Y continuaron conversando con el Ministro y la Directora.

- Les damos las bienvenidas a todos al Baile de Clausura y Premiación de las Olimpiadas Escolares Mágicas Internacionales 2015: Roma –se escuchó la voz de Victoria por sobre todo sonido- ¡He invitamos a subir al escenario al señor Albus Dumbledore, Ministro de Magia en Inglaterra; la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; y a la _señorita_ Hermione Granger, encargada del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de Inglaterra en este evento!

Se escucharon aplausos y las personas solicitadas comenzaron a ir al escenario.

-¿Por qué siempre le gusta recalcar el señorita? –le preguntó a Harry en un susurró antes de irse.

- No te preocupes, sólo será por unas semanas más.

- ¿Ah sí? –le dijo en tono burlón- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que diré que sí? ¡Ni si quiera me has propuesto!

- Lo estoy haciendo ahora, además tendrás que decir que sí. ¡Tengo que hacer una mujer decente de ti!

- Creo que ya es tarde para eso.

Y riendo avanzó detrás de Dumbledore y McGonagall.

La entrega de la copa fue una hermosa ceremonia, Dumbledore y McGonagall dieron cada uno un pequeño discurso, en los cuales, agradecieron a todos por la oportunidad y especialmente a los capitanes por su dedicación y esfuerzo, destacando a Hermione por su labor dentro de las Olimpiadas.

Cuando los aplausos disminuyeron, Victoria que tenía la sonrisa más falsa que uno podría imaginar dio paso a los grupos musicales, y para partir la noche, dejo a Celestina Warbeck.

El Coliseo estaba iluminado como el baile anterior, pero ahora tenía las banderas de Inglaterra por todos lados, los platos eran típicos del país y la música acompañaba.

Todos estaban pasando un excelente rato.

- Felicitaciones… arriesgada jugada, terminé con la muñeca fracturada, pero todo por el juego ¿No?

Francis giró con desgana al darse cuenta quien le estaba hablando.

- Sinceramente, no. No todo es por el juego. En el fondo esa jugada fue hecha para sacarte de el y que terminarás herido.

- Vaya… vaya… ¿Haciendo trampa?

- Oh, no… La finalidad principal era despejarme el camino y atrapar la snitch, lo otro era mis deseos, y como todo resultó. Estoy feliz.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Y tú que me hiciste creer que odiabas al Quidditch. ¿Todo eso era una farsa para terminar jugando tú? ¿Y ser tú la que supiera mis movidas?

- El único mentiroso y falso entre los dos Simpson, eres tú. Así que no intentes compararme a ti.

Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, con desafío escrito en las caras. Francis estaba sulfurada, pero alguien interrumpió.

- ¡Francis! –llamó la voz alegre desde atrás- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Cuando ella giró vio a Michael Reynolds sonriéndole.

- No, nada… sólo ajustando cuentas.

- Venía hacerle honor a la noche, y completando nuestras tradiciones… ¿Te gustaría bailar?

- ¡Por supuesto! –aceptó radiante. En verdad estaba feliz de verlo.

Miró a Mathew y recordó unas conversaciones con él.

- Y ahora que lo considero… no eres suficiente para mí. Y si tus sueños de ser buscador nacional se cumplen… nos vemos en los Mundiales.

Y se dio la vuelta tomando el brazo de Michael para dirigirse a la pista, dejando a un Mathew Simpson asombrado y furioso. Francis lo pasó muy bien, Michael era demasiado simpático. Y ella lo recordaba de Hogwarts, había terminado el año anterior los estudios, y el chico era un excelente alumno en Encantamientos, talento que había desarrollado en instrumentos musicales.

- ¿Y la banda como va?

- Muy bien… comenzaremos hacer giras en Junio.

- ¡Que bien!

- Si quieres te puedo enviar un par de entradas. Para tu hermano… o novio –agregó lo último en un tono más bajo.

- Eso sería genial, pero tendría que ser para mi hermano… ya no tengo novio.

- ¿Tú? ¿No tienes novio?

- No… de hecho él tipo con él que estaba hablando podría decirse que era algo como mi ex.

- Ya veo… se nota que no quedo en buenos términos.

- Para nada. Pero no importa, es un imbécil. ¿Y tú? Leí el otro día en Corazón de Bruja algo que salías con esta modelo ¿Cómo se llama?

- Oh no… no… Nelly es sólo una amiga. También estoy solo.

- Oh…

- ¿Qué te parece sí vamos por un helado mañana en la tarde? La banda se quedará hasta mañana en la noche y ustedes se van a las cinco ¿No?

Ella lo miró sonriendo. Si había algo que le gustaba de Michael, además del físico y todo el estatus de estrella pop del momento, era su perseverancia. Tenía que ceder eventualmente.

- Esta bien. Nos encontramos mañana en el lobby.

- Excelente

A unos cuantos metros Sirius y Mandy veían el intercambio.

- Te digo… terminarás siendo cuñado de una estrella pop.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Es Francis! Puede salir con chicos de su edad… Pero no hay forma que salga con una es- se quedó con la boca abierta.

Su hermana se había puesto de puntilla y le había dado un suave pero corto beso en los labios al baterista.

- Ah no… esto si que no… ¡Tiene cuatro años más!

Sirius estaba avanzando a sacar a su hermana menor de ahí pero Mandy lo sujetó.

- ¿Tú no aprendes nada? ¿No recuerdas a mis hermanos y padre celoso? ¡Déjala! Después del imbécil de Matt necesita conocer a alguien más.

- Sí… creo que sí –admitió avergonzado.

- Ahora, nosotros podemos estar haciendo algo más productivo.

- ¿Cómo que? –le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Como bailar… ¡No puedo creer que lo único que pienses es besar!

- Soy un hombre… viene con el cerebro

- Ya me di cuenta

Harry y Hermione miraban a sus hijos, gracias a Merlín Harry no notó el intercambio entre Francis y Michael Reynolds, en ese momento Viktor Krum desaparecía poniéndose la capucha en una esquina. ¡Que tenía con desaparecer entre las sombras! Trató de concentrarse en lo que venía.

- Creo que ya es hora. Entre antes mejor…

- Estoy nerviosa…

- Herms… son nuestros hijos. Tenemos que decirles.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

Harry se separó de ella y llamó a Francis y a Sirius. Los chicos despidiéndose de sus parejas se acercaron a sus padres.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Francis sonriente.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía que podía tener tan resplandeciente. Sacando eso de su mente miró a sus dos hijos. Y luego a Hermione, ella le sonrió nerviosa. El también sonrió nervioso y volvió a ver las caras de Sirius y Francis.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Me están asustando… -comenzó Sirius.

- Les tenemos una noticia –dijo Harry finalmente.

- Una excelente noticia.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Van a volver? –Francis

- ¿Y mamá vendrá a Inglaterra? –Sirius

- ¿Y se casaran? –Francis

- ¿Y renunciaste a tu trabajo en Bulgaria? –Sirius

- ¿Y volveremos a ser la familia feliz que éramos? –Francis

- ¿Y no volverán a Hog-

- Estoy embarazada –interrumpió Hermione a Sirius antes que continuara.

Silencio. Francis y Sirius se miraron con la boca abierta y luego a sus padres. Tendrían otro hermano. Menor. Serían tres. Francis abrió la boca para hablar, pero las luces del Coliseo se apagaron.

Se escucharon gritos, no era ninguna presentación, los Alley's Boys recién había comenzado a tocar, algo andaba mal. Todo se calmó, todos trataban de ver que ocurría.

Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas.

- Francis, Sirius… saquen sus varitas –les susurró Harry- Pase lo que pase, utilicen lo que sea, menos imperdonables.

- Papá… me estás asustando –dijo Francis en un tono calmado.

- Hazme caso y saca tu varita

- Esta bi-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, todas las banderas y cosas que pudiesen inflamarse comenzaron a ser devoradas por llamas, cientos de encapuchados en negro salieron por las partes subterráneas del Coliseo. Neo – Mortífagos.

Harry miró a Hermione y la besó, y entregándole un mensaje con la mirada avanzó rápidamente con la luz que le entregaban las llamas. ¡Hace años que no había ataques! ¡Desgraciados! En un lugar lleno de niños. Eran unos cobardes.

Hermione miró a Sirius.

- ¡Lleva a tu hermana de vuelta al hotel! ¡Aléjate de esto! ¡Y junta a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts! ¿Entendido?

Sirius asintió y tomó la mano de Francis, tenían que salir de ahí y reunir a todos los alumnos, pero la gente corría desesperada, todos estaban dispersos lanzando hechizos y arrancando. En el camino se encontró con John.

- ¡Busca a todos los que puedas y de vuelta al hotel! –le gritó.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡¿Has visto a Mandy!

John estaba al lado de Thomas, Sirius miró a su alrededor desesperado.

- Vamos, nosotros la encontramos –le susurró Francis comenzando a tirarlo.

Pero la gente los separó, Francis trató de volver donde estaba Sirius, pero era imposible, mirando alrededor ordenó a unos cuantos alumnos volver al hotel, del colegio que fuesen, tenían que mantenerse seguros. Y la vio.

- ¡Mandy!

- ¡Francis!

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

- Esta entre medio, pero tenemos que volver al hotel. ¡Allá van todos! –le dijo Francis.

- Esta bien… vamos…

Ambas chicas se lanzaron corriendo hacia la salida, tratando de esquivar toda la gente que pudiesen se metieron por detrás de las gradas. Ninguna vio la sombra que las esperaba a la salida, no la vieron hasta estar a un metro de ella.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una Potterr y una Weasley?

Francis y Mandy miraron a quien les hablaba, aunque el acento se los decía todos, ambas se miraron y apretaron las manos en sus varitas, pero antes que pudieran atacar a Viktor, cuatro tipos salieron por detrás de ellas y las tiraron al piso. Estaban perdidas.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí. Como dije es más corto, pero igual son 3.466 palabras. Y he mejorado. ¿No? A que sí… Estoy buscando por más flores, no me tomen en cuenta._

_Como sea. Es triste ver esto llegar a su fin, pero cada vez vamos revelando más y más misterios, al mismo tiempo atando unos cuantos cabos ¿No?_

_Efectivamente Hermione estaba embarazada, Francis reveló su secreto y supuesto odio al Quidditch, le dio la tremenda patada al imbécil de Matt que desde el principio estaba destinado a ser un idiota y se quedó con el baterista de los Alley's Boys, o al menos por el momento, quien sabe en el futuro, tendrán que esperar a ver que le deparará a la chica y si llega alguna vez a vencer por segunda vez a Mathew en los mundiales._

_Estoy intrigándolos. Y puedo seguir haciéndolo si me dan mis adorados comentarios, como los amo. Cuando los leo el corazón se me hincha y llegó a saltar en mi asiento cuando leo los reviews. _

_Y ya vieron que Viktor es malito, sinceramente Krum para mí no es un personaje siniestro pero necesitaba hacerlo, definitivamente es un desgraciado en este fic. Al igual que el imbécil atrás de toda esta operación. Sinceramente ese personaje tampoco para mí es malo, y entraré en detalles sobre él en la siguiente Nota de Autora. Creo que en el siguiente capitulo aparece, y por el título del capitulo estoy segura que adivinarán quien es. Bastante obvio._

_Como sea, no quiero gastar más tiempo, les agradezco por sus lindos reviews, no podría ser más feliz con ellos. _

"_Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 200**

PD: La corrección del 200 estuvo genial en uno de los reviews, no recuerdo el nombre porque en estos momentos estoy en mi computador sin Internet, pero para que veas que si los leo y los recuerdo.

Así que… ¡Ayúdenme a llegar a los 200! ¡Vamos que se puede! ¿Se podrá en tres piezas más? Si dan veinte reviews por capitulo incluido el epilogo lo lograremos. Soy feliz. Tengo un público _espectacular_. ¿**_Verdad_**?


	19. El Regreso de la Realeza

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Es demasiado corto, que llego a avergonzarme. ¡Disculpenme! De verdad, lo prometo que intente alargarlo todo lo posible, pero no pude, necesitaba que terminara donde lo deje y por más que buscara tramas que estirar, fue imposible.

Debido al título creo que deberían más o menos captar de quien se trata.

Más notas del tema al final de capitulo.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**El regreso de la realeza**

- ¡¿Papá!

- ¡Sirius! ¡Que haces todavía aquí!

Harry estaba lanzando un par de hechizo contra un neo – mortífago. El lugar era un caos, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían dejado el Coliseo y tomaban refugio en el hotel. Los adultos y aurores que habían sido llamados, intentaban con todos sus esfuerzos evitar el desplazamiento de batalla hasta afuera del lugar.

- ¡¿Dónde esta tu hermana! –preguntó el ojiverde.

- ¡Nos separaron! ¡No la puedo encontrar!

Harry lucía desesperado.

- ¿Seguro que no esta en el hotel?

- ¡Seguro!

- ¡Demonios!

- No te preocupes, yo la encontraré.

El chico se alejó de su padre y comenzó a avanzar, el grito de alguien llamó su atención, él conocía esa voz. Rápidamente miró el lugar de procedencia, cinco tipos vestidos de negros llevaban a Francis y a Mandy hacia el subterráneo.

No podía ser.

Corrió con todo lo que pudo, tenía que llegar a ambas.

El subterráneo estaba completamente oscuro, un poco de luz de luna entraba, pero era casi imperceptible. Oía el eco de las pisadas del grupo delante de él. Pero no tuvo que correr demasiado. Viktor Krum lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara y las dos chicas a cada lado.

- Haz exactamente lo que te digo… o tendrras que verr morrirr a tu herrmanita y a tu querrida novia.

SssssssssssssssssS

Hermione corrió defendiéndose de unas cuantas maldiciones, no encontraba a Harry por ningún lugar. Siguió corriendo y ahí la vio, en el suelo y con la varita a unos metros de ella, un neo – mortífago apuntándola.

La castaña se acercó rápidamente y desarmó al encapuchado, Victoria miró en la dirección de quien la había defendido y abrió la boca asombrada. Hermione le estiró la mano y la varita que había recogido con un accio.

- Yo –comenzó la italiana.

- No lo menciones, todos estamos en lo mismo ¿No?

- Sí, eso creo. _Grazie_.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y siguió en su búsqueda por Harry.

- ¡¿Has visto a los niños! –le preguntó ella cuando lo encontró desde una distancia requerida a gritos.

- ¡Sirius dijo que iría a buscar a Francis!

- ¡No están en el hotel!

- ¡Diablos! ¡Desmaius! –gritó lanzando a un neo –mortífago.

Giró para ir a ver a Hermione, cuando una pequeña esfera se posó enfrente de sus ojos, su brillo color rojo palpitaba advirtiendo.

- Oh no… -murmuró asustado- ¡Hermione! ¡Es Sirius! ¡Esta en problemas!

Hermione corrió a él y notó la esfera. Ron apareció a su lado.

- No encuentro a Mandy… ¿Creen que esta con Sirius? –le preguntó y luego notó la pelota roja- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una forma de comunicación que tengo con los niños –le explicó Harry mientras seguía la esfera que se deslizaba ante ellos.

Hermione y Ron lo siguieron.

- Los colores me indican para que me necesitan.

- ¿Por casualidad rojo no podría ser que tiene problemas en el baño? –preguntó con miedo Ron.

- Esta en problemas más serios. De vida o muerte –informó Harry blanco, sin sacar la vista ni dejar de seguir a la luz roja- Y no me extrañaría que Mandy estuviera con él.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron entrar a la pelota a la parte subterránea.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Harry frustrado mientras entraba corriendo con la varita en mano.

Hermione y Ron iban en sus talones con las varitas preparadas. El eco de sus pasos se oía, junto con el eco de voces lejanas y movimiento. Continuaron siguiendo lo que creían era el origen y cuando llegaron encontraron a Krum sonriendo.

Un coro de: "¡Papá! - ¡Mamá! - ¡Papá!" los distrajo, ahí en una de las bifurcaciones estaban sus hijos.

- ¡Francis!

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Hermione.

- ¡Mandy! –ahora era el turno de Ron.

- No muevan ni un pelo, o ellos la pagarran.

Mientras Viktor hablaba las voces de los chicos se perdía mientras el grupo de neo – mortífagos los entraba más y más en el túnel.

- ¡Porque haces esto Viktor!

- ¿Porr qué tendrré más poderr? ¿Porr que ahorra que no me casarre tengo tiempo librre?

- ¡No comiences con eso Krum! ¡Y no puedo creer que tomes a mis hijos porque te quite a tu prometida! –gritó furioso Harry.

- Tus hijos no me interresan, al que quierro es a ti Potterr. El Señorr te esta esperrando.

- ¿Un nuevo Voldemort?

- Esta vez es alguien menos egocentrrico. Crreo que eso ayudarra.

- No puedo creerlo… -murmuró el ojiverde frustrado.

- Perro no serra tan fácil. –y con una sonrisa malvada lanzó un hechizo en dirección de Hermione.

Una nueva batalla se liberaba, y eran tres contra diez.

Que conveniente.

La diferencia entre todos era simple. Harry, Ron y una Hermione que se ponía de pie con ayuda de Harry, habían peleado siete años de su vida juntos contra el lado oscuro, sin contar que Harry era auror. Esos siete años no sólo les permitieron aprender más cosas, si no conocer los movimientos entre ellos. En cambio esta tropa de niños, podían pasarlos en números, pero no en calidad. Él único que les podía poner frente era Krum.

Harry lanzó volando por los aires a un encapuchado, mientras Hermione le defendía la espalda. Ron lanzaba una maldición a Krum en el momento. El pelirrojo seguía teniendo esa abertura con el búlgaro.

- ¿Qué desperdicio no? –le preguntó a Harry- Mejor buscador mundial y querer buscar poder con un idiota que quiere ser el segundo Voldemort.

- Desperdicio… -secundó Harry mientras inmovilizaba a un chico.

Y así estuvieron peleando hasta que sólo Krum quedó en pie, el trío lo miró. Pero el búlgaro no quitaba esa mirada de suficiencia de la cara.

- No puedo creer, que pensé que había algo más ahí dentro –murmuró Hermione.

- Si hay algo más. ¡Crrucio! –y con eso la castaña cayó de rodillas al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Harry se lanzó contra Viktor, olvidando por completo el uso de varita le golpeó en la nariz. El búlgaro hizo un gemido de dolor afirmándose la cara con ambas manos, deteniendo de inmediato la maldición. Ron se puso al lado de su amiga.

Cuando Harry vio a Hermione respirar con dificultad, decidió no prolongar las cosas e inmovilizó a Viktor. Rápidamente se acercó a ella.

- ¿Amor estás bien?

Ella asintió como pudo y le dio una sonrisa.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- ¡¿Bebé! ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA! ¡De nuevo!

- Te lo íbamos a decir esta noche Ron… pero-

- Esta bien… estoy segura… llámalo instinto… de madre –dijo Hermione entre jadeos.

- Ron, tienes que llevarte a Hermione ahora. Ginny tiene que atenderla. Asegurarse que el bebé esta bien.

- No te preocupes…

- ¡No! ¡Mis hijos están adentro!

- ¡Y yo los encontraré!

- ¡Harry! ¡No puedes solo! –Hermione tenía dificultad para formar frases.

- No irá solo… yo lo acompaño –la voz de Malfoy se escuchó en el fondo. Los tres giraron.

- Iré con Malfoy. Por favor Hermione ve con Ron.

La desesperación en el tono de voz de Harry la convenció y terminó asintiendo.

- Por favor Harry… trae a Mandy de vuelta –le rogó Ron.

- Ella es como mi otra hija, no te preocupes…

Y con eso se puso de pie. Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione en brazos y Draco se paró a su lado.

- ¿Listo? –le preguntó Harry.

- Con tal de destruir otro 'yo-quiero-ser-el-nuevo-Voldy-y-morir-en-el-intento' cualquier cosa.

Harry rió y ambos entraron a la bifurcación que llevaba a donde los chicos habían sido arrastrados.

Entre más entraban, más húmedo y oscuro se hacía.

- Cuándo estábamos en Hogwarts ¿Pensaste alguna vez que estaríamos por segunda vez en nuestras vidas tras un señor oscuro? ¿Y rescatando a tus dos hijos y mi sobrina?

- No. Ni en mis más locas pesadillas huroncito.

- ¡Potter!

- ¡Que! Cuando te vi en la prueba de pociones… morí.

- JA – JA avanza y busquemos a los chicos, no quiero partirte la cara.

- Pensé que arañabas –murmuró y avanzó dejando a Malfoy completamente rojo atrás.

SssssssssssssssssS

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la parte superior, la batalla continuaba, pero había más mortífagos en el suelo. Y eso los alivió. Ginny llegó corriendo a lado de su hermano.

- ¡Ron!

- Es Hermione… recibió un Cruciatus.

- ¡Y el bebé!

- Estoy… segura… que se encuentra… bien…

- Eso lo veremos cuando estemos lejos de aquí. Quédate aquí Ron, yo me la llevo al hotel.

- Esta bien…

Con eso el pelirrojo la puso en sus pies y la apoyó de Ginny, y se dirigió en busca de su esposa y su hijo mayor.

- Tendremos que aparecernos.

- ¡Ginny!

- Se un hechizo, dará protección de segundos.

- Pero-

- ¿Confías en mí?

Hermione la miró y asintió. Ginny asintió también y lanzó un hechizo a Hermione, con eso la tomó de las manos y las desapareció a ambas.

SssssssssssssssssS

- ¡Usted! ¡Pero usted estaba-

- ¡Silencio! ¡No importa donde estaba! –la fría voz le gritó a Sirius.

- Ya veo porque tío Harry lo detestaba tanto –agregó Mandy.

- Y a mi tampoco me agradaba. Nunca me agradó y nunca me agradará. ¿Para que creen que es toda esta actividad?

- ¿Piensa matar a mi padre? –preguntó Francis con una mezcla de incredulidad y temor.

- ¡Que tierno! ¡Padre! Todavía no puedo creer como ese imbécil tuvo la inteligencia suficiente para reproducirse.

- ¡No hable de él de esa forma!

- ¿Y que harás para impedirlo?

Se acercó tanto que la nariz ganchuda tocaba la de Sirius. Con una mueca de asco se alejó del chico.

- Son iguales a sus padres. Imbéciles por una causa como Potter, y se creen los sabe-lo-todo como Granger. No podía faltar Weasley… ¡Tal como los viejos tiempos! –todo esto lo decía con un sarcasmo que podía derrotar a mil Malfoys.

- No respondió a mi pregunta –comenzó Francis- ¿Piensa matar a papá?

- Querida… me di todo este problema para eliminarlo, ustedes son la carnada. Cuando logre hacerlo, no se… tal vez… tome el poder. Con Harry Potter fuera del camino, no habrá nada que me lo impida.

- ¡Es un tonto por creer que podrá tomarse el mundo! ¡Tonto como Voldemort! –le dijo Mandy con una sonrisa.

- No hables cuando no sepas. Voldemort era un imbécil. La diferencia entre él y yo, es que yo se como funcionan ambos bandos, y tengo algo más en mente que sólo poder, Voldemort se cegó por él y de ahí viene su derrota.

- ¿Y cree que por haber estado en ambos lados le ayudará? –preguntó Sirius asombrado por el atrevimiento.

- Creo que mi inteligencia me ayudará. Después de todo… soy el Príncipe Mestizo.

SssssssssssssssssS

Hermione tiritaba en la cama de su habitación de hotel. Ginny oía la gente corriendo fuera. El hechizo iba a producirle esos efectos, ahora sólo tenía que contrarrestarlos. Apuntando su varita sobre el vientre de Hermione repitió el hechizo que había hecho hace unas horas atrás.

La maraña tomó el color azul, pero después de unos segundos cambió a un tono rojo sangre alarmante. Esto no era nada bueno.

- Hermione… tú bebé esta en problemas.

- ¡¿Qué!

- El Crucio…

- No…

- Todavía hay tiempo, no te preocupes…

Una lágrima cayó por el lado de su ojo, Ginny la limpió.

- No dejaré que nada le pase a tu bebé, te lo prometo.

Y la castaña cerró los ojos asintiendo sin dejar de temblar, mientras veía a Ginny trabajar sobre ella.

SssssssssssssssssS

Harry y Draco llegaron a una especie de sala grande, dentro habían varios neo-mortífagos y amarrados colgando a unos diez centímetros del suelo estaban Francis, Sirius y Mandy. Bocas tapadas.

Un hombre con la capucha negra les daba la espalda. Cuando un grupo de mortífagos se iba a lanzar a tomar prisioneros a los dos hombres, el líder levantó una mano deteniéndolos.

- Todavía no –ambos se miraron ante la voz.

Imposible.

- Snape –murmuró Harry con odio.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Esta bien, golpéenme por lo corto y por los que les gusta el persona de Snape. Mi vida del personaje creo que la di la vez pasada, pero resumiendo, para mi no es ni bueno ni malo. Sólo se preocupa por él, que es más o menos la misma visión que tengo de Draco, sólo que para mi, el rubio tiene remedio con Ginny a su lado. _

_Esta es la única mención al Misterio del Príncipe, titulo que no me gusta, porque como han visto Dumbledore esta vivo. _

_La idea de Snape siendo el malo de la historia estuvo desde el principio mismo, eso de la desaparición era para la preparación que tenían en este ataque, es decir la gente que reclutó y todo eso._

_Hubo un review por ahí que dio a Victoria como la mala, ella es mala, pero no TAN mala, sólo estaba herida, aplastaron su orgullo y lastimaron su ego, pero como ven en este capitulo, una escena que había olvidado agregar y lo tuve que hacer luego de terminada, HErmione le salva la vida. Después de todo, lleva un nombre que estimo demasiado, de la única Victoria que conozco en mi vida, es imposible hacerla mala. ¡Te quiero mucho amiga! _

_Él siguiente y último capitulo es más largo y explica todo lo que pasa durante las batallas después de él viene el epilogo que espero que disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo._

_¡Ah! Un review también me dijo que no entendía el movimiento de Francis. Es algo simple, en mi mente al menos. Ella vuela alrededor girando de Matt, gira y gira y cuando lo tiene atrapado con la cadera lo empujo saliendo del ciclo y el tan desorientado que perdió el objetivo. ¿Más claro? Si no… hallaré la forma de explicarte en el siguiente capitulo._

_¡Por favor déjenme reviews! Creo que es posible llegar a los doscientos, creo, al menos. Si viera un 200 debajo de mi historia muero feliz. Se los digo, así que si hay algún lector que lo lee y por mera flojera no aprieta el GO. ¡Por favor! ¡Escribe sólo una palabra y soy feliz! Pero quiero sentirme realizada. De todo corazón espero que con mis nuevos fics tenga tanto éxito como he logrado con este, aunque algunos sean de capítulos largos pero sólo diez._

_Ya, me voy yendo. Cosas que hacer. _

_Los quiero a todos y quiéranme también. ¡Ya saben como demostrarlo! _

_LOL_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 200**


	20. Enfrentando la adversidad

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Y aquí estamos en el final. ¡Todavía queda el epílogo así que no me abandonen todavía!

Dejen review, ¿Por favor?

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Capitulo Veinte**

**Enfrentando la adversidad**

Con eso el encapuchado giró y se bajó la túnica para poder verlos.

- Vaya, vaya… Potter nos ha agraciado con su presencia.

Harry se congeló en su punto, hace años que no pensaba en él, había desaparecido, que más quería. ¡Había sido lo mejor! ¡Pero había desaparecido para tomarse el mundo! El auror miró a Draco y si era posible, el rubio estaba más pálido de lo normal.

- ¡Y ha venido con Draco!

- ¿Sabes? Sinceramente no estoy con ánimos de hacer esto más complicado. Suelta a los niños, me tienes aquí.

- No… ¿En verdad crees que todo es tan simple?

- ¡Para con tus juegos! ¡Me tienes aquí en frente! ¡Suelta a los niños!

Snape río a carcajadas.

- Siempre el héroe. ¿No te cansas?

- Hace años que estoy cansado de eso, pero no es como que la gente me da opciones.

- Sí… tienes razón. ¡Déjennos solos!

Los neo – mortífagos hicieron caso de inmediato y desaparecieron por las aberturas en la pared.

- ¿Por qué Snape? ¿No aprendiste con el Señor Tenebroso? –preguntó Malfoy.

- Exactamente lo mismo, querido ahijado. Aprendí de sus errores. Y no seré tan estúpido como para cometerlos.

Y sin dar ninguna advertencia lanzó una maldición a Harry, el auror las esquivó rápidamente y se escondió tras un pedestal. Malfoy hizo lo mismo. Snape río otra vez.

- Creo que esta vez si perdió la cordura –le murmuró Draco.

- Dímelo a mí. ¿Lo atacamos por cada lado?

- Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Y así, ambos salieron por cada costado lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, los cuales eran atajados por Snape y devueltos otra vez.

- ¡Te preservas bien para ser un viejo amargado! –le gritó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Habla por ti!

- ¡Harry! –gritó Draco.

Harry dirigió su vista, y con la mirada que le envió Draco, entendió. "Distrae a Snape, yo consigo a los chicos"

Ambos continuaron en la batalla, y en un punto, Malfoy se separó y rodeo la cosa para sacar a los tres adolescentes colgando, iba desatando a Francis cuando Snape lo notó.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Para ti los lazos no significan nada Draco! ¡_Desmaius_!

Y el rubio cayó. Harry atacó a Snape, pero cuando iba a correr a despertar a Malfoy, un crucio lo golpeó.

- Lección número uno pequeños Potters. Ver a su padre retorcerse como una cucaracha.

- ¡Suéltalo! –gritó Francis que tenía la venda en la boca ya fuera.

- ¿Y se supone que tengo que hacerte caso? ¡_Crucio_! –repitió la maldición.

Harry convulsionaba en el suelo sin producir sonido. La varita estaba tirada lejos de su alcance. En silencio la castaña se soltó de las amarras que habían quedado sueltas. Rápidamente se puso detrás de su hermano y comenzó a desatar las amarras que este tenía. Primero la de los pies, luego la de las manos, pero mientras estaba en esta tarea. Severus Snape la sorprendió.

- No, no, no… Eso no se debe hacerse señorita Potter.

Y con un movimiento de varita la inmovilizó y se acercó hacia ella levantándola y poniéndola de pie junto a él y un jadeante Harry. Snape revisó a Sirius, el chico había afirmado las cuerdas como si todavía la apretaran y hacía movimientos de lucha.

- ¿Qué haría el gran Harry Potter si yo lanzara un Crucio a su dulce y pequeña hija menor? –la voz melosa de Snape lo hizo levantar la vista.

¿Qué había pasado con el verdadero profesor de pociones? ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Dónde estaba el gruñón y cascarrabias? Era extraño. Pero si en verdad pensaba en ello, no era TAN extraño. Alguien como él, fácilmente podía perder la cordura, sin perder la inteligencia. Y fueron años en los cuales el hombre trabajo para ambos bandos, tratando de complacer a todos. Tratando de atajar al que mejor avanzaba y ayudando por igual.

En el fondo, aunque costara admitirlo, le tenía lástima. Pero si amenazaba con lastimar a sus hijos de esa manera, las cosas terminarían muy mal. Él se hizo auror para que en el futuro niños de catorce años no tuvieran que ser arrastrados a un cementerio y ser humillados y torturados públicamente.

- No… te… acerques… a… ella…

- Como si tú pudieses hacer tanto… Vamos Potter, ponte de pie y sálvala.

Harry puso sus manos delante de su cuerpo y logró mantenerse de pie, temblando ligeramente. Mientras se disponía a dar un paso, un nuevo Crucio lo atacó y la risa de Snape era macabra.

- Y creías que te dejaría.

Francis estaba completamente congelada. Y miraba horrorizada la escena mientras una lágrima caía por sus ojos al ver a su padre en esas condiciones.

- ¿Te molesta ver a papi así? Bueno… tendrás que acostumbrarte… siempre fue y siempre será un débil de mente. O pregúntale que tal le fueron las clases de Oclumancia.

Harry sintió otro golpe de Crucio sobre su cuerpo. Ya no quería sentir nada, una pequeña parte de él pedía que todo terminara. Pero si dejaba que todo terminara, la vida de Sirius, Francis y Mandy estarían en peligro, la vida de Hermione estaría en peligro y la vida del bebé en camino y de todos sus amigos estaría en peligro. ¿Tendría que estar toda su vida peleando con tipos que querían ser el nuevo Voldemort?

Y levantó la vista, en un segundo vio como Snape tenía clavada la varita en la garganta de su hija, y vio como Sirius se lanzaba rápidamente al suelo para tomar la varita de su papá. En esa fracción de ignorancia por parte de Snape y luego de sorpresa cuando vio como Sirius le lanzaba la varita a Harry, el ojiverde lanzó una maldición que lo lanzó volando de espaldas, golpeándolo en contra de la muralla.

Snape estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente despertó a Draco, y el rubio algo aturdido se puso de pie y ayudó a desatar a Mandy. Harry abrazó a sus dos hijos y les besó la cabeza a ambos. Todavía llevaban las túnicas de galas, sólo que esta vez estaban desaliñadas y sucias.

- No me perdonaría si algo les pasara… -les murmuró.

- Nada nos pasará papá… -le aseguró la chica.

- No si tú estás a nuestro lado –agregó Sirius.

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Qué Francis?

- ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a Snape?

- Sí… esperen aquí.

El auror se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente y le dio un empujón con el pie. Con un movimiento de varita lo despertó y lo ató antes que tuviera oportunidad de moverse. Se agachó y tomó la varita, partiéndola en dos la tiró de vuelta al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste!

- Destruir tu varita y tomarte prisionero. Por lo poco y nada que ayudaste en la caída de Voldemort me asegurare que no te ejecuten. No te preocupes.

Y con eso lo dejo de nuevo inconsciente y lo levito, transportándolo de la misma forma que esa vez en tercer año.

- Vamos… tenemos que entregarlo y demostrarle a esos neo –mortífagos que su nuevo señor también cayó. Esta vez mucho más fácil –dijo Harry en tono cansino.

Y los seis avanzaron por los túneles hacia la superficie.

SssssssssssssssssS

Cuando habían llegado arriba y mostrado al inconsciente Snape, los pocos mortífagos que se mantenían en pie desaparecieron inmediatamente, las vallas anti - desaparición habían sido levantadas minutos después que el ataque había comenzado. Tomaron muchos prisioneros, dependiendo la nacionalidad los mandarían a las diferentes cárceles mágicas.

Apenas Harry llegó comenzó a buscar a Hermione. Ron llegó a su lado y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Esta con Ginny, se la llevó a la habitación de hotel.

- Chicos… iré a ver a su madre.

- Yo me quedaré aquí a ver si hay alumnos…

- Yo llevaré a Mandy al hotel –dijo Sirius después de su hermana.

- Esta bien… ¿Puedes decirme que pasó con Krum?

Y así Harry, Ron, Mandy y Sirius se dirigieron al hotel. Severus fue llevado por Draco a aurores del Ministerio de Gran Bretaña.

Francis comenzó a rondar, y ayudar a algunos de los alumnos que seguían en el campo. Y ahí lo encontró. Su corazón saltó inesperadamente con alivió al verlo sano y salvo. No podía sentir cosas por él, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Francis… -le susurró acercándose a ella.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí… un mortífago me atacó el brazo, pero estaré bien.

- ¿No podrás usarlo? –preguntó preocupada por su futuro. Él no podía NO trabajar con sus brazos.

- No hay de que preocuparse, apenas vea una sanadora le digo que me atienda.

- Mi tía es excelente, si quieres podemos ir donde ella.

- Me encantaría.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo.

- Lo lamento –le dijo ella avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por no terminar el baile contigo… mis padres me llamaron por una noticia.

- Tus padres te llamaron, además yo tenía que subir al escenario.

- Sí… al menos alcanzaste a tocar antes que empezara el desastre.

- Sí… pero me alegro que estés bien.

- Gracias Michael.

- ¿Y como estamos para ese helado mañana en la tarde?

Francis río y lo besó, esta vez durando un poco más.

SssssssssssssssssS

Harry entró corriendo a la habitación, ahí estaba, Hermione dormía. Se lanzó hasta arrodillarse al lado y tomar sus manos entre las de él. Miró a Ginny.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Sí…

- ¿Ambos?

- Ambos –le aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Draco dijo que te esperaría en tu habitación.

- Esta bien… sólo necesita reposo.

- Gracias Gin…

- No hay de que.

Y con eso la sanadora salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos solos. Harry acariciándole el cabello. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente.

- ¿Harry?

- Aquí estoy… no te preocupes…

- ¿El bebé esta bien?

- Sí… Ginny me lo aseguró.

Hermione sonrió con alivio.

- ¿Y los niños?

- Sanos y salvos. Krum arrestado y Snape arrestado.

- ¿Snape?

- Sí… lo creas o no… esos cuatro años de desaparecido creo que le soltaron un tornillo.

- Al menos lo detuviste.

- Sí… Victoria se acercó a mí, te mandó un gracias y pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho.

- Para que veas lo que puede hacer salvar la vida de una persona –respondió sonriendo.

- Creo que lo sé –le dijo.

- ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? No quiero dormir sola…

- Por supuesto.

Harry le soltó la mano y se acostó atrás de ella, la espalda de Hermione sobre su pecho y retomó sus manos acariciándolas. La castaña cerró los ojos alegre.

- ¿Sabes algo Harry?

- ¿Mmm?

- Siempre que estaba a tu lado, siempre que me dormía a tu lado, algo me aseguraba que todo saldría bien, que tú me protegerías.

- ¿Por qué tengo yo el mismo pensamiento a tu lado?

Ella sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- Que incluso cuando no estabas a mi lado, sabía que siempre me protegerías.

- ¿Y sabes tú porque pasa eso?

- ¿Porque?

- Porque siempre te he amado, te amo y te amaré por el resto de mi vida.

- Yo también Harry…

Hermione se giró un poco y atrapo su boca con la de ella. Estuvieron un par de segundos besándose, para luego acurrucarse y dormir. Descansando de un día de locura.

- En verdad lo logramos –le susurró Sirius a su hermana cerrando la puerta.

- Y no lo hubiéramos logrado sin la ayuda de ustedes dos.

- Francis tiene razón. Muchas gracias, Directora McGonagall, Ministro Dumbledore.

Ambos adultos asintieron.

- Cualquier cosa por Harry y Hermione –confío el anciano.

- Aunque el señor Potter y la señorita Granger hayan sido unos disparatados y divorciarse, sabía que tendrían que acabar juntos.

- Muchas gracias –aseguró la castaña.

- En realidad gracias a ustedes. Por guardar nuestro secreto –y con eso Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo a ambos chicos y bajo por el pasillo seguido por una sonriente McGonagall.

Sirius y Francis se miraron y trataron de ahogar sus risas. Ese sí que había sido algo disparatado. Y estaban seguros que de no haberlo descubierto, no podrían haber completado esto, y no podrían volver a vivir en Londres con su familia, los cuatro o ahora cinco completamente felices.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron, tomados de la mano, volvieron a sus habitaciones, tranquilos, y completamente felices, con el pensamiento en mentes que sus padres estaban juntos otra vez.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, espero que así sea. Es algo corto, pero el epílogo bastante largo, creo que eran como veinte páginas. _

_Cualquier duda, consulta o reclamo por review y así aprovechan de ayudarme, en el siguiente se las responderé._

_En cuanto a lo que Francis y Sirius encontraron a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, es un secreto, entre ellos y yo. Creo que de igual forma podrían deducir o teorizar cosas ¿No?_

_-Jajajajaja-_

_De verdad disfrute escribiendo esto y pondré más de mis pensamientos en el epilogo junto con una sorpresita, así que no lo olviden._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, los quiero y no olviden ayudarme en mi sueño. Soy dramática, lo sé. _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 200**


	21. Recordando el pasado

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

¡Y llegó el desenlace final! Esto es lo último de Olimpiadas Mágicas, pero lean mis Notas de Autora, que ahí hay una invitación.

Todo lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos, obviamente.

Y... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS LINDOS REVIEWS!

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Epilogo**

**Recordando el pasado**

En un par de horas Alexia y Seth llegarían con sus hermanos mayores desde la casa de los Weasley. Ambos adolescentes ya tenían catorce años y comenzarían su quinto año en Hogwarts en unos días. Los dos Gryffindors. Harry tomó el álbum de fotos que estaba sobre la chimenea y se sentó al lado de su esposa que leía un libro. "La historia de Hogwarts"

Esta casa, la misma casa que había compartido durante 10 de años de su primer matrimonio, la casa que había visto la ruptura de ambos, ese lugar que parecía impersonal y frío. Estaba completamente lejano a su pasado. Las paredes brillaban con recuerdos, con vida. Y eso era algo de lo que Harry Potter estaba orgulloso.

Abrió el álbum y comenzó a pasar las fotografías. Se detuvo en una donde él y Hermione sonreían, mientras ella vestía un vestido dorado y un bouquet con flores blancas. Sirius y Francis sonreían a cada lado.

_- Gracias a Merlín que existe la magia, porque no podía subir de nuevo al altar con cuatro meses mostrando._

_- ¡Hermione! –le reprendió él._

_- Será mi segundo matrimonio amor… pero la novia siempre tiene que verse hermosa._

_- Y te ves hermosa, más hermosa si llevas a mi niño dentro. _

_- No sabes si es niño o niña Harry. _

_- Da lo mismo, mientras este sano y le guste el Quidditch._

_- ¡Harry!_

_- En eso tiene razón mamá –intervino su hijo mayor._

_- Y yo tendré que sumarme también –agregó Francis._

_- ¿Ves? Todos mis niños aman el Quidditch, más vale que él siguiente lo ame también. No vendría nada de mal un cuarto buscador._

_- ¿Y se puede para que quieres un cuarto buscador?_

_- Para tener más Potter buscadores en la historia del Quidditch_

_Los cuatro rieron, completamente ilusos ante la gente que los acompañaba. Estaban en el medio de la playa. El lugar donde la ceremonia había hecho efecto. Una ceremonia completamente privada y familiar._

_En ese momento estaban bailando e intercambiándose entre los cuatro. Un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Harry lo hizo girar de la atención que le estaba dando a su hija._

_- Disculpe interrumpirle señor Potter. ¿Pero le molestaría dejarme a Francis? –le preguntó cordialmente el alto y moreno chico con brillante ojos azules._

_- No hay problema Michael._

_Y con una reverencia le pasó a su hija, que se ruborizaba completamente. Había costado demasiado que su padre se comportara civilizadamente hacia Michael, su novio desde hace tres semanas. _

_Harry avanzó hacia su -de nuevo- esposa y sacó volando a Sirius._

_- Ve a buscar a Mandy –le dijo mientras tomaba a Hermione, la castaña riendo._

_- ¡Gracias papá¡No tenías porque preguntar! –y con un gruñido fue a buscar a su novia._

_Harry y Hermione volvieron a reír y se pegaron aún más, ella reposo su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_- Gracias… -le susurró._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos._

_- Por hacerme la mujer más feliz que pisa esta tierra, por darme dos hijos maravillosos, y uno en camino… y por poder compartir el resto de tu vida a mi lado._

_- Eso te lo tengo que agradecer a ti._

_Y descendió para besarla._

Harry giró la página otra vez. Hermione ahora miraba atenta a las imágenes, recordando sus propias memorias.

- Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida –le susurró.

- Creo que tengo muchos. Pero ese definitivamente esta en los cinco primeros.

Ambos rieron y siguieron mirando las imágenes. Dos pequeñas personitas y completamente rojas, con los ojos apretados al igual que sus manos, se movían inquietos. Y lloraban desconsoladamente.

_- Una más, una más Hermione…_

_Hermione empujó por última vez y luego de unos segundos escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Harry le besó al frente._

_- ¡Es un niño! –dijo la sanadora._

_- Lo hiciste amor… lo hiciste…_

_Hermione soltó un grito. Harry palideció._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_La sanadora volvió a verificar y abrió los ojos completamente._

_- ¿Qué pasa!_

_- Viene otro en camino señor Potter._

_- ¿OTRO! –gritó Hermione._

_- ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé! –Harry completamente emocionado._

_- ¡No de nuevo¡Por favor! _

_- Vamos cariño… tú puedes._

_- ¡Esta es tu culpa¡No se como no aprendí con el segundo¡Y ya vamos en el cuarto¡Es tu culpa¡TUYA!_

_Harry retrocedió unos pasos alarmados, la sanadora lo miró._

_- No se preocupe, siempre dicen eso._

_- ¡Te odio Harry!_

_- Lo sé, ella lo dijo, este es el cuarto… _

_Harry sonrió, sabía lo que venía ahora, giró lentamente, haciendo que Hermione notara que estaba yéndose._

_- ¡No¡Harry¡Ven¡Lo lamento¡No me dejes!_

_El cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para volver al campo de batalla, y dándole una mano para que ella apretara todo lo que quisiese espero hasta que Alexia Potter llegara al mundo, siete minutos y cuarenta segundos después que su hermano mayor Seth Potter. _

_- Son hermosos –le murmuró ella mirando a sus dos bebés fascinada._

_Harry tomó a Alexia y se sentó al lado de Hermione._

_- Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo de nuevo._

_- ¿Eso crees?_

_- No lo creo… lo sé._

_Ya hace bastante que todo estaba limpio y listo para visitas. La puerta se abrió. Francis, Sirius y Ron entraron primero. Estaban en vacaciones de Navidad. _

_- ¿Dos! –preguntó la castaña emocionada._

_Harry y Hermione asintieron. La chica se apresuró a tomar a su hermana de los brazos de su padre, mientras Sirius tomaba a Seth. Los dos hermanos mayores se pusieron lado a lado para poder ver al que el otro sostenía._

_- ¿Quién es el mayor? –preguntó Sirius._

_- El que estás cargando tú. Seth. –le dijo Harry._

_- ¿Y ella¿Cómo se llama?_

_- Alexia –respondió ahora Hermione._

_- Me gustan los nombres… -le dijo la chica sonriendo._

_Ambos hermanos comenzaron a jugar con los bebés olvidando el mundo alrededor. Ron miró a la familia sonriendo._

_- Los felicito –les dijo el pelirrojo- los miró y recuerdo que nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos a esto. Casados y con hijos._

_Harry y Hermione lo acompañaron en la risa._

_- Casi todos están afuera. Luna, Ginny, Draco, Mandy y Michael son los siguientes en entrar. Tus padres vienen en camino Hermione._

_- Gracias. _

_Un minuto de silencio._

_- ¿Harry¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_

_- El que sea…_

_- Ve y ruégale a la sanadora que me deje salir de aquí antes de Navidad._

_- Haré lo posible._

_Y se puso de pie después de besarla. _

- Menos mal que me soltaron. Estaba a dos días de Navidad, si me hubieran dejado en ese hospital me muero.

- Pero yo hubiera estado a tu lado…

- Bueno… en ese caso no tanto.

Él se acercó y la besó, Hermione se acurrucó, mientras continuaban pasando fotos del nacimiento de los mellizos, se veían todos los Weasley en ellas, juntos con los Granger y Michael.

Llegaron a la boda de Sirius. Harry sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

_- Yo, Sirius James Potter, prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Negaré a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino, y protegeré tu corazón y alma durante toda la eternidad. Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_- Yo, Madeline Alicia Weasley, prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Negaré a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino, y protegeré tu corazón y alma durante toda la eternidad. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. _

_El ministro hizo una señal de que podían ponerse los anillos, y luego de que ambos jóvenes lo hicieron se aclaro la garganta._

_- Y ahora, los declaro… Marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia._

_Sirius y Mandy se miraron y ella llevó sus manos al cuello de él._

_- Buenas tardes señor Potter._

_- Buenas tardes señora Potter_

_Y riendo se fundieron en un beso que prometía un futuro lleno de sorpresas y alegrías._

_Harry y Hermione sonreían desde la primera fila con sus mellizos de cinco años a cada lado. Ahí estaba, Sirius Potter, su hijo mayor. Auror recién egresado y que comenzaría dentro de unas semanas su trabajo en el Cuartel General, casándose con la hija de su mejor amigo. _

_Al lado de Mandy estaba de pie Francis, alta y con su cabello ondulado tomado en un complicado moño. Su vestido de madrina color rojo y sin tirantes calzaba a la perfección. Harry sonrió al verla guiñarle un ojo a su novio en el público. Y río para sus adentros. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ellos estaban juntos. Francis ya tenía veinte años._

_Y al ver todo esto, no podía dejar de sentirse triste, su familia estaba escapándose de su alcance. Y al parece Hermione sintió esto, porque tomó una mano y le dio un apretón._

_- No te quedarás solo Harry… todavía nos queda Seth y Ally y me tendrás a mi a tu lado por el resto de tu vida._

_- Lo sé… lo sé…_

_Y suspirando continuó acariciando el cabello de su hijo mientras dormía apoyado de su brazo. _

- Nunca creí que Harry Potter pudiese llorar en una boda… -comenzó Hermione bromeando.

- ¡No lloré!

- ¡Si que lo hiciste! En la boda de Sirius no… Pero en la de Francis no puedes negarlo.

- Cállate –le dijo gruñón y volvió a pasar la página.

Esta vez no era una fotografía, si no un artículo de un periódico.

**AMOR DE ENSUEÑO **

**Francis Potter & Michael Reynolds **

_**En lo que ayer debería haber sido una celebración por la esperada victoria del equipo británico ante Estados Unidos, se convirtió en una inesperada fiesta de compromiso, donde una de las parejas más famosas decidieron casarse.**_

**_Luego de que la buscadora Francis Potter, del equipo nacional de Quidditch, 23 años, derrotara al famoso buscador americano, Mathew Simpson, con su conocido 'torbellino Potter' el público se volvió loco._**

**_Pero se sumó que el solista y ex integrante de la banda Alley's Boys, Michael Reynolds, 27 años, bajara al campo y le propusiera matrimonio frente a millones de espectadores. Propuesta que fue aceptada de inmediato, con una jugadora sonriente y llena de lágrimas._**

_**Francis y Michael, con cerca de siete años de relación, una que comenzó en las giras de la banda en junio del 2015, se casarán a finales de años, en una ceremonia que promete ser privada y familiar.**_

_**Esperamos que la vida les entregue felicidad, y nos hagan creer que el amor es verdadero y puede perdurar entre famosos.**_

- Adoré la propuesta de Michael, él es un excelente chico… -dijo Hermione soñadoramente y suspirando.

- Hombre… el tipo ya tiene 35 años.

- Para mí ellos seguirán siendo chicos. Además nosotros no envejecemos igual que los muggles. Todavía lucen en sus veintes.

El rió.

- No podré olvidar la cara de Simpson. Cuando Francis lo engañó con la misma jugada, por segunda vez en su vida, le ganó la snitch, ganó la copa, y además se comprometió enfrente de sus ojos… no tenía precio. Creo que en ese momento notó la estupidez que hizo todos esos años antes.

- Sí… al menos Francis es feliz. No puedo aguantar para ver a Emily de nuevo.

- La niña tiene cinco, pero me impresiona como toca la batería.

- Eso lo tuvo que sacar del padre.

- ¡Y de la mamá también! La coordinación y agilidad necesaria la sacó de Francis. No por nada es la hija de la buscadora nacional y de Puddlemere United ¿No?

- Como digas Harry… ¡Mira¡Esa es la cena cuando nos hablo de Emily!

En la imagen se veían Alexia y Seth con nueve años, Sirius y Mandy con Zach, un pequeño niñito pelirrojo con brillante ojos verdes heredados de su abuelo, en las piernas de su madre. Tenía tres en ese momento. Más atrás estaban Harry y Hermione abrazados y en un costado Francis y Michael tomados de la mano besándose.

_- Familia… Michael y yo… tenemos algo que decirles…_

_Francis estaba de pie mirando a sus padres y sus hermanos. Estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mamá. Y estaba completamente nerviosa._

_Michael lo notó y se puso de pie tomando su mano._

_- Estamos embarazados._

Harry río recordando la reacción que tuvo el pequeño Seth, en ese momento había saltado furioso exigiendo una explicación. ¡Nadie podía tocar a su hermana mayor!

- ¿Recuerdas a Seth? –le preguntó Hermione.

- Yo creo que Michael todavía le teme.

- Menos mal que Alexia es la que tiene el carácter dominante, porque o si no, nadie lo hubiera detenido.

Siguieron pasando fotografías. Llenas de momentos en los que su ahora gran familia habían compartido. Estaba completamente feliz. Harry cerró los ojos recordando como había logrado recuperar y agradeció a esas olimpiadas por todo lo que hicieron.

La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Mamá¡Papá! –llamaron los mellizos.

Ambos se pararon y se acercaron a sus dos hijos menores dándoles un gran abrazo. Sirius entró después y besó a su madre mientras guiaba a Zach adentro de la casa. Mandy lo seguía con la pequeña Ava en brazos, la pequeña sonreía y estiraba los bracitos, Hermione la tomó en seguida.

- ¿Y Francis? –preguntó Harry.

- Entra enseguida. Julie había roto una de las baquetas de Emily –informó Alexia que era la que se había venido con su hermana.

No esperaron mucho, para que Francis entrara con Emily de la mano y Michael con Julie en brazos, una pequeña castaña con ojos azules, tres años. Harry se acercó y besó a su hija y dos nietas, tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a la baqueta de tu hermana?

- Se rompió –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos que indicaba que se había roto solo.

- ¿SE rompió¿No lo rompiste tú?

Julie miró el suelo avergonzada.

- Tal vez… -admitió en un murmullo.

- ¿Y porque no se lo dices a mamá¿O a papá? –preguntó con incredulidad Francis.

- ¡Siempre acepta las cosas con Harry! –exclamó Michael sacándose la chaqueta y colgándola.

- Tengo un poder especial sobre las castañas –aseguró Harry guiñando y haciendo reír a todos.

No faltó mucho para que todos estuvieran en la mesa cenando, riendo y conversando. Alexia se puso de pie y trajo de vuelta un par de sobres.

- McGonagall dijo que se los diéramos personalmente –les informó Seth cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado.

Ambos mellizos tenían el pelo castaño, indomable, Alexia había heredado completamente el de su madre. Mientras Seth tenía ojos verdes, ella tenía cafés.

Harry y Hermione se dieron miradas extrañadas y abrieron los sobres, leyendo sus contenidos rápidamente, asombro se identifico en sus ojos, ambos volvieron a mirarse y guardaron las cartas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Mandy preocupada.

- Nada… una invitación…

- ¿Para que los quieren invitar? –preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Para las nuevas Olimpiadas Escolares Mágicas Internacionales 2032: Salem –les dijo Harry mirando a todos.

- Al parecer volvemos a Hogwarts –agregó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Todos tenían expresiones diferentes. Francis y Sirius se sonreían el uno al otro recordando como su plan había funcionado tantos años atrás. Mandy y Michael miraban a sus parejas, disfrutando todas las memorias que habían vivido a su lado desde que las Olimpiadas habían comenzado todo. Los niños ilusos a todos continuaban comiendo. Y Alexia y Seth compartieron miradas horrorizadas. ¡Tendrían a sus padres en Hogwarts todo el día!

Harry y Hermione se besaron. Sus vidas nunca dejaban de ser emocionantes, y esto sólo reviviría viejos tiempos y les permitiría traer la victoria a Hogwarts por segunda vez. Definitivamente no iba a ser un mal año.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_¡Yo lo adoré! Se me había ocurrido la idea de las fotografías con las memorias varios capítulos antes ¡Y apuesto que todos adoraron el recorte del diario! Sí, tenía que hacer sufrir al idiota de Matt, desde que lo cree sabía cual era su propósito y desde que había aparecido a Michael quería que terminara con Francis. _

_No se si captan muchos a los niños chicos, pero yo hasta una tabla tenía que tener con las edades, resumiendo un poco Sirius tiene dos (Zach y Ava) y Francis dos (Emily y Julie). _

_No haré continuación con las Olimpiadas 2032 en Salem. Pero les digo que SI. Asisten y por supuesto ganan, son Harry y Hermione ¡Pueden lograr lo que sea juntos! _

_Respecto a Dumbledore y McGonagall, es como… ¿Han visto el demoledor? El secreto entre ellos, es como el uso de las tres conchas. Pero es fácil suponer que es, usen su imaginación, eso sí que llegue a tener pesadillas con sólo imaginar en que los pillaron, Sirius y Francis¡Pobres niños¡Marcados de por vida! LOL. _

_Ya, ahora, que terminé esta linda historia, que tantos momentos felices me dio, ayúdenme y completemos mi sueño ¡A los 200 reviews¿Por favor?_

_Y para los que les gusta como escribo, pueden leer mi nueva historia, que saldrá en unos minutos más. Esta mejor escrita a mi gusto, aunque no es mí mejor trabajo, pero los capítulos son bastante largos. Es Romance/Humor, entretenida y para ver si les gusta la idea les dejo el Sumario Completo. _

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

Cuando la locura se desata en Hogwarts y Hermione tiene que venir con un plan para contener los problemas, nunca se imaginó que uno de sus sueños se cumpliría. Tener la posibilidad de ser la novia de la persona que amaba y su mejor amigo. Pero aunque esta sea sólo una forma de fingir y ayudarlo a recuperar a su ex, Hermione sabe que es la única oportunidad de demostrarle lo que tiene delante de él, sin saber que el futuro le depara muchas sorpresas y problemas.

_Esta escrito hace harto y terminado, así que las actualizaciones no serán tan lejanas, espero que me visiten allá y les prometo que pasarán un buen rato con la historia. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme¡No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus mensajes!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	22. INVITACION

**Hola a todos! Sólo estoy actualizando este fic para invitarlos a todos a mi nueva historia, ya que con mi desaparición, no me extrañaría que alguno de ustedes me de por muerta, LOL... Pueden saber más sobre ella entrando, pero les dejo el sumario para que se hagan una idea. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Sumario completo**

Nadie me podía decir que hacer, nadie me podía prohibir algo por ser mujer, y yo se los iba a demostrar, había creado el plan perfecto, la mentira mejor ideada, y todo para demostrar quién era, Hermione Granger, la mejor cazadora que pudiesen encontrar, pero en todos mis cálculos y planes, el conocer a Harry Potter no estaba entre ellos, menos aún el enamorarme perdidamente de él.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya esta terminada, con una totalidad de 28 capitulos 1 epilogo y si mal no recuerdo 335 paginas, o 325? Una de esas dos XD.. En cualquier caso espero que le den una oportunidad, si les gusto Alguien Como Tú u Olimpiadas Mágicas, no veo como no puede gustarles esta. **

_Así que lean, disfruten y ¡No olviden el __review!_

"_**Los **__**reviews**__** son el oxígeno de un escritor de **__**fics**__**"**_

_¡__No quiero morir __ahogada¡Ni__ tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


End file.
